


História A Lenda das Espadas Gêmeas

by Bea_Corchiero



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hot, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_Corchiero/pseuds/Bea_Corchiero
Summary: Os quatro amigos ficaram ali, deitados naquele campo florido por longos minutos, estavam rindo e o alívio parecia se instalar. Tudo que se ouvia eram risadas, beijos e sons de alegria, mas também haviam gemidos de dor contidos. Hordak Prime havia sido derrotado, a magia havia voltado a Ethéria, a She-ra havia retornado em toda a sua glória luminosa e exorcizado o mal dali com todo seu poder. Apenas por aquele momento a paz parecia uma realidade.Para aqueles quatro amigos que haviam vivido todas as suas vidas em guerra, não havia como saber que o fim do conflito ainda não significava a paz que tanto sonhavam.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Evil-Lyn/Skeletor (He-Man), He-Man | Adam & Teela, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1 - O fim da Guerra não significa Paz

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do Autor
> 
> A história é de minha autoria e pretende explorar acontecimentos após o final do Rebbot, inserindo o restante do Universo dos Mestres do Universo neste contexto.  
> Isto é uma Fanfic, portanto não possuo direitos sob nenhum dos personagens registrados sob a franquia dos Mestres do Universo, nem qualquer propriedade intelectual sob o trabalho de Noelle Stevenson, Netflix e Dream Works.
> 
> O texto a seguir não contou com um revisor, portando peço desculpas caso algum erro seja localizado. Grata desde já.

**A lenda das Espadas Gêmeas**

**Cap 01- O fim da guerra não significa paz.**

Os quatro amigos ficaram ali, deitados naquele campo florido por longos minutos, estavam rindo e o alívio parecia se instalar. Tudo que se ouvia eram risadas, beijos e sons de alegria, mas também haviam gemidos de dor contidos. Hordak Prime havia sido derrotado, a magia havia voltado a Ethéria, a She-ra havia retornado em toda a sua glória luminosa e exorcizado o mal dali com todo seu poder. Apenas por aquele momento a paz parecia uma realidade.  
Para aqueles quatro amigos que haviam vivido todas as suas vidas em guerra, não havia como saber que o fim do conflito ainda não significava a paz que tanto sonhavam.

Glimmer abriu as portas do palácio de Lua Clara para abrigar todas as princesas e quantos sobreviventes fossem possíveis. O salão de festas havia se tornado um albergue improvisado e também uma espécie de hospital de campana. Os jardins do Castelo também abrigavam barracas de acampamento, aonde as pessoas menos fragilizadas poderiam ficar até terem para aonde ir. Ninguém sabia quantificar o tamanho da destruição ainda, e as princesas estavam exaustas após lutarem na linha de frente por tanto tempo, bem como seus aliados.

Catra estava ainda deslocada, esperava dormir em um colchonete junto com o povo, afinal estava acostumada com alojamentos militares e de campana, mas para sua surpresa a rainha lhe ofereceu um quarto. Obviamente que a felina sabia o que era, mas de fato nunca esteve em um, o mais próximo que teve de um quarto era sua cela privativa na zona do medo, aonde ficou por uns meses após assumir o lugar de Hordak como a líder da Horda. Além disso tinha esperança de ficar com Adora, afinal, desde criança dormiam juntas e o único período de suas vidas em que isso não era realidade foi o período de 4 anos em que ambas tentavam se matar lutando em lados opostos daquela guerra estúpida. Mesmo após a felina se unir ao lado das princesas, as duas dividiam uma tenda no acampamento rebelde, foi então que se deu conta de que tudo isso foi antes do que havia acontecido no Coração de Ethéria.

Deixou-se afundar na cama macia, estranhando como era confortável e sentindo os olhos de Melog sobre si. Tudo foi tão rápido. Ela se lembrava de tudo com uma riqueza de detalhes irritante, riqueza esta que a fazia sentir as sensações novamente. Sentia o medo e a angústia de ver Adora caminhando determinada rumo a morte, sentia a impotência de tentar impedi-la com todas as suas forças, lembrava-se dos sons assustadores do Coração ruindo ao seu redor, colapsando conforme todo o planeta agonizava, lembrava-se de sentir que morreria ali, e que pior que isso... veria Adora morrer antes dela. Seu coração já estava disparado e Melog já se aninhava ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu colo encorajando-a a seguir a linha cronológica e se acalmar, por que não foi assim que as coisas terminaram. Então lembrou-se de como implorou para que Adora ficasse com ela, de como disse que a amava, e de como seus olhos se abriram magicamente protegendo-a de um escombro que certamente as teria esmagado, seu coração passou a se aquecer com a lembrança da mão da loira em seu rosto e da constatação obvia que veio em seguida, o amor era recíproco. A Imagem mental daquele beijo, seu primeiro beijo com Adora foi o que acalmou sua mente e seu coração o suficiente para se entregar ao sono. E ali com um sorriso tímido no rosto adormeceu aninhada em Melog.

A gata dormiu profundamente e por tempo demais, não havia se dado conta de o quanto estava exausta, nem de o quanto seu corpo doía, constatou em sua higiene matinal que haviam muitos hematomas e vários ferimentos superficiais, perfeitamente ocultos em sua pelagem alaranjada. Seus músculos doíam como a muito não sentia, mas considerando tudo que passaram acreditava estar com sorte. Ainda sonolenta demorou para perceber a estranha movimentação no corredor e saiu de seu aposento acompanhada por Melog. A porta do quarto de Adora estava aberta e dentro dele Entrapta e Glimmer com semblantes preocupados.

A princesa mais velha escaneava o corpo da loira que parecia dormir, mas tinha seus cabelos grudados na testa suada, um desespero mudo tomou conta da felina imediatamente.

\- O que houve com a Adora? – sua voz acabou saindo um pouco mais alto do que esperava.

Glimmer veio em sua direção e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Tentando acalmar Catra.

\- Depois que você se recolheu ontem ela resolveu descer mais um pouco para ajudar a instalar alguns refugiados, acabou desmaiando de exaustão e está apagada desde então. – A rainha tentou lhe explicar calmamente, mas seu tom de voz não escondia que ela também estava aflita. – Entrapta está monitorando ela a noite toda, e ela parece bem, mas não dá sinais de que acordará tão cedo.

A princesa mais velha sequer desviou seus olhos dos monitores que estavam montados improvisadamente em uma mesa que claramente não pertencia ao quarto.

\- Não sei como ela conseguiu trazer a She-ra de volta, mas obviamente seu corpo está se recobrando do esforço, é impressionante como ela é forte! – Constatava Entrapta falando mais para si do que para as outras - Qualquer um teria morrido com tamanha concentração de energia mágica em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Adora nunca usou tanto poder de uma vez.

Catra foi até a princesa geek e se ajoelhou abaixou para ficar na altura de seu rosto, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos heterocromáticos.

\- E o que isso significa? Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou angustiada, e sentindo-se culpada por ter dormido enquanto a loira estava neste estado.

\- Ah... sim sim! Ela está se regenerando, suas feridas estão regredindo sozinhas automaticamente, mais rápido que o natural e mais lento do que os poderes de cura dela costumavam fazer. – Ela não pode manter o contato visual por mais do que alguns instantes mas falava animadamente - Meus bebezinhos vão monitorar todos os seus sinais vitais e poderemos acompanhar esse processo fascinante.

\- Então saberemos qualquer coisa que acontecer com ela? – questionou Glimmer seriamente

\- Ah sim! Eu recebo em tempo real tudo que se passa neste corpo – afirmou Entrapta enquanto uma de suas longas mexas de cabelo ajustava alguns cabos e a outra lhe trazia uma caneca de café forte aos lábios. – Podem ficar tranquilas.

## Notas Finais

Espero que a introdução esteja de agrado. Escrever sobre o que gostamos é sempre uma tarefa prazerosa, e me divirto fazendo isso, portanto desejo que divirtam-se também. Próximo capitulo em dois dias.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Constatando a realidade.

**Cap 02 – Constatando a realidade**

Bow havia terminado de carregar as coisas de Catra, que nem eram muitas, para o quarto de Adora, Glimmer tomou a decisão sem nem consultar a felina, já que não fazia sentido algum mantê-las em quartos separados. Adora dormiu por três dias direto e a gata simplesmente se recusou a sair de seu lado, o que acabou fazendo com que os funcionários do palácio trouxessem as refeições no aposento. Bow e Glimmer se revezavam para fazer companhia para elas em algumas horas do dia, enquanto também trabalhavam na reconstrução do estrago causado pela guerra. Vez por outra a loira roncava alto o que provocava certo alivio em todos. Entrapta checava os maquinários junto com os médicos do palácio para confirmar, ela dormia e o corpo estava regenerando, mas a vaga noção de que aquilo era causado pela exaustão não deixava Catra menos aflita.

Eventualmente a felina acabou contando para as duas princesas e o arqueiro o que aconteceu no Coração. Eles queriam entender como ela fora capaz de trazer a She-ra de volta e como começou aquela explosão de poder mágico que varreu a presença de Hordak Prime do planeta.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. – Constatou o arqueiro com uma mão no queixo.

\- As altas doses de ocitocina no organismo com certeza são por isso - Concordou Entrapta recebendo olhares confusos dos outros três e vendo que eles não estavam acompanhando seu raciocínio tentou facilitar – É um hormônio, chamam de hormônio do amor.

\- Aaaaahhh, faz mais sentido agora. – falou Glimmer com certeza percebendo um certo desconforto na gata que esfregava nervosamente o braço direito com a mão esquerda com um rubor visível no rosto. Falar de sentimentos não era exatamente algo natural para alguém criado na Zona do Medo, e já tinham passado por isso com Adora anos antes.

Todos estavam exaustos e ainda não conseguiam de fato descansar, mas a tensão se aliviou quando na madrugada do quarto dia, Adora acordou, encontrando Catra aninhada do seu lado segurando sua mão enquanto dormia numa posição que seria muito desconfortável pra qualquer pessoa. A loira ainda dolorida e cansada observou a gata afagando-lhe os cabelos e ficou ali em silêncio esperando o sol nascer.

Glimmer entrou no quarto logo cedo trazendo um café da manhã reforçado em uma bandeja, a rainha fez questão dela mesma fazer isso depois que viu pelos monitores que a amiga estava finalmente acordada.

-Que saudade de você, dorminhoca! – Disse aliviada assim que a porta lhe foi aberta por um guarda que fazia plantão de vigia na porta da princesa.

\- Shhhhhhhhhh fala baixo, não quero acordar a Catra. – respondeu Adora, já parcialmente sentada na cama com um sorriso no rosto enquanto acariciava a orelha da gata.

\- Sua namorada não saiu daí nos últimos dias. – Constatou a rainha cintilante – tanto que falei pro Bow trazer logo as coisas dela para cá, já que dar um quarto só dela parecia sem sentido.

\- Dias? – Inquiriu Adora confusa erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Você dormiu por pouco mais de três dias Adora. – Assentiu Glimmer enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama arrumando os pés da bandeja para que a loira pudesse comer na cama. – Você desmaiou de exaustão e quase matou a gente de medo.

\- Desculpe, não queria preocupar ninguém, nem sabia que estava tão cansada. – respondeu a loira envergonhada. – Não tem um músculo do meu corpo que não esteja dolorido.

\- Quanto a isso.... – Glimmer pensou um pouco escolhendo as palavras e mantendo o tom de voz baixo para não acordar Catra adormecida – Aparentemente você usou tanta magia quando venceu o Hordak Prime e restaurou o Coração que seu corpo quase não suportou. Entrapta e os médicos do palácio não encontraram uma resposta científica para isso ainda, então só pode ser por magia que você sobreviveu ao esforço.

\- Melhor pegar leve os próximos dias então e deixar a She-ra descansar. – Constatou Adora, com a boca cheia, falando mais para si do que para Glimmer, enquanto atacava um sanduíche e bebia um copo generoso de suco.

\- E eu já estou sabendo do que aconteceu no Coração, senhora beijoqueira. – Provocou a rainha púrpura enquanto roubava uma uva do prato da amiga, que engasgou sem graça.

\- Não acredito que a Catra contou pra você! – a surpresa da loira era genuína, tanto que mal sentiu a felina erguendo levemente a cabeça debaixo de sua mão esquerda, desperta pelo falatório.

\- Claro que contei, ninguém sabia explicar o que você tinha, eu era a única que viu o que aconteceu lá no Coração e conseguia explicar mais ou menos. – disse a gata sonolenta entre um bocejo conforme se ajeitava ao lado da loira. – Além do que você quase me matou de preocupação.

\- Você entre todas as pessoas de Ethéria deveria saber que eu não morro fácil – Respondeu Adora com um sorriso bobo.

\- Só por que eu sempre estou lá pra garantir isso – rebateu a gata.

\- Se bem me lembro você tentou isso algumas vezes também. – Provocou a de olhos azuis.

-Se eu tivesse tentado com vontade você já estaria morta faz tempo! – disse a gata com deboche.

\- Que graça o namorico de vocês! – provocou divertidamente a moça púrpura mal contendo o riso observando as duas amigas completamente sem graça.

* * *

Apesar dos protestos Catra não conseguiu dissuadir Adora de participar da reunião da Aliança das Princesas, estava tão atenta na loira que mal se deu conta de seu próprio nervosismo por estar cercada de suas antigas inimigas, o incômodo causado por alguns olhares de desconfiança parecia pequeno perto do que sentiu nos dias em que sua amada passou dormindo.

Scorpia por outro lado parecia bem mais à vontade no meio das princesas, e abraçou a todos antes de começar a reunião de fato. E para a surpresa da felina foi a primeira a falar após receber a palavra da rainha.

\- Nossos mapas foram atualizados pela manhã, trinta minutos antes da reunião e as áreas menos afetadas já estão sob controle. – Falou a escorpiniana apontando com suas garras as regiões de Pluméria e Salíneas. – Os danos de estruturas subaquáticas eram mínimos e as vilas e cidades costeiras de Salíneas estão com a reconstrução a contento.

Catra não pode deixar de notar o olhar que Scorpia deu para Perfuma antes de respirar fundo e continuar.

\- Já em Pluméria a Princesa Perfuma... – um sorriso involuntário no rosto da mulher musculosa insistia em se fazer presente. – usou seus poderes para fortalecer as estruturas que estavam em risco de desabamento com árvores e trepadeiras. O que nos dá tempo para agir. Nosso problema maior está nas regiões de Dryl, Lua Clara e na Zona do Medo, além de algumas questões delicadas ligadas a Floresta do Sussurro.

\- Na Zona do Medo? – a felina inquiriu com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e seus braços cruzados – O que tem de tão urgente naquela terra de ninguém?

Desta vez foi Entrapta que tomou a palavra toda animada e com os olhos brilhantes.

\- As fábricas, e os laboratórios que tinham na Zona do medo foram construídas de maneira completamente improvisada anos atrás quando as mães de Scorpia se aliaram a Horda, e cresceram desenfreadamente conforme ganharam poder. Os danos causados naquela região acabaram por espalhar substâncias químicas que estão comprometendo as cidades e vilas já tinham uma infraestrutura bem frágil. Além dos arsenais e toda aquela tecnologia de guerra e vários projetos lindos que nem mesmo foram terminados ainda!

Mermista precisou tocar o ombro da colega para que ela voltasse o foco, o que não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, já que a moça de cabelos vivos passou a rascunhar fervorosamente anotações e desenhos em um bloco de papel a sua frente ignorando o restante da reunião dali para frente, embora seus ouvidos captassem todas as informações meticulosamente.

Vendo que Entrapta não falaria mais, a Princesa das águas tomou a palavra.

\- Sobre isso, esperávamos que você e Adora pudessem lidar com este assunto. – Mermista apontou para Catra séria. – Temos muitos cadetes da Horda que desejam se unir a nós, e aquele território é por direito da Scorpia, que já está sobrecarregada. Vocês conhecem a geografia e estão familiarizadas com a “cultura” local. Por mais que deteste admitir, são as mais indicadas para coordenar nossas ações naquele buraco.

Catra ia responder alguma coisa, mas sentiu a mão de adora em seu braço e se calou.

\- Pode deixar conosco. Vou me inteirar da situação e apresento alguma ideia para vocês o mais rápido possível, - Disse Adora séria.

O restante da reunião se seguiu sem muitos contratempos. Por mais algumas horas discutiram sobre mobilização de pessoas, verbas e construção e reconstrução. Era a primeira vez que Catra via uma reunião como aquela, aonde todos que tinham lugar na mesa tinham liberdade de falar e ninguém disputava poder com ninguém, sem ameaças veladas e sem demonstrações de autoridade, aquilo a intrigou, mas pensou que poderia se acostumar.

* * *

No banho adora tocou o peito no local aonde até pouco tempo estava a chave para o Coração, sentindo a região ainda dolorida embora não houvesse mais a marca luminosa visível. Notou que quase não havia mais hematomas, mas as cicatrizes que já tinham ali permaneciam, o que não a incomodou, mas a intrigou pois esperava algumas cicatrizes novas. Enquanto a água lhe caia na cabeça e escorria por seu corpo se permitiu organizar seus pensamentos, ainda não havia feito isso, na realidade evitava fazer isso durante os últimos meses pois tinha medo do que poderia concluir se de fato pensasse em tudo que estava sentindo e fazendo.

Sempre soube que se pensasse demais talvez lhe faltasse a coragem de fazer o que era preciso, mas agora se forçava a pensar simplesmente por que sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela era um soldado, uma guerreira, e sem uma guerra para lutar não sabia exatamente qual seu papel dali para frente. Apesar de desejar por anos que a guerra acabasse, não imaginava o quanto ainda teria de trabalhar após o fim do conflito para que de fato houvesse paz.

Além disso havia outra coisa em sua mente, um pensamento insistente que lhe causava inquietação. Ela havia beijado Catra, havia dito que lhe amava, e ela estava neste momento deitada em sua cama.

## Notas Finais

Como ainda estou sem um revisor, perdoem caso haja um eventual erro de português. Espero que aproveitem, o próximo capitulo chega em breve.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Focar apenas nas partes boas...

**Cap 03 – Focar apenas na parte boa**

Catra estava ansiosa, não sabia como agir e isso era irritante. “Vocês dividem dormitório desde que se lembram por gente, não é como se fosse novidade” ela pensava quase em um loop infinito enquanto Adora tomava o que parecia ser o banho mais longo de sua vida. Tentava se convencer de que tudo estava normal, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam de falar sobre o que aconteceu no Coração, e que isso traria à tona anos de competição, rivalidade, traumas e erros e principalmente o fato inegável de que elas tentaram se matar. Não metaforicamente, mas da forma mais literal possível, e ambas tinham cicatrizes em seus corpos e corações que comprovavam isso.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, não se sentia a altura de Adora, afinal... ela era a Princesa do Poder, o maior prodígio tanto da Horda quanto da Resistência, uma líder nata e uma droga de uma guerreira mágica de 2 metros capaz de salvar todo um planeta. Era no mínimo intimidante.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos de autocomiseração que não percebeu que a loira estava logo atrás dela, sentiu seu coração saltar quando ela tocou seu ombro meio incerta, o rabo da gata denunciou o susto pois dobrou de tamanho com os pelos todos eriçados.

\- Parece que tomou um choque – Constatou Adora preocupada usando seu top preto e seu shorts branco de pijama, seu cabelo estava amarrado com o rabo de cavalo costumeiro pois fazia calor aquela noite e isso a desencorajava a deixa-lo solto. – Eu não queria te assustar, nem sabia que conseguiria se tentasse, você sempre ouviu e farejou tão bem, especialmente em lugares fechados assim.

\- Estava distraída. – Desconversou a gata e um silêncio pareceu se instalar no ambiente sem que nenhuma das duas soubesse bem o que fazer. Mas Adora respirou fundo e tomou a iniciativa.

\- Tudo ficou estranho depois do Coração, não é? – falou a loira procurando alguma forma de quebrar o gelo.

\- Parece que sim, quer dizer, não é como se fosse novidade pra nós dormir juntas, mas... – Catra se interrompeu, não sabia como continuar.

\- Mas nós nunca tínhamos nos beijado depois de dizer que nos amávamos em uma experiência de quase morte antes. – Concluiu Adora com um sorriso nervoso.

\- Acho que é isso, mas falando assim parece tão... idiota. – O mesmo sorriso nervoso surgiu no rosto da gata também enquanto olhava para a loira diretamente em seus olhos azuis. – Eu sei que teremos de resolver um monte de coisas, e provavelmente vamos ter de tocar em feridas bem dolorosas, mas...

Vendo que Catra vacilava, Adora se aproximou enlaçando sua cintura com a mão direita e se aproximando até colar sua testa na dela e encarar os olhos heterocromáticos da felina, perto o suficiente para sentir suas respirações se encontrando.

\- Mas que tal só por hoje aproveitarmos apenas a parte boa disso tudo? – A loira sugeriu com um sorriso.

\- Você é tão boba. – Catra enxugou uma pequena lágrima no canto de seu olho amarelado. O coração dela estava acelerado, e sua respiração descompassada. – Mas eu gosto dessa ideia boba.

A mão esquerda da princesa foi até a nuca da felina e a puxou num movimento um pouco mais brusco do que o esperado, seus lábios colaram num beijo de início um pouco incerto, mas que a cada instante foi se tornando mais impetuoso e desesperado, conforme as bocas começavam a entrar numa sincronia quase hipnótica, enquanto Catra entreabria os lábios dando passagem para que Adora explorasse sua boca com a língua num instinto sedento. Com um passo trôpego a loira imprensou o corpo da morena contra a parede num baque surdo, e sorriu enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior dela que a esta altura já tinha uma das mãos enroscada em seus cabelos desfazendo seu rabo de cavalo recém atado e com a outra mão explorava suas costas bem definidas pelos anos de treino militar e marcadas por cicatrizes.

Com seu joelho direito forçou passagem por entre as pernas da gata aumentando a pressão entre seus corpos e a parede. Sua mão esquerda agarrou com força os cabelos da nuca da felina puxando-os num só movimento para baixo, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e separando suas bocas lhe expondo o pescoço pelo qual passou a língua devagar fazendo-a soltar um gemido rouco quase um miado. Simplesmente não havia mais pensamentos ali, e nem medos, apenas puro e irrefreável instinto que a fez abocanhar aquele pescoço com os dentes iniciando um chupão ousado logo em seguida.

Catra ronronava alto e não conseguiu conter um rosnado baixo de pura excitação enquanto Adora lhe beijava o pescoço inteiro. Se esfregava nela de forma involuntária e sensual, soltando pequenos rosnados e gemidos, sentindo a pressão de seu joelho entre suas pernas e a mão forte dela em sua cintura segurando-a de forma possessiva. Elas se conheciam a vida inteira e acreditavam que já haviam visto todas as facetas da personalidade uma da outra, mas nenhuma das duas estava preparada para descobrir o que eram capazes de serem juntas daquela forma. A felina então levou ambas as mãos para o peito de Adora e a empurrou com força em direção a cama.

Adora se desequilibrou e deu alguns passos para trás caindo confusa no colchão, mas assim que viu a morena se aproximando languidamente com um olhar ferino sorriu de forma desafiadora. A cauda da gata se agitava de um lado para o outro conforme seus quadris graciosos se moviam em sua direção em uma velocidade torturantemente lenta.

\- Hey Catra! - Disse ela sustentando o olhar feroz da companheira. A gata ergueu uma das mãos e deixou sua garra exposta no dedo indicador passando-o pela parede no seu caminho até a cama marcando um risco em sua estrutura.

\- Hey Adora! Este jogo dá para duas! - Respondeu a gata enquanto subia na cama de joelhos se impondo sobre ela, deixando o rastro do arranhar de sua garra pelo lençol rasgando-o como se não fosse nada e nublando todo e qualquer fio de raciocínio que a princesa ainda pudesse ter. Erguendo os braços da loira acima de sua cabeça sem resistência e segurando-os pelos pulsos com firmeza em sua mão esquerda enquanto deslizava lenta e provocante sua afiada garra pela lateral do corpo dela com delicadeza sentindo o arrepiar que causava. Com um movimento rápido e preciso enlaçou o tecido da alça direita do top preto e o rasgou fazendo Adora suspirar, deslizando seu indicador para a lateral da peça e cortando-a com a facilidade de quem rasga uma folha de papel.

A tensão no ar era palpável, e Adora embora soubesse que poderia se soltar com facilidade se tentasse, simplesmente estava completamente rendida. Uma corrente elétrica lhe tomava o corpo conforme sentia que agora era o joelho de Catra que lhe pressionava entre as pernas enquanto ela inclinava o rosto em sua direção olhando-a de forma quase predatória com um sorriso que lhe expunha as presas naqueles lábios deliciosos. Catra lhe beijou com volúpia, invadindo sua boca com a língua dessa vez sem nem lhe pedir passagem enquanto com sua mão livre lhe agarrava o seio direito desnudo sentindo o mamilo entumecer e a loira se contorcer gemendo em pleno beijo. Já quase sem fôlego parou e buscou por ar, sem interromper as carícias na pele fina e sensível do seio e sem romper o contato do olhar, ela queria muito ver os olhos de Adora dessa forma, gemendo e arfando, se contorcendo e dominada pelo prazer que ela lhe causava, mil vezes melhor do que qualquer sonho que já tivera e jamais conseguiu reprimir no passado. Segurou o seio com força fazendo com que a loira mordesse o lábio pela excitação da expectativa e vagarosamente aproximou sua boca dele, deixando o ar quente de sua respiração encontrar aquele mamilo rosado delicadamente, apenas para em um movimento repentino abocanha-lo com os dentes fazendo um pequeno grito ecoar pelo quarto. Soltou os pulsos da loira para aproveitar suas duas mãos enquanto brincava nos seios dela, alternando entre eles com beijos, chupões, mordidas e lambidas ligeiramente ásperas de sua língua felina, enquanto Adora se contorcia cravando-lhe as unhas em suas costas e agarrando o lençol rasgado sem controle motor.

Catra desceu seus beijos pela barriga da guerreira, fazendo questão de contornar com a língua cada músculo definido que compunha o trajeto até o elástico do shorts que puxou com a boca o suficiente para depositar um beijo no monte de vênus da loira e seguir com a língua até a virilha esquerda ainda parcialmente coberta pelo tecido inconveniente aonde deixou uma leve mordida. Suas garras passavam levemente por toda a pele branca da princesa que a esta altura já estava avermelhada em vários pontos, seja.

Adora ergueu o quadril instintivamente para que a felina removesse com facilidade a peça incômoda de roupa, e sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço segurando-o com firmeza enquanto outra pequena mordida na virilha lhe fez virar os olhos. Aquilo era novo, aquilo era elétrico, aquilo era mágico. E a cada novo contado daqueles lábios naquela região Adora sentia seu coração falhar por um instante, a cada lambida, cada mordida, cada chupada... em meio ao seu descontrole olhava para baixo tentando encontrar os olhos dela e a simples visão com a qual se deparou parecia enlouquecedora.

Vendo Catra de quatro sobre ela, inclinada no meio de suas pernas, com a bunda empinada e a cauda movendo-se num estalo de um lado para outro Adora não conseguia pensar, não conseguia suportar o desejo, seu corpo simplesmente reagia sem controle e uma febre lhe tomava por completo fazendo o suor brotar. Quando a gata abocanhou seu sexo ela arfou e suas costas ergueram-se violentamente num espasmo, apenas para caírem novamente no colchão enquanto agarrava com as mãos os cabelos da morena com uma força que não conseguia regular. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto sentia Catra lhe explorar com a língua, chupando-lhe com vontade, lambendo e beijando toda a área sensível de sua intimidade, penetrando-lhe com a língua de forma atrevida. Seu corpo tremia e tinha certeza de que falava palavras desconexas e se esfregava no rosto da companheira que parecia cada vez mais ávida provando seu gosto prazerosamente.

Quando achava que seu corpo já não podia mais ser sobrecarregado pelas sensações sentiu que ela se erguia, passando a língua pelos lábios com sua presa exposta orgulhosa por sentir a guerreira se derramar em sua boca, mas ela ainda não tinha acabado, pois enquanto se deitava ao lado da loira colando suas testas para lhe olhar diretamente nos olhos lhe invadiu com dois dedos, fazendo com que Adora soltasse um grito que nem sequer tentou abafar golpeando aleatoriamente o colchão com uma das mãos e agarrando o ombro de Catra com a outra.

A gata fazia questão de observar de perto as expressões da loira enquanto estocava-lhe sem dó num ritmo cada vez mais frenético e bruto, tentando saciar o desejo suplicante da amante. Adora se agarrava a ela com uma força que não controlava mais e cravava suas unhas em suas costas enquanto soltava sons desconexos e desencontrados. Os corações batiam acelerados, e por alguns segundos os olhos azuis de Adora brilharam magicamente enquanto uma descarga poderosa lhe fez espasmar o corpo inteiro e subitamente a força lhe abandonou fazendo-a tombar exausta.

\- Catra... o que foi isso? – Perguntou Adora numa voz rouca e ofegante abraçando a companheira com os braços trêmulos e descoordenados.

\- Foi um bom começo. – Concluiu a gata lambendo os dedos melados. – Agora acho que precisamos de um banho.

\- E você? – inquiriu a loira enquanto levava sua mão para acariciar o rosto da amada que lhe deu um beijo terno, tão diferente dos que haviam trocado até agora.

\- Por hora estou bem – respondeu ela também ofegante sorrindo vitoriosa. – Além disso, você tecnicamente não deve fazer esforço e já parece beeeeeeeemmmmmm cansada.

* * *

O sol já despontava no horizonte fazendo seus raios inconvenientes invadirem o aposento aonde Adora e Catra dormiam profundamente. Quando sem aviso a rainha surgiu no meio do cômodo completamente agitada ainda de pijama.

\- Adora! – ela chamou com urgência ignorando completamente tudo ao seu redor e despertando em um susto as duas figuras que já se punham de pé automaticamente num reflexo do treinamento de toda uma vida.

\- Glimmer? O que houve? – perguntou sobressaltada a loira

\- A janela. – Apontou a monarca. E as três correram para o local aonde pararam sem entender o que estavam vendo.

Ao longe, na parte mais densa da Floresta do Sussurro uma forte luz brilhava com uma potência sobrenatural em um feixe de luz que parecia surgir do céu

\- Sabe quando isso começou? – Perguntou Catra séria.

\- Pouquíssimos minutos, foi o tempo dos guardas me acordarem em meu quarto e eu me teleportar para cá.

E da mesma forma inesperada que surgiu a luz sumiu.

\- Cinco minutos e estamos prontas para partir – disse a felina de forma assertiva, e seca, já se trocando sem se importar com a presença de Glimmer que após trocar um olhar rápido com Adora se teleportou para seus próprios aposentos para se trocar também.

## Notas Finais

Espero que gostem. Ainda estou sem um revisor, então perdoem caso haja algum erro de português perdido por aí.  
Grata pelo carinho e retorno que tenho recebido com essa história.  
Próximo Capitulo em Breve.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Forasteiros

**Cap 04 – Forasteiros**

Catra e Adora já estavam impacientes na porta do palácio já prontas.

\- Essas princesas não tem a menor disciplina! – Reclamou a felina bufando contrariada, enquanto a loira se encostava na parede e a chamava para um abraço que foi prontamente atendido.

\- Você precisa relaxar um pouco. – Adora dizia enterrando seu rosto na nuca de Catra e sentindo seu cheiro enquanto a abraçava por trás carinhosamente. – São só uns minutos e você nunca foi um exemplo disciplinar também.

\- Espero que aquela luz não tenha colocado fogo na floresta, por que se depender da purpurina só vai ter cinzas quando chegarmos. – Concluiu a felina com deboche.

Em um brilho furta-cor Glimmer surgiu trazendo Bow, ainda sonolento ajustando sua aljava nas costas.

\- Demoramos por que o Bow não achava o scanner dele. – justificou a rainha enquanto os quatro amigos se encaminhavam para a Floresta do Sussurro, seguindo na direção de onde antes estava o feixe de luz.

Caminharam por cerca de duas horas até que Catra pareceu farejar algo no ar, e passou a seguir a trilha guiando os demais mata adentro, Adora conhecia aqueles arredores, era relativamente próximo de onde havia encontrado Esperança da Luz pela primeira vez, pouco mais de cinco anos atrás. Todos estavam atentos e preparados para alguma surpresa. Então Catra virou sua cabeça para trás encarando os três com um olhar sério e com a mão direita fez cinco gestos rápidos, que Adora respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e gesticulou com a mão direita duas vezes. Feito isso a felina sumiu entre as árvores deixando Glimmer e Bow confusos sem entenderem o que se passava. Adora diminuiu o passo deixando os amigos assumirem a frente por alguns metros.

De repente, um enorme tigre verde surgiu da mata em um bote poderoso com sua bocarra aberta na direção do casal, que mal teve tempo de reagir, mas foram salvos por Catra que se lançou violentamente contra o tigre no ar, jogando-o para o lado com força e rolando alguns metros parando sobre as pernas agachada e com as garras expostas, dando para Adora a chance invocar sua arma mágica, desta vez na forma de um bastão dourado que usou para tomar propulsão e atingir o enorme felino com um chute antes que ele se recuperasse o suficiente para atacar sua companheira.

Ambas se olharam e Adora fez novamente um sinal rápido de mão que Catra entendeu perfeitamente, de imediato a felina se ergueu e sumiu entre as árvores outra vez. A esta altura Glimmer já disparou duas bolas luminosas que desorientou o enorme tigre e Bow disparou uma de suas flechas que se abriu em pleno voo revelando uma rede de contenção.

\- Adora, o que foi isso entre vocês duas? – Perguntou Bow já com outra flecha preparada, com Glimmer atrás dele assentindo em concordância.

\- Ah... é linguagem de sinais para operação de campo, a gente aprende a se comunicar assim quando cresce no meio de uma base militar. – Respondeu Adora meio sem graça coçando nervosamente a nuca. – Nem me ocorreu que vocês não estavam entendendo o plano.

\- Tinha um plano? – Exclamou Glimmer atônita, mas sem tirar os olhos do Tigre que se debatia tentando soltar-se da rede.

\- Aquilo não vai segurar esse bicho muito tempo. - Concluiu Bow inquieto puxando a corda do arco.

O enorme tigre verde rasgou a rede de contenção sendo atingido logo em seguida por uma flecha de gás no nariz, mas sequer sentiu o efeito do tranquilizante, ainda assim a nuvem formada pela substância permitiu que Glimmer disparasse mais dois projeteis de luz tentando desorientar a fera.

\- Adora! Pega! – A voz de Catra se fez ouvir no meio da mata enquanto do alto de uma árvore um corpo despencou na direção da loira que por instinto o interceptou antes de cair no solo. Era um rapaz desacordado.

Assim que viu o rapaz imediatamente a fera mudou de postura, trazendo as orelhas para trás e rosnando em ameaça com suas enormes presas.

\- Então é ele que você está protegendo? – Perguntou Adora com uma voz tranquila carregando com cuidado o corpo em seus braços. – Prometo que não faremos nenhum mal a vocês.

Adora passou a mão pelo rosto do rapaz arrumando seus cabelos loiros para que pudesse ver seu rosto, era jovem, bonito até e seus traços pareciam familiares, ela reconheceu aquele sono mágico. Com delicadeza o colocou no chão, ciente de que o tigre observava com muita atenção a tudo aquilo. Então se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção a fera, dando-se conta de que ela não era natural também, emanava dele a mesma energia que sentia em Swift Wind ou em Melog.

\- Vê – disse ela lhe estendendo a mão com o brilho sobrenatural em seus olhos e ajoelhando em sua frente ficando com o rosto perigosamente próximo do focinho do animal. – eu também sou mágica!

Ela podia ouvir Bow tencionando a corda de seu arco e sabia que Glimmer estava pronta para atacar, não sabia aonde Catra estava, mas podia sentir seu olhar observando-a oculta, e provavelmente com as garras em riste, mas concentrou-se em permitir que o animal a examinasse. Ele encarou os olhos dela diretamente e um raio de entendimento pareceu cruzar o olhar do felino, embora não soubesse explicar como. Sem aviso ele esfregou sua enorme cabeça em Adora num sinal de afeição e imediatamente ela retribuiu com um afago.

\- Acho que você leva jeito com gatos. – Concluiu Glimmer com um riso aliviado vendo o enorme tigre se aninhando nela como se fosse um filhote pequenino.

\- Todo tipo de gato – comentou Bow divertido apenas para ser jogado ao chão um instante depois por uma Catra irritadiça que pulou do alto da árvore justamente em suas costas apenas por diversão.

\- O cara desmaiado estava numa clareira a alguns metros daqui, e vocês precisam ver isso. – Constatou a felina.

* * *

Adora colocou o rapaz inconsciente sobre o torso do Tigre, achou que isso iria estabelecer um vínculo de confiança e então seguiram todos pelo caminho que Catra indicava por uma curta distância até acharem uma clareira pequena e circular. A guerreira não deixou de notar que era um círculo perfeito demais para ser natural e um pequeno acampamento bem no meio dele.

\- São três pessoas e o gatinho aí. – Constatou Catra farejando o ar e os pertences no local, observando que algumas coisas claramente não eram comuns. – Dois homens e provavelmente uma mulher.

\- Não devem ter ido longe se deixaram o dorminhoco para trás aqui. – Completou o arqueiro sem deixar de se impressionar com os talentos da felina, ainda era muito novo a ideia de tê-la como aliada e não havia se acostumado nem com ela e nem com a dinâmica quase simbiótica que ela tinha com Adora em missão.

\- Então acho melhor a gente esperar que voltem. – Sugeriu Glimmer também observando como a gata tinha talentos.

\- Por incrível que pareça a brilhinho tem razão. – Concordou Catra sentando-se na clareira e abraçando os joelhos, suas orelhas, porém se moviam, denunciando que estava bem atenta aos sons ao redor.

\- De acordo com meu scanner tanto o tigre quanto o Zé soninho ali tem uma assinatura mágica – concluiu Bow embora essa informação já estivesse implícita pra as garotas desde que o tigre e Adora se entenderam.

Adora sentou-se ao lado de Catra, sempre de olho no rapaz adormecido e no tigre verde que se aninhava nele protetivamente. Glimmer e Bow também se sentaram lado a lado com ela aninhando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz com quem conversava baixinho. A guerreira não pode deixar de pensar que havia algo assustadoramente familiar naquele rapaz, e que o sono magico dele era exatamente como o que ela mesma já havia experimentado pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

\- Qual é a deles? – Perguntou Catra num sussurro lançando um meneio de cabeça na direção de Bow e Glimmer.

\- Acho que estão se entendendo ainda... como a gente, sei lá. – Arriscou Adora com um riso sem graça.

\- A gente se entendeu muito bem ontem à noite. – Provocou a gata com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Já disse que te amo? – Questionou a loira.

-Sem estar quase morrendo não. – respondeu a morena e riu descontraidamente. Poderia se acostumar com tudo aquilo, definitivamente poderia. Então seu semblante fechou e suas orelhas se alinharam enquanto o nariz farejava o ar. – Parece que nossos anfitriões chegaram.

Um homem mais velho, com um capacete prateado lhe cobrindo a cabeça e um grosso e bem aparado bigode castanho avermelhado em seu semblante duro foi o primeiro a ser avistado, ele trajava uma armadura de metal alaranjado com vestes de um verde escuro, visíveis por baixo das proteções, tinha uma arma nas mãos e se aproximava com cautela. Apenas a alguns passos dele uma mulher mais jovem, talvez poucos anos mais velha do que o quarteto de amigos, ela trajava roupas brancas e cobria seu corpo com uma armadura dourada, trazia em uma mão um escudo e em outra uma espada elegante. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma trança e seus olhos muito azuis podiam ser vistos mesmo àquela distancia pelos olhos atentos de Catra.

\- Não queremos encrenca! – Bow se fez ouvir assim que percebeu a aproximação, tentando tranquilizar os estranhos. – Só queremos conversar!

A ruiva olhou o tigre que pareceu assentir e em seguida analisou o quarteto. Seu olhar passou frio por Bow, Glimmer e Catra, mas quando encontrou Adora algo mudou. A ruiva encarou intensamente os olhos azuis da loira o que deixou a felina ao seu lado visivelmente incomodada enquanto Adora um pouco sem graça se permitiu ser examinada meticulosamente pela forasteira que já guardava suas armas, bem assim como seu acompanhante. O mais velho se adiantou, um pouco mais relaxado e com um sorriso simpático colocou sua arma em seu coldre, embora não deixasse de notar o movimento apreensivo da mulher felina com olhos bicolores que encarava a ruiva com uma presa exposta. Ele pigarreou interrompendo aquela silenciosa tensão e se apresentou.

\- Eu sou Duncan, essa é minha filha Teela. – Com a mão direita apresentou a moça que se colocava ao seu lado agora e em seguida apontou para o tigre – acho que vocês já conheceram o Pacato. Estamos à procura de uma pessoa.

\- Eu sou Bow, se levantou o rapaz estendendo a mão que Duncan apertou com firmeza e em seguida fez o mesmo com Teela tentando desesperadamente desfazer o clima estranho – Estas são Adora, Catra e a Rainha Glimmer de Lua Clara.

Teela apertou o olhar em direção a moça púrpura como se estivesse analisando a informação, e Catra notou que nem de longe aquele olhar teve a intensidade daquele que presenciou instantes atrás deixando-a ainda mais irritada.

\- O apagadão ali tem nome? – inquiriu Catra com seu deboche natural, mas isso não pareceu incomodar Duncan, embora Teela parecesse bem incomodada.

\- Aquele é Adam. – Respondeu o homem com simplicidade sendo logo cortado pelo tom tenso de sua filha.

\- O que houve com a Rainha Angela e o Rei Micah? – perguntou a ruiva de forma séria erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Glimmer não escondeu o tom triste na voz enquanto se levantava e afrouxava o ombro de suas vestes virando-se de costas e mostrando uma parte de suas pequenas asas ainda por desenvolver.

\- A Rainha Angela, minha mãe está morta a pouco mais de dois anos, já meu pai o Rei Micah está com minha tia no Reino de Mistacor. – Enquanto falava Glimmer sentia o olhar de Teela observando de perto sua asa buscando comprovar suas palavras. Encarou a ruiva que lhe abriu um sorriso hospitaleiro provavelmente por que acreditava no que ouvia. – Vocês conheciam minha mãe?

\- Na verdade não. – respondeu Duncan se sentando e convidando os outros para fazerem o mesmo enquanto acendia o fogo para aquecer um pouco de água em uma panelinha de acampamento. – Nós só temos uma noção geral de quem ela era e de que poderia ser uma aliada importante. Mas nossos dados estão desatualizados, cerca de vinte anos desatualizados, e nossas fontes não eram exatamente confiáveis.

\- O nome She-ra significa algo para vocês? – perguntou Teela de forma direta observando as reações de cada um ao ouvir sua fala, em especial de Adora a quem ficou encarando indisfarçadamente.

\- Talvez, depende muito de o que vocês querem com ela – Disparou Catra encarando Teela certa tensão. Mas sentiu a mão de Adora em seu ombro e não pode impedi-la de falar altruisticamente

\- Eu sou She-ra. – A loira se deu conta enquanto falava de que a informação poderia ser confusa, pois acabara de ser apresentada com outro nome e foi rápida em se explicar. – Mas prefiro que me chamem de Adora quando estou nesta forma.

Estranhamente os forasteiros pareciam bem confortáveis com essa informação, era como se tivessem acabado de ouvir que o céu era azul.

\- A quanto tempo ele está assim? – Adora perguntou apontando com um meneio de cabeça o rapaz adormecido.

-Quase uma semana. -Constatou Duncan – Mas creio que seja questão de tempo agora para ele acordar, da primeira vez levou mais ou menos isso.

\- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais confortável? - Sugeriu Bow com toda a sua simpatia. – Qual é? Vocês obviamente vão ter muito o que falar e o morto muito louco ali vai acordar todo dolorido se continuar largado na grama. Podemos esclarecer tudo isso no Palácio de Lua Clara.

Bow olhou para Glimmer que assentiu prontamente já se levantando. Duncan havia terminado de preparar seu chá, mas encheu seu cantil em vez dos copos ao ver que a decisão parecia já estar tomada, ainda assim tomou um generoso gole e ofereceu aos outros logo em seguida. Bow foi o único que aceitou sem pestanejar.

Catra suspirou com irritação _“Sério que eles simplesmente convidaram os estranhos pra dentro do palácio? E o arqueiro idiota BEBEU daquele cantil? Como essas princesas sobreviveram tanto tempo na guerra?”_ , ela pensava e observando a ruiva percebeu que algo semelhante deveria se passar na mente dela, pois também estava tensa e desconfiada. Duncan se levantou e foi em direção de Adora, olhando-a nos olhos de forma curiosa, a loira pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável, mas não o impediu e sustentou o olhar.

-Teela, levante o acampamento, nós vamos com eles. – Disse o velho guerreiro com um sorriso no rosto.


	5. Capítulo 5 - O Esqueleto no armário.

**Cap 05 – O Esqueleto no armário.**

O caminho para Lua Clara foi tranquilo, com Bow socializando com Duncan e Teela com facilidade e bom humor. Responderam algumas perguntas sobre a geografia local e falaram de banalidades. Pacato esfregava seu focinho nas mãos de Adora de tempos em tempos, o que fazia com que a cauda de Catra se movesse nervosamente, embora sua expressão tentasse transmitir indiferença. Vez por outra Adam soltava um ronco, e a gata não deixou de observar que Teela parecia sempre aliviada com isso, de fato ela mantinha a ruiva sempre em sua vigilância pois não gostara nada da maneira como ela olhou Adora na clareira, embora o Duncan e Pacato também tivessem tido seus momentos encarando a loira nenhum dos dois a incomodou tanto.

Assim que o palácio se fez presente no horizonte já era próximo da hora do almoço, e como não haviam feito dejejum, Glimmer pensou que seria uma boa ideia unir o útil ao agradável.

\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou faminta. Que tal instalar rapidamente nossos convidados e nos sentarmos no Salão de Guerra para fazer uma refeição e conversar? – Propôs a Rainha. – Temos quartos de sobra, e já tivemos um caso parecido com o roncador ali, podemos monitorá-lo até ele acordar.

Teela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas como quem espera mais informações, mas assim que puseram os pés na entrada do palácio guardas vieram na direção deles para recebe-los.

\- Providenciem dois aposentos interligados, e movam as máquinas de monitoramento da Entrapta para o antigo quarto da Catra. Vamos fazer nossas refeições no Salão de Guerra em uma hora, também convoquem a equipe médica real e os coloquem de prontidão. – Glimmer falava enquanto andava, estava cada vez mais pegando o jeito de comandar e cada dia que passava ficava mais parecida com sua mãe.

-Acho que eu vou tomar um banho então, já que temos uma horinha antes do almoço. - disse Bow erguendo o braço direito e cheirando a própria axila.

-Um banho cairia bem – Concordou Duncan batendo a sujeira de suas roupas.

* * *

Catra queria aproveitar um pouco o tempo que tinha num cochilo, e se aninhou na varanda do quarto aproveitando o sol que lhe aquecia os pelos, embora de fato não tenha dormido nem por um instante. Adora e Glimmer estavam instalando os forasteiros e Bow havia ido chamar Entrapta para ver Adam. Não era difícil deduzir que o rapaz de alguma forma era como as princesas, mas ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de um príncipe em Ethéria. Àquela altura ela já havia deduzido que a paz que eles acabaram de conquistar estava indo pelo ralo.

-Wou! Qual o problema de vocês da Horda com colchões fofinhos e lençóis macios? – Observou inconvenientemente Glimmer assim que entrou no quarto deixando Adora muito vermelha e rindo nervosamente.

-Ahhh, é que a gente não tá acostumada, lembra quando eu cheguei? Eu também “matei minha cama” sem querer. – Desconversou a loira.

\- É eu lembro, e não parece a mesma coisa. – Rebateu a cintilante se divertindo enquanto pegava do chão um top preto completamente destruído, que Adora tentou recuperar loucamente mas não conseguiu por que a amiga se teleportou muito rápido. – Achei que os dias de vocês se matando tinham ficado para trás.

A risada de Glimmer preenchia o quarto todo e Catra embora bem acordada, preferiu continuar largada no sol se divertindo com a cena de sua princesa completamente constrangida tentando explicar a situação. Não era tão ruim assim viver em Lua Clara afinal.

-Sério Glimmer! Para com isso! A gente é adulta agora! – Protestava Adora sem ser levada a sério nem por ela mesma.

\- Qual o problema? Somos todas amigas aqui e você sabe que não faz bem guardar nossas emoções! – Glimmer agora observava as marcas de garras na parede com um olhar divertido no rosto. – Talvez devessem dar uma meditada com a Perfuma, controlar essa raiva toda, sabe?

-Ei purpurina! – Chamou Catra se levantando e ajeitando seus cabelos com os dedos enquanto se espreguiçava. – Adora e eu não temos muita prática nisso de falar das emoções, então pega leve vai!

Glimmer ainda confiante em sua travessura se teleportou para o lado da felina colocando a mão em seu ombro e procurando sua melhor voz de conforto tentando transparecer uma maturidade que obviamente lhe faltava.

\- Sempre que precisarem de ajuda para expressar suas emoções podem contar comigo. Eu sei o quanto a Horda prejudicou o lado sensível de vocês. – Glimmer se divertia com a cara de Adora que parecia cada vez mais querer sumir e bufava.

\- Valeu glitter, mas... ontem eu tive uma pequena crise aqui sozinha enquanto a Adora estava no banho... – Catra hesitou por um instante com seus olhos heterocromáticos lacrimejantes desarmando totalmente a rainha que começou a se arrepender da brincadeira, talvez elas realmente estivessem com problemas. Afinal foram criadas por uma psicopata que mexeu profundamente com a mente e as emoções das duas desde muito jovens. – Eu não sabia a quem recorrer e nem o que fazer, estava tensa e por sorte me lembrei da melhor maneira de exorcizar fantasmas e abrir meu coração...

Catra olhou para Adora rapidamente, ela já havia entendido sua brincadeira cínica. Pegou então as mãos de Glimmer que lhe olhava com compaixão.

\- Então você abriu seu coração e se permitiu falar sobre seus sentimentos finalmente? – a rainha concluiu com uma voz contida e empática, só para ver o enorme sorriso que se formou na cara cheia de deboche da felina ao lhe responder prontamente.

\- Não.... eu só transei mesmo! – A voz debochada de Catra provocou gargalhadas em Adora que não conseguia parar de olhar para Glimmer completamente vermelha e sem ação totalmente constrangida. – Devia tentar também glitter, faz maravilhas! Não sei vocês, mas esse papo todo de sentimentos tá me dando fome!

E sem nem se preocupar em olhar para as princesas novamente simplesmente saiu do quarto rumo ao Salão de Guerra, mas conseguia ouvir risos ainda ecoando pelo corredor.

* * *

O Salão de Guerra estava com as janelas altas abertas, deixando o ambiente fresco, uma bem servida refeição era colocada na mesa enquanto todos se acomodavam à mesa.

\- Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Rainha Glimmer. – Disse polidamente Teela enquanto se sentava, obviamente ela estava acostumada com protocolos reais. – Creio que temos muito que conversar agora e todos temos perguntas.

\- Que tal começar por quem são vocês e o que querem com a She-ra? – disparou Catra sem rodeios enquanto pegava um pedaço generoso de carne em seu prato. A ruiva deu um suspiro e a encarou, era explícito que não iam muito com a cara uma da outra.

\- Justo. – Concluiu Teela bebendo um bom gole de seu copo antes de prosseguir. – Eu sou a Capitã da Guarda do Rei Randor, meu pai, Duncan, é o Mentor, o Cientista chefe do Exército do Rei. Somos enviados de Grayskull.

Todos ali pareceram perder o ar por alguns segundos, Catra observava Glimmer e Bow que estavam sérios e visivelmente curiosos, Adora por outro lado tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar, e tentou disfarçar a ansiedade, e a gata apenas em vê-la assim sentia o coração bater forte. Estava com medo do que os forasteiros poderiam dizer, a esta altura já tinha deduzido muitas coisas e só gostaria de estar errada, por que tinha uma insegurança de que as próximas palavras que aquelas pessoas dissessem arrastariam Adora para outra guerra qualquer, e mal sobreviveram a última. Sentiu a loira pegar sua mão embaixo da mesa com firmeza, procurando por ela.

\- Grayskull... – Adora repetiu mais para si que para os outros enquanto olhava seu prato perdida por uns instantes. Então chacoalhou a cabeça e encarou os forasteiros – O que é Grayskull?

A pergunta pareceu chocar Teela, mas Duncan estava bem mais sereno.

\- Não tem como você saber. Você era só um bebê quando foi levada. – Ele disse com um pouco de tristeza. Parecia ter vergonha de olhar para Adora. – O Castelo de Grayskull foi construído muito tempo atrás para proteger o Fogo da Eternidade, que é o ponto de origem de toda a criação e de toda a magia. Foi construído pelo lendário Rei Grayskull que também foi quem utilizou duas fagulhas primordiais para forjar neste Fogo duas armas mágicas. A Espada do Poder e a Espada da Proteção.

Ninguém tinha coragem de interromper o velho soldado. E todos alternavam seus olhares entre ele e Adora que estava pensativa e séria tentando absorver o que pudesse. Em sua mente cruzava as informações com os fragmentos que já havia obtido de Mara e Esperança da Luz e as coisas começavam a se encaixar.

\- A Feiticeira é a protetora do Castelo, e embora seja a entidade mais poderosa viva em todos os universos ela está confinada naquelas paredes de pedra. – Duncan vacilou um pouco, mas bebeu um generoso gole de bebida e logo prosseguiu, todos notaram que essa Feiticeira queria dizer algo para ele e Teela parecia consciente disso. – Antes de morrer o Rei Grayskull dividiu seu poder em dois receptáculos semidivinos. Que por sua natureza, não podem ser completamente destruídos, suas almas ancestrais são imortais e reencarnam em um hospedeiro digno de tempos em tempos se fundindo a ele e tornando-se um só.

\- Tá querendo dizer que tecnicamente a She-ra é uma espécie de semideusa? – perguntou Bow apenas para ter certeza se não estava entendendo nada errado. E ficou um pouco atordoado quando os forasteiros assentiram.

\- O rei Grayskull morreu enfrentando seu irmão, Hordak. Mas não foi exatamente uma vitória. – Teela completou.

Catra se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome de Hordak, ela entendia o que eles diziam, pois já havia se conectado na consciência coletiva quando caiu nas garras de Hordak Prime, sabia que ele era ancestral. Apertou a mão de Adora tentando refrear seu tremor nem percebeu que sua mão livre foi levada a nuca, tocando a cicatriz do chip. Adora lançou um olhar de conforto, mas ela mesma parecia bem emotiva também. Duncan prosseguiu sua história...

\- Esse aí a gente já conhece, se puder encurtar a explicação – disparou Catra de forma irônica. E Teela assentiu contrariada, sem deixar de soltar um suspiro para evidenciar o que ela achou ser uma grosseria.

\- A luta entre Hordak e Grayskull acabou fragmentando a criação em universos, nós conhecemos três e sabemos da existência de um quarto aonde parece não haver magia. O Hordak original foi banido para o mais distante desses universos, uma cópia imperfeita dele foi jogado aqui, e no nosso universo o braço direito dele ficou para trás, seu aprendiz Skelletor.

\- Skelletor é um feiticeiro, e tem uma essência primordial também, passou um bom tempo adormecido até que despertou. – Teela concluiu com um suspiro cansado. – Estamos em guerra com ele desde muito antes de eu nascer, e de alguma forma ele conseguiu abrir um portal vinte e um anos atrás, foi quando Adora foi sequestrada.

Por baixo da mesa a loira apertou a mão da companheira, e sentiu o olhar preocupado de Glimmer. A rainha cintilante lembrava muito bem de quando descobriram que Adora havia sido sequestrada através de um portal.

\- Eu tentei impedir que ele levasse os bebês, mas fracassei e você foi levada. – Concluiu Duncan com vergonha de sua falha.

\- Você disse “os bebês”? – perguntou Glimmer hesitante erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e pensando imediatamente no loiro adormecido.

\- Sim, Skelletor pretendia ficar com um e enviar o outro para seu mestre Hordak Prime, eu consegui recuperar Adam, mas Adora acabou sendo levada. E nós por muitos anos procuramos por ela no lugar errado.

Adora se levantou bruscamente derrubando a cadeira atrás de si e saindo apressada do Salão. Suas mãos tremiam, e seu estômago parecia se revirar causando-lhe ânsias.

Catra a seguiu.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Os mesmos olhos

**Cap 06 – Os mesmos Olhos.**

Apesar da comida maravilhosa, não foi a melhor das refeições.

\- Perdoem a Adora, ela teve uma vida bem difícil e é muito para absorver, talvez ela precise de um pouco de ar. – justificou Glimmer que embora estivesse preocupada, tentava focar na ideia de que Catra cuidaria de sua amiga. – Tem uma coisa que não entendi. O nome Mara significa algo para vocês?

\- Sabemos pouco sobre ela. -Disse Duncan – A única coisa que sabemos é que quando a Horda Prime quase conseguiu invadir o coração de Etérnia ela conseguiu abrir um portal e conseguiu trazer metade de nosso universo para Despontos. Creio que foi o que criou a sua Ethéria. Ela foi a última She-ra que vimos em nosso mundo e achamos que tenha morrido depois do portal.

\- Então tecnicamente nosso universo é uma metade desse universo, e Ethéria foi criada da metade do seu planeta chamado Etérnia? – inferiu o arqueiro enquanto separava os ingredientes em seu prato como se fossem os universos mencionados na conversa. – Parece que o seu Skelletor planejava enviar a Adora para o Hordak Prime, mas acabou enviando para cá, não sei se por engano ou...

Bow pensava em Shadow Weaver, mas não teve coragem de verbalizar, ele lembrava de quando ela revelou que Adora veio através de um portal a pouco mais de dois anos atrás e de como aquela informação impactou a amiga.

\- E a bela adormecida lá no quarto é irmão da Adora – interrompeu Glimmer – ele é como ela? Com o brilho, os músculos e dois metros de altura?

Teela assentiu com um pequeno sorriso, havia pouco tempo que descobrira o segredo de Adam e ainda estava se acostumando com isso.

\- Nesta forma ele atende por He-man – afirmou a ruiva com uma voz suave.

\- E se ele está desacordado, é por que algo grande está acontecendo no lugar de onde vocês vieram. – Concluiu a Rainha de Lua Clara.

\- E estamos aqui para alertá-los de que Skelletor localizou vocês e é questão de tempo até ele chegar aqui. – Arrematou o mentor. – Nós o atrasamos, e foi assim que Adam se exauriu.

* * *

Adora estava zonza.

A princesa se apoiava no parapeito da sacada de seu quarto, organizando os pensamentos. Todos os fragmentos de informação que Esperança da Luz lhe mostrara, as coisas que Shadow Weaver lhe dissera anos atrás, e a presença horrenda de Hordak Prime em sua mente no Coração de Ethéria a cerca de uma semana.

Os traços do rapaz adormecido lhe pareciam tão familiares, e agora ela se dava conta de que eram os seus próprios traços. Até pouquíssimo tempo atrás ela havia chego ao limite. Estava no limiar da morte e despojada de tudo que era e tudo que tinha, se não fosse por Catra certamente teria morrido e o planeta todo iria morrer junto. Agora de repente ela tinha um irmão, talvez pais... eles a procuraram... estes anos todos eles a procuraram.

Não sabia por que suas mãos tremiam, e estava frustrada por não conseguir parar de tremer.

\- Ta tudo bem se você precisar de um tempo pra absorver. – Catra lhe abraçou com firmeza. – Não precisa voltar lá se não quiser.

\- Você sabe que eu preciso. – falou a loira com a voz mais vacilante do que pretendia.

\- Você é a salvadora desse mundo. Não tem de fazer nada que não queira. – A felina acariciava o cabelo da companheira aninhando sua cabeça em seu peito. – A gente já superou essa história de “destino inescapável”, lembra?

\- Você realmente não percebeu né? – Adora a encarava cheia de amor. – Eu não sou a salvadora desse mundo.... você é. Foi você que me salvou, foi seu amor que trouxe a She-ra de volta. No fim das contas...foi você, Catra.

E com um beijo os corações pareceram se acalmar. Os tremores passaram, por um instante o tempo parou...

* * *

Ambas retornaram ao Salão de Guerra de mãos dadas, Adora estava visivelmente mais calma e Catra também parecia nitidamente mais relaxada, a refeição ainda não havia sido tirada elas sentiam os olhares de todos, e Glimmer se teleportou para abraça-las assim que chegaram, Bow veio logo em seguida.

\- Ficamos preocupados. – disse a rainha cintilante.

\- Não importa o que aconteça, estaremos juntos nessa viu? – assentiu Bow. – Melhores amigos pra sempre, lembram?!

Duncan observava a cena comovido, embora seu semblante forte talvez não transparecesse o quanto. Quando ouviu que Adora tivera uma vida difícil, que fora criada por uma horrível feiticeira como soldado da Horda sua culpa aflorou, mas vendo que ela tinha boas pessoas ao seu redor sentia uma espécie de alívio. Apesar de tudo ela tinha amigos e... uma gata aparentemente. Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso com essa parte.

\- Me desculpem, eu só precisava de ar. – Justificou Adora puxando a cadeira de Catra para que ela voltasse ao seu lugar na mesa e sentando-se novamente ao lado dela. – Eu tenho pais?

A ruiva assentiu, observando com curiosidade o comportamento das duas.

\- Sim, o Rei Randor e a Rainha Marlenna estão vivos. Eles se lembram de você, mas o reino não. Para manter a esperança do povo, a Feiticeira apagou as lembranças sobre sua existência. Apenas seus pais, a Feiticeira, meu pai e eu sabíamos que você existia, e claro que Skelletor também sabe, mas não tinha ideia de aonde estava e nem se continuava viva. Agora o Skelletor sabe aonde você se encontra e está a caminho também.

Teela não conseguia falar com Adora sem olhá-la nos olhos diretamente, coisa que não passava despercebido por ninguém. Catra ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com desconfiança encarando a ruiva.

\- E como exatamente ele descobriu esta informação? – sua voz veio com um cinismo involuntário, mas Catra não se importou.

Esta pergunta foi Duncan que respondeu após engolir uma garfada de sua refeição, Glimmer e Bow já sabiam e pareciam bem desanimados.

\- Semana retrasada interceptamos um sinal, levamos um bom tempo para compreender, mas era um sinal de Hordak Prime para Skelletor, creio que chamando reforços. Não conseguimos a mensagem inteira, mas haviam instruções de como chegar aqui. – Então, na semana passada, fizemos um ataque surpresa, na esperança de danificar as instalações e roubar o que pudéssemos de informação sobre como abrir nosso próprio portal para cá.

Teela abaixou a cabeça e apertou o talher em sua mão com raiva enquanto seu pai prosseguia, Catra observou isso e um sorriso de canto lhe veio a boca quando pareceu compreender algo.

\- Havia uma enorme fonte de energia, uma espécie de pedra rúnica, aquilo tinha poder suficiente para explodir um continente e He-man usou tudo que tinha de seu poder para impedir isso, ele absorveu a explosão. Mas depois voltou a ser Adam e desmaiou, e está dormindo até agora. – Duncan explicou preocupado. – Nós conseguimos atrasá-los, mas certamente ele virá atendendo ao chamado de Hordak Prime.

\- Pera? Só isso? Esse He-man não parece grande coisa! – observou Catra sem pensar – A minha garota aqui, salvou o nosso mundo e só dormiu três dias depois disso!

Glimmer levou seus dedos a têmpora, Bow deu um tapa na própria testa e Adora lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

-O quê? Foi só uma observação! – retrucou a felina com uma falsa inocência. Em seu íntimo se divertiu provocando a ruiva que parecia ter uma quedinha por seu recém descoberto.... cunhado? Ela ainda não sabia como definir algumas coisas.

Graças a Bow que é extremamente sociável a situação não durou e o restante da refeição foi tranquila. Glimmer decidiu que convocaria a Aliança das Princesas para introduzir os forasteiros e planejar o que fazer para se prepararem para uma nova invasão.... ou a continuação da invasão passada... dependia muito do ponto de vista.

* * *

“Foi sorte!”

Pensou Adora, enquanto corria numa esteira, monitorada por Entrapta que usava máquinas para avaliar seu físico. Ela havia depois de muita discussão conseguido convencer a todos que precisava se exercitar, já que ainda não se sentia forte o suficiente para trazer a She-ra queria garantir que a Adora estava em condições do que viria, Glimmer jogou a cartada de “Eu sou a rainha” e disse que só permitiria depois que ela fosse fisicamente avaliada então ali estava ela.

“Foi sorte” novamente o pensamento. Era frustrante se dar conta de que a guerra na realidade nunca acabou. Dias atrás quando estava no Coração e derrotou Hordak Prime só havia sido capaz disso por que os “reforços” estavam atrasados! Isso era desanimador. Será que ainda assim teriam vencido se a mensagem não tivesse sido interceptada? Se o tal Skelletor tivesse chego para se unir ao seu mestre ela ainda teria sido suficiente? Abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e enxugando o suor em sua testa.

\- Ela poderia ir até a Zona do Medo e voltar neste ritmo – observou Bow que acompanhava as princesas olhando atentamente os sinais luminosos no monitor ligado ao tronco da loira.

\- Provavelmente. - Concordou a princesa geek enquanto com seu cabelo pegava outro tablet que piscava, seus olhos brilharam mostrando para o arqueiro as informações que acabara de receber. O rapaz imediatamente correu até a esteira e parou o equipamento, fazendo a amiga se desequilibrar por um segundo antes de parar sobressaltada.

\- Adam acordou. – Disse Bow com entusiasmo.

* * *

Teela estava no quarto, que fora cedido para Adam, lendo alguns relatórios que Glimmer lhe fornecera sobre a guerra contra Hordak Prime. A folha estava no chão, e a ruiva fazia flexões de braço, subindo e descendo sem tirar os olhos atentos das palavras escritas, ela era afinal acima de tudo uma guerreira e tinha orgulho de ser disciplinada. Foi Pacato que lhe tirou a concentração chamando-a com um roncar animado.

\- Não tem um músculo no meu corpo que não esteja dolorido – disse a voz sonolenta ainda vindo da cama, enquanto Teela se aproximava e lhe pegava a mão. – Que quarto é esse?

\- Qual a última coisa que você se lembra Adam? – A ruiva perguntou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado e lhe acariciava a mão com o polegar.

Ele se esforçou e lembrou-se da pedra rúnica, ela ia explodir, por sorte não era tão grande e ele conseguiu abranger sua extensão com seus braços fortes. Ele absorveu a explosão, se lembrava disso, se lembrava também que haviam conseguido informações sobre sua irmã depois... nada.

\- Ela tem os mesmos olhos que você – disse Teela ao perceber aonde os pensamentos do rapaz o estavam levando. – Na verdade é até um pouco desconcertante o quanto vocês se parecem.

Teela não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto aquela semelhança havia mexido com ela, mas para sua sorte Adam ainda estava ligeiramente desnorteado. Não que ele normalmente fosse muito observador, o que por sinal frustrava a ruiva profundamente, pois ela precisava se esforçar muito para ele perceber coisas que deveriam ser obvias. Ele olhou ao redor tentando se localizar, e compreendendo que já não estavam e Etérnia.

Pacato subiu na cama e esfregava sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz de forma carinhosa, competindo com a ruiva pela atenção dele que lhe atendeu com um cafuné.

\- Esse é o quarto dela? – observou confuso ao reparar no espaçoso aposento excessivamente largo e muito muito feminino para seu gosto.

\- Pelo pouco que pude compreender esse era o quarto da gata dela – Respondeu Teela dando de ombros. Ela ainda não havia compreendido como Catra se encaixava naquele contexto. Quer dizer... obviamente ela era ligada a Adora, até um cego via isso, mas ela parecia simplesmente não se encaixar em nada naquele lugar, e era visivelmente impertinente e deselegante para a corte de Lua Clara, ou para qualquer Corte Real.

\- O gato dela tinha um quarto desse tamanho? – Perguntou o rapaz visivelmente confuso esfregando a nuca sem saber o que pensar dessa informação estranha.

A ruiva não teve tempo de responder por que uma batida na porta foi ouvida pouco antes de se entreabrir timidamente, revelando uma Adora hesitante.

\- Bem, acho que vocês dois precisam de um tempo. – Concluiu Teela depositando um beijo na testa do rapaz e chamando Pacato para acompanha-la.

A ruiva e o tigre cumprimentaram a loira antes de sair fechando a porta atrás de si. No corredor, encostada com os braços cruzados e um pé na parede estava Catra que olhava fixamente para a porta, acompanhada de Melog. Nenhuma das duas disfarçou o desprazer em se encontrarem.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Recomeços

**Cap 07 – Recomeços**

Adora entrou com passos inseguros no quarto, e percebeu que o rapaz sentado na cama estava tão perdido quanto ela e apesar do esforço em abrir a boca voltou a fechar sem saber bem por onde começar. Foi o rapaz que quebrou o silêncio.

\- Deusa! Você é igualzinha a mim! – disse Adam ainda meio sem jeito. – Quer dizer... se eu fosse uma mulher bonita.

O loiro coçou a nuca, e isso fez Adora rir.

\- Eu também coço a nuca quando estou sem graça. – Confessou a loira fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa e se aproximando um pouco mais relaxada. – Oi eu sou Adora, meio que a gente é irmão.

\- Adam – Disse ele sem saber se estendia a mão ou se a abraçava, por sorte ela pareceu resolver isso quando se sentou ao lado dele e o cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça. Talvez abraços e beijos viessem com o tempo. – Você também tá completamente sem saber o que fazer né?

\- Sim! Muito! Quer dizer, até ontem à noite eu era órfã e agora eu tenho um irmão e família, e tem mais guerra... eu nem sei por onde começo! – desabafou a loira com um alivio enorme.

\- Exatamente! Quer dizer... eu sabia que você existia, mas era só uma informação meio estranha tipo... não parecia muito real, sabe? – Ele também parecia aliviado.

\- Que tal a gente só se conhecer e deixar toda a parte de família, guerra e traumas para pensar mais tarde? – sugeriu a moça muito mais leve.

\- Concordo! Acho que pode funcionar. – Assentiu o rapaz também um pouco mais confortável sem saber muito bem por onde começar. Por alguns instantes apenas se olharam, absorvendo a ideia de que tinham traços fisionômicos parecidos, especialmente os olhos. O silêncio pareceu esmagador por um segundo e Adora então deu o primeiro passo.

\- Está confortável aqui? Já estão preparando alguma refeição pra você, quando eu passei por isso acordei faminta. – Ela disse com certa incerteza.

\- Estou sim, parece um quarto muito legal, obrigado. Então... me disseram que este era o quarto do seu gato? – questionou o rapaz meio perdido, mas com total naturalidade, o que fez Adora rir alto descontraidamente fazendo seu rosto corar um pouco.

\- Não é bem isso, mas essa é uma história complicada. Podemos começar com algo mais fácil? – Adora enxugava uma lágrima causada pelo riso solto.

\- Tipo? Já sei, você também acha engraçado como as pessoas ficam te olhando que nem besta quando você se transforma? – a pergunta podia parecer estranha, mas Adora sorriu feliz ao ouvi-la, por que nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de falar desse assunto com alguém que entendesse tão bem esse sentimento.

* * *

\- Vai ficar encarando a porta aí parada? – questionou a ruiva olhando para Catra sem muita simpatia.

\- Só estava dando apoio para Adora, esse lance de descobrir um irmão perdido pode ser meio desconcertante em alguns momentos – respondeu Catra tentando não parecer muito interessada em conversar dando de ombros.

\- Suponho que sim.... – respondeu Teela pensando um pouco. – Esse era seu quarto né? Desculpe se nossa chegada foi inconveniente para você.

Catra ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, aquilo era um sinal de bandeira branca? Não sabia dizer, mas resolveu deixar fluir e ver aonde a conversa daria, embora não admitisse estava curiosa.

Pacato e Melog se encaravam, se cheiravam, pareciam estar se conhecendo também. A felina desencostou da parede e começou a andar, fazendo um sinal de cabeça para que a ruiva a seguisse se quisesse.

\- Não foi inconveniente não, de qualquer maneira eu só usei esse quarto por uma noite mesmo. – respondeu Catra de forma indiferente.

\- E por que isso? – Questionou curiosa a ruiva olhando sua interlocutora tentando não parecer tão curiosa quanto a outra estava.

\- Por que me mudei para o quarto da Adora no dia seguinte. – Catra respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca talvez um pouco mais debochado do que deveria, mas encarou a ruiva para ver sua reação atentamente.

\- Então vocês são como um casal? Ou algo assim? – concluiu Teela sustentando o olhar de Catra. Dessa vez era ela quem sorria de forma irritante analisando a outra.

\- Acho que somos “algo assim”, a gente ainda não conversou sobre isso. – A felina deu de ombros, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade. – E você com o soninho alí?

\- Talvez “algo assim” também. -Teela deu um suspiro sem graça, era tão aparente assim que havia algo estranho entre ela e Adam? Eles nem tinham interagido na frente de Catra e ela já estava deduzindo coisas? Afinal ele estava apagado até agora!

Melog e Pacato pareciam estar se acostumando com a presença um do outro, quando chegaram a uma sacada ampla foram em direção ao sol e se acomodaram sentando-se sobre suas patas traseiras, ainda se observando de tempos em tempos. Catra subiu no parapeito se acomodando quase como eles e Teela se apoiou no frontão com as mãos observando a vista do lugar. Um silêncio pareceu se formar por uns instantes de forma desconfortável entre elas.

\- Não gosto de como você olha pra Adora. – Disparou a gata sem rodeios, pegando a ruiva completamente de surpresa, que engasgou sem saber como responder a isso. Ela até fez menção a uma resposta, mas já era tarde, Catra havia ido embora, furtivamente antes que ela se desse conta.

O tigre mágico e a pantera mística por outro lado rolavam de um canto para outro brincando de luta como se fossem filhotes.

* * *

_No coração da Terra Vermelha._

Um tubo enorme de luz se formou do nada, e por alguns minutos esse fenômeno poderia ser visto por centenas de pessoas no raio de alguns quilômetros de distância, isso claro, se houvessem pessoas neste raio, mas em poucos minutos o fenômeno desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia aparecido deixando em seu lugar um pequeno grupo de cinco indivíduos em pleno deserto.

\- Esse lugar parece uma terra de ninguém! – Reclamou com uma voz bestial um homem enorme e musculoso com o corpo coberto por pelos grossos e longos. Sua boca exageradamente grande não conseguia conter suas presas que ficavam expostas mesmo com ela fechada. Ele se agachava cheirando um punhado de terra, sabia que o resquício mais próximo de civilização estava a mais de sessenta quilômetros dali apenas pelas fragrâncias que seus sentidos aguçados captavam.

\- O que esperava? Não podemos chegar em plena vista, ainda estamos em menor número. – respondeu um homem musculoso que tinha partes de seu corpo substituídas por próteses mecânicas grosseiras. Seu rosto parcialmente mutilado exibia uma mandíbula metálica dando-lhe uma aparência assustadora e uma voz áspera e artificial.

\- Calem a boca e me deixem pensar! – Exigiu a voz da única figura feminina do grupo, silenciando os quatro companheiros com autoridade e certo medo. Era uma mulher imponente com profundos olhos negros e lábios impecavelmente marcados por um indefectível batom vermelho, usava um diadema negro e roxo com detalhes de um azul metálico que lhe ocultava completamente os cabelos, e segurava um cajado místico em uma das mãos. Ela olhou com desdém para os outros e disparou suas ordens. – Homem-Fera vá providenciar nosso jantar, Mandíbula e Kobra vão sondar os arredores e descubram o que puderem sem chamar muita atenção! Modulok levante acampamento, e seja caprichoso em minha tenda particular!

E então, sem nenhuma satisfação aos seus subalternos, a mulher ergueu seus braços fazendo brotar do chão sombras místicas que a envolveram e sua forma esbelta que pareceu explodir em milhares de pássaros negros feitos de pura treva.

* * *

Bow cruzou os corredores amplos que levavam à sala do trono, passando pelos olhares atentos de dezenas de guardas. Agora que Glimmer era a Rainha de Lua Clara, ele não podia mais simplesmente entrar pela janela do quarto da moça e virar a noite comendo doces e conversando.

Após ser anunciado, as enormes portas duplas foram abertas permitindo sua entrada, e Glimmer estava em seu trono sentada de forma ereta, analisando um papel atentamente enquanto um secretário ao seu lado aguardava em silêncio por seu parecer. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda com o dedo indicador em riste como quem dizia “Só um instante”, mas não desviou o olhar do que lia.

\- Isso é inaceitável. – Concluiu a rainha com uma voz séria apontando dois trechos do documento para o secretário. – Me apresente uma alternativa coerente para esses tópicos amanhã, na primeira hora após o almoço.

O secretário assentiu, tomando o documento em suas mãos e se retirando logo em seguida.

\- Guardas, deixem-nos à sós! – Ordenou Glimmer num tom que lembrava em muito sua mãe, apenas para desabar relaxadamente no trono assim que se viu realmente sozinha com o rapaz no enorme aposento.

\- Cada dia mais você está dominando esse lance de ser rainha né? – observou o arqueiro fazendo uma reverência desengonçada e brincalhona apenas para fazer a moça rir.

Ela o chamou para perto e ele foi, sentando-se no braço direito do trono da rainha permitindo que a jovem descansasse sua cabeça em seu colo.

\- Você não faz ideia de como isso é exaustivo! Como ela conseguia? – questionou Glimmer com a voz cansada, fechando os olhos para sentir os dedos dele acariciando seus cabelos de forma carinhosa.

\- Acho que é prática, com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil e eu vou estar com você sempre que precisar. - Parecia que Bow sempre sabia o que dizer e como dizer para acalmá-la. – Como você está com tudo o que descobrimos?

Ela se endireitou no trono, para poder olhar para o rapaz. Soltou um longo suspiro sem disfarçar seu desânimo.

\- Foi muito fácil para mim abraçar a ideia de que a paz estava ao nosso alcance. – A voz triste não combinava com ela. – Quer dizer... não consigo parar de pensar que vencemos Hordak Prime em um golpe de sorte.

\- Acho que é o que todos pensamos em algum momento. Você não viu como a Adora corria naquela esteira! Achei que fosse queimar o equipamento. – Bow disse sem pensar e se arrependeu logo em seguida.

\- Adora deve estar com a cabeça a mil! Justo agora que parecia que ela teria algum descanso. – Glimmer deixou escapar uma ponta de medo em sua voz, que o rapaz não deixou de captar. – Você viu como ela chegou no limite. Ela realmente estava disposta a se matar pra salvar todos nós.

\- Se não fosse a Catra provavelmente é o que ela teria feito. – Concluiu Bow, olhando a moça nos olhos diretamente. – Isso tudo nos faz olhar algumas coisas por outra perspectiva, não é?

-Você ainda não me perdoou por tudo que eu fiz? – perguntou envergonhada a cintilante.

Ele se aproximou e pegou a mão esquerda da moça na sua e levou a mão esquerda até seu rosto. Ela se permitiu repousar naquele carinho, estava disposta a aceitar tudo que ele lhe oferecesse, pois já haviam se declarado, mas sabia que haviam feridas que precisavam de tempo para se curar portanto daria a ele o tempo e espaço que fossem necessários.

\- Quando você disse que me amava eu não estava pronto. – Começou o arqueiro tentando fazê-la entender o que ele sentia. – Eu estava sim ainda ferido e magoado por suas ações, mas... tinha outra coisa que me segurava.

As palavras dele despertaram curiosidade em Glimmer que lutava para retomar o controle de seus batimentos cardíacos. Vendo que ele havia empacado ali, ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu retirando dali forças para organizar os pensamentos e continuar.

\- Eu tinha esperança de vitória, eu confiava em Adora de forma irrestrita naquela hora e tinha um bom plano, mas... não achava que eu sobreviveria ao plano. Quer dizer... você é filha da Ângela e seu pai – ele parecia procurar as palavras – ele é um dos maiores feiticeiros de Ethéria, os dois sempre acreditaram que você os superaria... eu sempre acreditei que você os superaria. E superou, você venceu Micah em um duelo de magia. Era óbvio que acontecesse o que acontecesse você sobreviveria.

Glimmer sentiu um medo irracional ali. Não fazia sentido temer o passado, tudo aquilo já tinha acontecido, e os dois sobreviveram, mas a ideia de que ele estava disposto em enfrentar a morte, a ideia de que Bow tinha certeza de que morreria lhe apavorou. Ela esperava isso de Adora, esperava isso de Catra também, mas não dele, ele sempre foi sua esperança e saber que a convicção dele também vacilava era desconcertante.

\- Você tinha perdido a esperança? – ela concluiu chocada.

\- Não exatamente. – Ele corrigiu – Eu tinha esperança, era tudo que todos nós tínhamos naquela altura. Haviam ali coisas tão maiores em jogo, e diante daquilo tudo eu era o menor, aquele que poderia fazer aquilo que ninguém faria. Eu era o único que poderia me arriscar sem comprometer tanto as nossas chances. Só estava em paz com a ideia de que talvez para garantir que essa esperança ficasse viva, eu poderia...

\- Morrer. – Ela terminou a frase por ele num sussurro fraco. E ele assentiu. – Por isso você invadiu a base do Hordak Prime, por isso fez questão de transmitir para toda Ethéria, você convocou todos para a luta, mas colocou um alvo na própria testa.

\- E embora fosse maravilhoso saber que você me amava, não queria que sua última lembrança de nós juntos fosse um beijo de despedida. – Ele disse erguendo o rosto dela com sua mão direita em seu queixo de forma delicada. – Me perdoe se você achou que era uma rejeição.

\- De certa forma... foi. – Concluiu ela.

\- Que tal começarmos de novo então? – sugeriu o arqueiro, e ela então puxou um pouco de ar reunindo forças e abriu um sorriso.

\- Bow... Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei e pretendo continuar assim até o fim. – disse ela, observando os olhos castanhos dele mais brilhantes do que nunca.

\- E eu te amo também, Glimmer. – Reafirmou ele alguns instantes antes de levar delicadamente seus lábios até os dela em um beijo carinhoso e gentil.


	8. Capítulo 8 - O despertar

**Cap 08 – O Despertar**

Catra não aguentava mais esperar. Estava largada na cama com os braços e pernas abertos, quase como uma estrela encarando o teto já fazia tempo demais. Até havia pensado em dar uma volta, mas não queria esbarrar novamente em Teela que parecia ter o dom de lhe tirar do sério e de estar em seu caminho. Lógico que ela sabia que Adora provavelmente tinha muito o que conversar com Adam, e que tecnicamente eles eram irmãos, mas na prática era só um desconhecido e a felina estava já impaciente com o passar das horas. Afinal o que tudo aquilo significava?

Duncan lhe parecia simpático, não que gostasse do velho soldado, mas pelo menos dele não tinha tantas reservas quanto dos outros. A verdade é que queria que eles jamais tivessem aparecido em Ethéria. Não que fosse culpa deles que uma nova invasão se aproximasse, mas queria acreditar que se os forasteiros não tivessem chego ali o tal Skelletor também não chegaria.

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos e coçou a sua orelha enquanto se levantava para tomar um banho. Não era fã de água, mas reconhecia que era necessário e que talvez lhe fizesse diminuir o ritmo frenético de sua mente.

Se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, rindo ao lembrar que Adora havia lhe dito que a fonte no meio do quarto não era para banharem-se. “Loira idiota! Claro que eu não tomaria banho na fonte!” pensou dando-se conta de que não importa o ritmo de seus pensamentos a princesa sempre estava presente em sua mente.

A água caiu encharcando seus pelos e fazendo-os perder volume, embora na maior parte de seu corpo sua pelagem fosse bem curta. Suas orelhas moveram-se por instinto quando detectaram o som de alguém no quarto, mas não se importou com isso e seguiu seu banho. O cheiro característico da princesa já havia lhe denunciado que a loira retornara finalmente e não queria parecer ansiosa.

Fingiu que seu coração não acelerou quando percebeu a porta do banheiro abrindo e a presença de Adora no recinto. Afinal, elas dividiam alojamento a vida toda, e tomar banho juntas no mesmo banheiro era algo que estavam muito acostumadas, por isso tentou agir com naturalidade, embora soubesse bem que nada mais era como antes, e por mais que negasse, sentia esse acelerar no coração desde a puberdade com Adora.

\- Se importa se eu me juntar a você? – perguntou a loira sem se importar com a resposta, pois já estava no box enlaçando a cintura da felina e apoiando seu queixo no ombro dela embaixo da cascata quente de água que agora caia sobre ambas. Ela não tinha as mãos macias que se esperava de uma princesa, já que crescera como um soldado suas mãos eram calejadas pelos anos de treinos exaustivos e combates.

\- Como foi com seu irmão? – questionou Catra, embora não quisesse realmente falar sobre isso naquele momento.

\- Foi ótimo! Estranho, mas ótimo. Quer dizer... não é como se fossemos íntimos agora, mas começamos a nos conhecer. – Concluiu ela tentando sintetizar suas emoções conflitantes sobre tudo. – Gostei dele, e acho que ele também foi com a minha cara.

Catra tentou se virar para olhar Adora de frente, mas foi impedida pelas mãos fortes dela que a seguraram exatamente como estava, criando certa tensão no ar. Sentiu a boca dela lhe beijando o pescoço e ronronou instintivamente.

\- Não quero falar de família agora. – Disse Adora com a voz rouca.

\- E sobre o que quer falar então? – provocou Catra pressionando a bunda contra o quadril da loira e sentindo que ela lhe apertava contra si com vontade.

\- Eu não quero falar. – respondeu Adora mordiscando a base da orelha da felina que deu um rosnado baixo.

Os braços de Adora envolveram o corpo esbelto e esguio da gata, fazendo notar sua força quando explorava com as mãos em uma deliciosa armadilha, da qual a companheira não queria fugir. Catra sentia com excitação os seios da loira pressionados em suas costas e seus dedos passavam contra o sentido dos pelos molhados arrancando arrepios e pequenos suspiros. Ela beijava a nuca da felina que a esta altura já não se importava com nada além daquele espaço ínfimo aonde estavam e com um braço erguido lhe acariciava a cabeça, agarrando seus cabelos dourados e incentivando-a a continuar.

Adora se impôs, e agarrou com sua mão esquerda o seio de Catra entre seus dedos com um pouco mais de força do que o esperado, imprimindo sua palma ali e arrancando um gemido que involuntariamente lhe fez sorrir vitoriosa. Sua mão direita descia vagarosamente pela barriga chapada da gata que se segurava na princesa para manter o equilíbrio em meio aquele piso molhado. Quando sentiu a mão forte lhe agarrar com o ímpeto já conhecido sua intimidade as pernas da gata tremeram.

\- Você não acha que é grosseira demais para uma princesa? – Questionou Catra em tom de provocação.

\- Se não gosta eu posso parar. – Respondeu Adora num tom quase convencido demais enquanto seus dedos se infiltravam entre os lábios dela, tocando-lhe na parte mais sensível de sua intimidade impetuosamente. O que lhe faltava em prática com certeza se compensava em entusiasmo. O ronronar da gata era tão intenso que a loira sentia que o corpo dela vibrava contra o seu. Catra afastou um pouco as pernas buscando por equilíbrio, embora soubesse que Adora a segurava com firmeza, já não confiava em suas pernas para sustenta-la, sua cauda se movia como um chicote, lançando projeteis de água de um lado para o outro e acertando como uma chibata as pernas da loira deixando-lhe vergões vermelhos.

\- Se você parar, eu te mato. – respondeu Catra virando sua cabeça buscando por um beijo. Os lábios molhados tocaram os seus e impuseram o mesmo ritmo das carícias intimas. Era delicioso ver Adora tentando assumir o comando.

Separando o beijo a princesa empurrou Catra contra o azulejo do box, fazendo-a arrepiar com o contraste entre a água quente que lhe caia nas costas e o gelado da parede em seu peito. Sentia seus mamilos duros e sensíveis contra a superfície fria, e sentiu seu joelho falhar quando Adora segurou um deles na ponta de seus dedos apertando-o com firmeza e puxando-o no mesmo ritmo que a estimulava lá embaixo, brincando e castigando a pele sensível com movimentos ora delicados ora rudes.

Ver as pernas vacilantes de Catra nublava qualquer pensamento da guerreira, que já havia imaginado tantas vezes o que gostaria de fazer com a gata. Seus dedos melados exploravam sua intimidade alternando entre movimentos suaves e brutos com um pouco mais de pressão sem aviso, até que o calor da cavidade pulsante era inegável.

Sem muita delicadeza ela virou sua companheira para si, colocando-a com as costas no azulejo frio e deixando escorrer por entre seus seios a água quente do chuveiro, observando explicitamente o corpo de Catra pela primeira vez. Havia uma dose de volúpia neste ato, mas também de liberdade. Hoje sabiam com certeza de que sempre se amaram e entendiam o desejo que reprimiram ao longo dos anos. Mas por tanto tempo aqueles sentimentos encubados não deixavam espaço para mais do que olhares furtivos, flashes incontrolados de pensamentos e sonhos quentes que as faziam acordar com culpa e desnorteadas. Era bom poder devorá-la com o olhar sem nenhuma culpa ou pudor, era bom olhar e ser olhada em troca sem nenhuma barreira.

Adora ergueu os braços de Catra acima de sua cabeça e segurou seus pulsos com firmeza. Com a diferença de que a felina tinha plena consciência de que não seria capaz de escapar daquela mão forte e isso atiçava nela um fogo a fazia febril.

\- Foi isso que você fez comigo, não é? – Questionou, com um sorriso malicioso admirando o corpo nu da gata que arfava de excitação, mas não perdia o olhar ferino nem a expressão selvagem ainda assim. Catra lhe expôs a presa e passou a língua pelos lábios lenta e sensualmente, quase como um desafio ao controle que a loira exercia.

\- Faça o seu melhor, Adora. – Fez questão de pronunciar o nome devagar e ronronante, provocativa e debochada, o que claramente fez efeito, pois apagou qualquer traço de racionalidade da loira que lhe mordeu o pescoço com vontade, enquanto com sua mão direita buscou novamente pela cavidade úmida penetrando-a com dois dedos sem aviso algum de forma brusca.

Catra não evitou o grito quando se sentiu invadida, e se contorceu sem conseguir se livrar da mão forte que lhe segurava pelos pulsos com uma força mística. Ela sentia cada estocada que Adora lhe impunha com um choque, e procurava olhar nos olhos cianos da loira com um sorriso malicioso entre os gemidos que fazia questão de não conter, já não controlava seus movimentos que buscavam apenas se encaixar na forma como a loira lhe tomava posse. Arfando a cada movimento e exigindo por mais enquanto Adora lhe chupava os seios com tanta vontade quanto lhe invadia, alternando entre os mamilos rijos que causavam choques quando mordidos em meio ao ritmo cada vez mais descontrolado que ambas assumiam. Com toda a certeza Adora estava lhe marcando a pele, e sua sorte é que seus pelos certamente cobririam as evidências da paixão que as consumia.

Os corações batendo tão acelerados que ambas o sentiam na garganta, Catra não tentava conter suas reações e isso deixava Adora cada vez mais louca, pois ouvir ela gemer seu nome sem nenhum pudor era demais para ela que também sentia o formigamento em sua própria intimidade, era quase uma questão de honra descobrir qual o limite do prazer que conseguiria chegar conforme impunha seus dedos o mais fundo que podia no corpo da felina, apenas para sentir que ela se recobrava rápida e sedenta após cada choque e cada espasmo, rosnando e gemendo divertidamente em meio ao prazer. Catra lhe encarava com vontade de mais enquanto movia os quadris rebolando em sua mão e intensificando a foda. Encarou-a nos olhos heterocromáticos enquanto rosnava excitada e sem se segurar a beijou na boca com vontade. Catra permitiu que Adora impusesse seu ritmo de início mas logo começou a disputar o beijo, consciente de que seus gemidos tiravam qualquer autocontrole que a loira ainda pudesse ter e mostrando que talvez não fosse ela que estava dominada apesar da situação o que só fez com que a intensidade de tudo se tornasse ainda mais pungente, lhe apertando os pulsos com firmeza enquanto a penetrava com um vigor irrefreável.

Adora reconheceu o choque que Catra sentiu e sorriu vitoriosa, quando a percebeu buscar por ar em um espasmo intenso que subitamente fez com que o corpo todo da felina perdesse a força. Ela a amparou em um abraço forte com um irritante sorriso triunfante no rosto.

\- Você está se achando né? – inquiriu ofegante a gata com um beijo suave nos lábios da loira.

-E eu não tenho motivo para isso? – perguntou sem esconder nem um pouco sequer sua alegria, a felina pareceu pensar por uns instantes e lhe encarou com um olhar malicioso.

\- Eu contei mais de um motivo. – Respondeu Catra com outro beijo terno enquanto fechava o registro do chuveiro.

Apesar de se deitarem relativamente cedo, demoraram a dormir. Adora fazia questão de contar como foi cada um dos momentos em que estiveram separadas ao longo do dia e Catra ouvia com interesse, tentando não demonstrar seus receios com toda a questão da família recém descoberta da amada. Essa dinâmica entre elas era nova e queria aproveitar cada instante. Relaxaram uma no abraço da outra e assim adormeceram. 

* * *

Naquela noite nos confins da Terra Vermelha.

A paisagem desértica e rochosa da Terra Vermelha abrigava tantas montanhas solitárias e formações rochosas que esta poderia muito bem ser só mais uma. As sombras avançavam ganhando cada centímetro daquele local, atingindo seu cume sem dificuldade e formando novamente a silhueta de uma mulher. Suas vestes não escondiam suas formas, e eram predominantemente roxas, com partes metálicas azuis e detalhes negros como sua capa e seu diadema. Ela não se importava com as carcaças e ossadas de animais e aventureiros que encontrou pelo caminho até o topo.

Ela avançou até o limite da montanha rochosa sem se incomodar com o ar rarefeito e encontrou ali sem nenhuma surpresa uma abertura. Oculta nas rochas, para quem olhava da altura do chão para o topo que quase tocava as nuvens, havia um buraco circular de cerca de cinco metros de raio. Parada em sua beirada ela segurou seu cajado tamborilando levemente seus dedos por alguns instantes antes de ergue-lo em direção ao céu da noite invocando suas sombras que agora formavam um turbilhão acima de sua cabeça movendo o ar violentamente num prenúncio de tempestade.

Uma gargalhada alta competia com o som dos raios e trovões que castigavam a paisagem vindos das nuvens negras carregadas que se acumulavam como resposta colateral da esmagadora energia mágica que a mulher invocava. Aquela terra seca acostumada a ver chuva uma vez a cada década não estava preparada para a brutalidade daquela tormenta não natural.

Por alguns instantes o céu se iluminou num clarão, tão brilhante quanto o próprio dia e uma descarga elétrica de magnitude imensurável se derramou nas profundezas da fenda na montanha, causando um estrondo ensurdecedor e fazendo a montanha inteira tremer.

A mulher se afastou da beirada, tomando distancia com passos calmos e decididos enquanto sua capa esvoaçava. Sentou-se de em uma pedra grande e cruzou suas pernas, polindo suas unhas impecavelmente vermelhas no tecido de suas vestes e observando seu brilho, enquanto aguardava os resultados de suas ações.

O tremor da terra aumentava, como se toda a montanha estivesse viva e num rompante uma gigantesca criatura emergiu destruindo boa parte do cume montanhoso no processo.

A mulher sorriu, olhando diretamente para o dragão colossal que atravessou a tempestade em um looping abrindo suas asas, sentindo-as ao vento pela primeira vez em milênios.

* * *

Adora dormiu como uma pedra a maior parte da noite. E isso era novo, pois Catra estava acostumada com a loira se mexendo em sonos agitados praticamente a vida toda. Talvez adicionar o sexo em suas rotinas estivesse mudando alguns padrões, já que definitivamente não estavam mais em um período de paz desde a chegada dos forasteiros.

Ainda assim, se levantou deixando a loira na cama para aproveitar a tranquilidade que lhes restava, já que ontem mesmo Glimmer havia despachado uma convocação para todas as princesas da Aliança. Era questão de tempo até que a notícia de uma nova invasão se espalhasse e o clima voltasse à tensão da guerra. Quando estava quase terminando de se vestir Adora acordou, se espreguiçando relaxadamente de uma forma que ela nunca achou que veria.

\- Hey Adora. – Cumprimentou a gata arrumando os cabelos e jogando-os para trás de forma um pouco desleixada. – Essa paz toda está te acostumando mal!

\- Hey Catra. Já tomou café? – Perguntou a loira sentando-se na cama e prendendo seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo antes de se levantar de vez e ir até o guarda-roupa pegar uma veste de treino. 

\- Podemos tomar juntas se você quiser.

– Respondeu a felina sentando-se e cruzando as pernas, jogando o corpo para trás e se apoiando nos braços observando a companheira se vestir.

\- Na verdade, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de te apresentar pro Adam. – disse a loira fingindo não perceber a hesitação da companheira – Talvez treinarmos juntas depois? Estou sentindo falta de nossas lutas.


	9. Capítulo 9 - O Espetáculo

**Cap 09 – O espetáculo**

Duncan parecia ter o dom de lidar com Entrapta, no pouco tempo que eles interagiram a princesa geek demonstrou uma afeição quase instantânea pelo velho soldado. Isso era notório, o que parecia deixar Hordak profundamente incomodado.

Passado o choque inicial, algumas coisas pareciam se acalmar, e embora relutante o mentor acabou relaxando parcialmente na presença do clone de Hordak Prime, observando com certa curiosidade como a princesa de cabelos animados parecia numa harmonia quase simbiótica com o lorde sombrio. Era quase como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro enquanto trabalhavam na bancada, comunicando-se com o olhar e finalizando as frases um do outro. Uma harmonia que, se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos jamais acreditaria.

A dupla olhava com uma animação incontida para os dados e equipamentos que Duncan trouxera de seu mundo, tentando reverter a tecnologia e compreendê-la, na esperança de descobrir o próximo passo de Skelletor e se adiantarem nesta guerra inevitável.

\- Pelo que entendi dessas anotações, já vimos isso antes, mas de outra forma! O tal do Skelletor tem meios para converter magia em energia... – começou a princesa geek.

\- Mas se ele converter a própria magia, chegaria aqui sem a menor condição de ser uma ameaça... – continuou Hordak

\- Então pela lógica ele vai precisar de uma fonte externa, e não pode ser apenas uma pedra rúnica... Duncan disse que não tinham muitas naquele lugar. – Divagou a princesa

\- A Shadow Weaver conseguia drenar uma pedra rúnica, mas isso deteriorou totalmente seu corpo. – Completou o clone.

\- Ou ele poderia abrir o portal em intervalos curtos e vir em pequenos grupos.... – Teorizou Entrapta.

\- E com a ajuda de um bom engenheiro e uma fonte mágica canalizada por um feiticeiro poderoso de cada lado.... – Os olhos vermelhos de Hordak brilhavam em devaneios de poder.

\- É possível abrir algo grande o suficiente para um exército! – Arrematou Entrapta completamente extasiada com a o raciocínio conjunto.

Bow deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Duncan e lhe ofereceu uma caneca quente de chá.

\- Você se acostuma, é como se eles se esquecessem completamente do mundo quando trabalham juntos, com certeza o casal mais estranho que já vi, se é que dá pra chamar de casal, a gente mesmo sempre fica confuso. – Disse o arqueiro num tom quase de confidência.

\- Vocês devem ter passado por muita coisa para explicar.... isso. – Concluiu o mentor apontando para dupla que estudava uma dúzia de projetos de engenharia e relatórios científicos espalhados numa bancada espaçosa. – Mas não posso negar que eles sejam brilhantes juntos.

\- Você não faz ideia! – Concordou Bow.

* * *

Terra Vermelha...

Caos. Isso definia o que tomou conta do pequeno vilarejo localizado nas terras desérticas logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Pessoas corriam desesperadas, atropelando e pisoteando uns aos outros, engasgando na fumaça densa e negra das construções em chamas. E os sons? Aaaahhhhh os sons! Dignos dos piores pesadelos de um homicida convicto o ar era tomado pelos gritos desesperados e choros de pavor, o cheiro de sangue e carne queimada invadia as narinas daqueles que tentavam em vão se salvar tornando o próprio ato de respirar doloroso e amargo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ninguém sabia ao certo quem estava atacando, ou o que estava atacando. Rajadas de um fogo selvagem pareciam descer das nuvens sem aviso, e no meio do pânico e de poeira e fumaça dos escombros só se via uma enorme sombra que cruzava rápido o espaço deixando um rastro de morte.

Em meio a toda a balburdia uma figura musculosa e alta se impunha, ela tinha a pele lilás e um moicano branco com um rabo de cavalo que lhe descia até as costas, na parte raspada se podia ver tatuagens de guerra que lhe tomavam a cabeça e parte do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, suas orelhas ostentavam brincos feitos das presas de feras selvagens. Protegendo quem podia e liderando um grupo de bandidos e mercenários para salvar dali quem pudessem. Aquele lugar estava condenado e Huntara sabia. Alguém tinha de chegar à Lua Clara e contar o que vira, mas não sabia se ela própria conseguiria sair daquele inferno de fogo e destruição.

O vento começou a soprar, dispersando boa parte da fumaça cinzenta e permitindo a visão do real estado das coisas. Era pior do que poderia imaginar. A guerreira olhou descrente para um enorme dragão que violentamente pousou derrubando as construções já comprometidas como se fossem caixas de papel. A besta era tão grande e imponente que pela primeira vez Huntara no alto de seus um metro e noventa e oito se sentiu pequena e frágil. O medo era tanto que ela tremia em choque, sem a menor ideia de como enfrentaria aquela coisa.

Então o dragão a viu! E ela sentiu sua alma sair do corpo por um instante quando a orbe quase do tamanho de uma pessoa se fixou encarando-a. Apertou seu dardo na mão decidida a cair lutando, ganharia tempo para que os sobreviventes pudessem fugir, ela tremia, mas não se entregaria ao medo. Pensou em She-ra e em como ela se dispôs a se sacrificar por Ethéria, o exemplo lhe deu coragem de fazer o mesmo e com um grito de guerra se colocou em posição de combate perante o colosso alado a sua frente.

O dragão pareceu não se importar, ele abaixou a cabeça, ainda olhando Huntara com seu olho reptiliano, quando de trás da fera uma mulher apareceu, acariciando tranquilamente seu focinho como se fosse um cão de estimação.

\- Você! Qual seu nome? – Perguntou a mulher de vestes roxas sem de fato olhar para a enorme guerreira, afinal ela não lhe era ameaça alguma.

\- Sou Huntara, campeã da Terra Vermelha, e vou te matar ou morrer tentando! – Urrou a mulher musculosa com seu moicano se movendo ao vento.

\- Nem um e nem outro. Você não vai me matar, não teria como nem em seu melhor dia, e com certeza esse dia não é hoje. Você vai dar meia volta junto com aquele bando de maltrapilhos e vai contar o que viu. – Falou calmamente a feiticeira que agora deixou seu olhar pousar em sua interlocutora com certo nojo.

\- E por que você me deixaria partir? – Perguntou a mais alta com a voz embargada na adrenalina.

\- Por que não faz sentido fazer um espetáculo sem plateia. E se todos vocês morrerem terei de esperar muito mais tempo até que a She-ra apareça. – Concluiu a mulher com condescendência e arrogância, enquanto pressionava o osso entre os olhos em sinal de impaciência. – E eu ODEIO esperar. Então saia da minha frente!

Huntara ainda com o corpo rígido se virou, queria disfarçar sua humilhação e sua impotência, estava apavorada e nunca na vida sentira essa sensação. Quando deu dois passos ouviu novamente a voz apavorante da mulher atrás dela.

\- Diga que Evil-Lyn mandou lembranças.

A guerreira correu, como nunca em sua vida ela correu apavorada, naquele momento não sentia seu corpo ferido e nem se dava conta de que sangrava, apenas sentia o gosto gelado da morte na garganta e o arrepio do pânico em sua espinha.

* * *

Lua Clara

Catra já tinha se sentado em seu lugar à mesa, ainda não havia se acostumado com as refeições em Lua Clara, pois a maior parte de sua vida comia ração militar, e embora as barrinhas cinzentas jamais a tenham deixado passar fome, ter refeições de verdade todos os dias era algo quase mágico. Adora logo se sentou com um prato exageradamente cheio e uma grande caneca.

\- Você não deveria comer assim antes de treinar. Sabe que o certo é fazer o contrário! – Disse Catra numa falsa censura, no fundo ela gostava de ver a loira desfrutar de um pouco de normalidade, especialmente após os últimos eventos.

\- Você sabe que depois da She-ra meu metabolismo ficou bem mais rápido. – Retrucou enquanto enchia a boca com um bom pedaço de um sanduiche. – Além do que eu vou precisar de energia, senão você acaba comigo!

\- Posso chutar esse seu traseiro branquelo a hora que eu quiser, Adora. – Provocou a gata fazendo a outra rir. Mas antes que a brincadeira continuasse Adam e Teela entraram no recinto. A ruiva cumprimentou ambas educadamente com um meneio de cabeça, e Adam foi direto em Adora com um abraço amistoso que Catra observou atentamente. Ela sabia do teor da conversa que haviam tido, passaram boa parte da noite falando sobre isso e estava se esforçando para apoiar a companheira no que podia, mas ainda não gostava da ideia desse estranho chegando do nada e arrastando sua princesa para todo esse caos. Então a loira, colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e apontou para Catra.

-Adam, essa é a minha gata. Catra. – A loira mal segurava o riso observando a expressão do rapaz que por alguns instantes estava completamente perdido. Depois de olhar de uma para outra e piscar nervosamente algumas vezes ele pareceu compreender, o que fazia com que a loira se divertisse ainda mais.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh agora faz mais sentido o lance do quarto, eu acho... – concluiu o rapaz coçando a nuca com um sorriso bobo na cara, o mesmo sorriso bobo de Adora.

Agora que ele finalmente estava acordado diante de Catra ela pode observá-lo com mais atenção, e fez questão de fazê-lo. O mesmo sorriso bobo, a mesma forma de coçar a nuca quando estava desconfortável, o mesmo dourado nos cabelos, e os mesmos olhos de um azul ciano profundo. Aqueles olhos ela conhecia muito bem. Então era isso que a ruiva tanto via em sua Adora... ela via ele. E embora seus olhos bicolores estivessem focados em Adam, as orelhas e o faro de Catra já haviam denunciado que Teela estava bem atrás dela observando a cena, com um desconforto que divertiu a gata fazendo-a não se apressar em avaliar o rapaz.

\- Fiquei sabendo que você também brilha, fica musculoso e alto. – disse ignorando a confusão dele num esforço de ser simpática.

\- Na verdade eu não brilho, não tanto pelo menos, mas ganho um bronzeado bem legal. – respondeu Adam se sentando ao lado da felina e abocanhando um sanduíche.

\- Sério? Por que eu não fico bronzeada? – Questionou Adora com uma ligeira revolta enquanto ria.

\- Você não deveria comer tanto antes de treinar. - Observou Teela sentando-se ao lado de Adam. O que fez Adora rir na mesma hora e apontar pra Catra.

\- Ela acabou de me dizer a mesma coisa! – A observação da loira fez com que a morena e a ruiva se encarassem por alguns instantes revirando os olhos logo em seguida em deboche.

\- Por que é uma coisa óbvia! – minimizou a gata

\- Concordo. Qualquer um poderia ter dito isso, é apenas lógica. – Concordou Teela.

Adam lançava alguns olhares de esgueira para Catra e Adora, curioso, o que parecia passar batido pela loira e a ruiva, mas já estava irritando a felina.

\- Pergunta logo o que você quer saber e para de ficar enrolando! – Disparou Catra olhando diretamente para Adam sem nenhum rodeio. O rapaz engasgou por um instante percebendo que não havia controlado sua curiosidade, coçou a nuca freneticamente.

\- Não é bem uma pergunta sabe... é só que... – ele olhou para Teela buscando alguma solidariedade, mas a ruiva apenas cruzou os braços e o encarou com aquele olhar que dizia “Está sozinho nessa”. – É que vocês têm uma química inesperada.

Catra apertou os olhos sem saber exatamente o que ele queria dizer, Adora estava curiosa, mas prosseguiu tomando seu café, o rapaz bufou e tentou continuar.

\- Eu cresci sendo mimado. Meu... Nosso pai nunca se recuperou depois que você foi levada e eu passei a maior parte da vida em um baita de um vidão. Não tinha muita noção do que realmente acontecia no Reino e apesar de vivermos em uma guerra desde antes de eu nascer, as minhas preocupações eram festas, jogos e banalidades. Então quando você me contou que cresceu criada por uma feiticeira cruel em uma base militar para ser soldado de um ditador e tals... digamos que eu fiquei intimidado, talvez um pouco culpado. Eu só comecei a ter alguma responsabilidade depois que encontrei a Espada e isso faz pouco mais de cinco anos, quase seis.

\- Na mesma época que eu encontrei a minha. – Observou Adora, e Adam confirmou com a cabeça antes de continuar.

\- Mas você, você já estava pronta, não proooonnttttaaa, mas você já era uma guerreira, já tinha passado por algumas coisas, eu era só um príncipe mimado. E depois que encontrei a espada ainda assim não fui o melhor exemplo. Teela começou a me treinar por ordem dos nossos pais, mas eu não sou o melhor exemplo de soldado.

\- Nem de longe! – Teela deixou escapar, se arrependendo depois de já ter dito.

\- Tá tá, já entendi. Bonitinha essa história, mas não explica qual o seu problema comigo, garoto! – Catra disse em seu tom ácido, embora se questionasse se era necessário devido ao aperto que sentiu em sua coxa por baixo da mesa.

-Adora falou de você, falou que cresceram juntas, de como dividiam a única coberta de um alojamento frio, de que eventualmente ficaram em lados opostos na guerra e mesmo assim vocês parecem tão...

\- Você contou nossa história toda pra ele ontem? – perguntou Catra um pouco surpresa.

\- Só em linhas gerais, a gente não teve tanto tempo assim, e eu também queria saber coisas então, foi meio que um resumão. – Adora respondeu com um pouco de displicência e um olhar travesso. - E a parte de você ser uma gata eu deixei ele descobrir sozinho só pela diversão mesmo.

\- Ahhh eu só quero dizer que admiro esse laço de vocês. Quer dizer, você estava lá pra ela quando nem eu e nem meus pais estavam, então acho que sou grato, mas talvez dê um pouco de inveja você conhecer a Adora desse jeito... – sinalizou com o indicador alternando entre ele e a irmã – a gente é irmão, e somos completos estranhos.

\- Se você me conhecesse como ela conhece isso seria muito errado e estranho. - Brincou Adora rindo desesperadamente e provocando o mesmo efeito na felina que mal conteve as lágrimas de diversão olhando para Adam vermelho e completamente sem graça, Teela segurava o riso tentando não dar o braço a torcer com a cena, mas acabou cedendo à diversão.

Por alguns instantes Catra sorriu baixando a guarda, aparentemente era genético o dom de fazê-la ficar assim. Mas logo recompôs sua feição e retrucou virando os olhos...

\- Olha, a gente tem uma história, você tem a sua. Não é nossa culpa que um bando de velhos ferrados tenha feito besteira no passado e estejamos aonde estamos agora. – Concluiu ela tentando transmitir confiança. – Mas a gente pode tentar se virar com o que tem e a vida pode ser muito boa se você der uma chance. Então faz menos drama e para de ficar me olhando com essa cara de cachorro perdido senão eu vou te filetar inteiro!

Ela sentiu a mão de Adora segurar a sua embaixo da mesa e sua cabeça se apoiou em seu ombro, deixando um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

\- Eu disse que ela era incrível. – Se vangloriou para o irmão que concordou e riu.

O café seguiu demorando mais do que o esperado. Era fácil para Catra gostar de Adam, mas não queria admitir isso nem para si ainda. E Teela parecia realmente apreciar Adora, embora interagisse pouco com a felina, o que só reforçou a impressão de que este efeito se dava pela semelhança que os gêmeos compartilhavam. As coisas estavam leves, mas um guarda real entrou esbaforido no recinto alarmando a todos e acabando com a paz.

\- A rainha ordena a presença de todos vocês imediatamente no salão de guerra! Aconteceu um ataque terrível!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Por Grayskull

**Cap 10 – Por Grayskull**

_Salão de Guerra, Palácio de Lua Clara_

A grande mesa redonda estava já começando a se encher. Glimmer se sentava na cadeira que antes pertencera a Rainha Ângela, Bow não muito longe dela já observava nervoso o mapa das Terras Vermelhas, Perfuma e Scorpia sentavam-se lado a lado e era bem nítido que as coisas eram sérias pois a moça de sardas agarrava a garra da namorada com força e ambas tinham uma expressão preocupada, Spinerella e Netossa não pareciam diferentes. As cadeiras destinadas a Frosta, Castaspella, Micah e Mermista exibiam em tempo real seus ocupantes através de um monitor que Entrapta havia providenciado, já que nenhum deles havia conseguido comparecer, a princesa geek se sentava ao lado de Hordak e parecia um pouco alheia a tudo entretida com um pequeno dispositivo eletrônico que ela montava animadamente.

Cadeiras haviam sido adicionadas para Duncan, Teela e Adam. O primeiro já estava ali a algum tempo e já havia se apresentado para a Aliança das princesas, e embora Glimmer já tivesse adiantado as informações mais importantes, a chegada de Adam e Teela rendeu alguns olhares chocados e avaliadores.

_“Ok ok... eles são parecidos. Já deu né?”_ pensou Catra incomodada enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Adora. Agora a felina tinha uma cadeira para si dentro da Aliança, esse tipo de reconhecimento lhe passava uma confiança na qual queria muito se agarrar no momento.

Glimmer estava séria e pediu a Hordak que transmitisse a mensagem que haviam recebido esta manhã. Em instantes uma tela exibiu uma Huntara quase irreconhecível, ela estava trêmula e sua voz carregada de medo. Seu relato do ataque que havia presenciado foi breve, dito às pressas de forma ofegante, ela parecia seriamente ferida. Perfuma pareceu especialmente abalada em ver a mensagem e Scorpia a abraçou de forma terna. Todos estavam alarmados.

Adora bateu seu punho na mesa decidida.

\- A mensagem foi para a She-ra. Se é assim não vou decepcionar. – Concluiu a loira com seriedade.

\- Se a Evil-Lyn está aqui, duvido que tenha vindo sozinha. Isso é claramente uma armadilha! – Disse Duncan – vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando.

\- Ela também não sabe com quem está lidando se a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em meu mundo foi desafiar a She-ra. – Respondeu Adora séria.

\- Meu pai tem razão, ela deve ter trazido reforços, a mensagem dizia que apenas ela e um dragão foram vistos, ela está escondendo o jogo. E nem quero saber como ela conseguiu um dragão de estimação, isso é novo! - Teela assentiu em concordancia ao mentor.

\- Vocês conhecem essa mulher.... o que podem nos dizer sobre ela? – questionou Glimmer retomando o controle da reunião.

Duncan deu uma bufada, seus olhos se apertaram numa expressão dura, ele alisou seu lustroso bigode e falou de forma direta.

\- Ela é o braço direito de Skelletor, foi sua aprendiz, eles tem um estranho caso de coodependencia! – preveniu ele – Evil-Lyn é leal apenas a ela mesma e não se limitou apenas ao que seu mestre tinha a lhe oferecer. Ela é uma feiticeira extremamente poderosa e uma estrategista brilhante, por sorte seus lacaios não são tão eficientes e Skelletor a mantém sob certo controle. Ele mesmo tem medo dela.

\- Nós também temos uma estrategista brilhante. – Ponderou Scorpia em voz alta, ainda com sua garra envolvendo Perfuma. – A Catra é a melhor estrategista que a Horda já produziu! Sem ofensas Adora...

Hordak pareceu não gostar muito dessa afirmação, mas assentiu, de fato a Horda avançou mais em três anos do que havia feito nos últimos quinze, tudo isso com Catra no comando. Ela havia superado Shadow Weaver e tirado ele mesmo do poder, certamente se seu coração não tivesse suas prioridades _comprometidas_ poderia de fato ter vencido as princesas. E quando abandonou a Horda, ela também se tornou decisiva na luta contra Hordak Prime, ela havia achado uma solução aonde não havia nada, ela trouxe a She-ra de volta.

\- Evil-Lyn estará esperando pela She-ra e provavelmente também por He-man. – ponderou Teela – Proponho que se ela não nos revelou seus reforços nós também não deveríamos revelar os nossos, seria bom que ela não soubesse a extensão do que as princesas podem fazer ainda.

Desde que chegara à ruiva havia se informado, leu tudo que Glimmer lhe ofereceu de informação, tinha uma vaga noção dos poderes de algumas das pessoas ali, e leu os registros das últimas batalhas, elas tinham poder de fogo embora estivessem num momento de fragilidade.

\- Eu posso não ser uma estrategista incrível, mas me parece meio óbvio que no momento não temos muitas opções, alguém vai ter de ir para a Terra Vermelha. – Concluiu Mermista sentada em seu trono sem muito ânimo através do monitor. – Esse dragão vai simplesmente atacar cada vilarejo que encontrar sistematicamente até que a She-ra apareça, não é como se tivéssemos escolha por hora!

\- Mermista tem razão! Se ela quer a She-ra, eu vou. – Adora lançou um olhar que Glimmer e Bow entenderam como sendo irredutível.

\- Eu também, quero poder lutar do lado seu lado. – Falou Adam pela primeira vez na reunião com o mesmo ímpeto.

\- Você está louca se acha que vai me deixar para trás! – falou a felina constatando aquilo que para todos já era óbvio.

\- Isso nem me passou pela cabeça, meu amor. – Sorriu Adora, confiante antes de se dar conta do que dissera em plena reunião da Aliança, claro que já haviam dito que se amavam, mas em público essa era a primeira vez. Sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para ela e ficou imediatamente sem graça. Catra tinha um sorriso debochado de orgulho no rosto que lhe surgiu de forma quase involuntária. O silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado pela voz de Entrapta, que sequer ergueu os olhos do que fazia, montando seu dispositivo.

\- Mermista e Glimmer venceram a aposta, a Adora falou primeiro.

* * *

_Nas montanhas da Terra Vermelha,_

Uma enorme figura coberta de pelos ruivos longos e feições bestiais carregava a contra gosto uma cadeira pesada de madeira, forrada com peles de animais, ajeitando-a no ambiente que embora improvisado era bem confortável e para as circunstâncias até luxuoso. Mandíbula também estava ali e havia terminado de colocar um colchão em uma base de rocha magicamente lapidada, o maior que havia achado e o mais confortável que conseguiu em um vilarejo na rota comercial. Ambos sabiam que dormiriam em algo muito mais simples e desconfortável, mas nenhum dos dois contestava os caprichos da feiticeira maligna.

Aos pés de uma montanha havia sido aberta por meios escusos uma caverna. Era grande, e modelada de forma não natural para servir de abrigo oculta do mundo externo. Uma câmara mais afastada, iluminada eficientemente com uma fonte mágica de luz terminava de ser mobiliada, com o melhor que fora possível encontrar nos vilarejos mais próximos, era o único espaço que de fato tinha algum conforto refletindo os caprichos daquela que ali habitaria.

Aquele seria temporariamente os aposentos de Evil-Lyn que se recusaria a permanecer em um acampamento como uma qualquer. De fato, ela havia enviado seus subalternos nos vilarejos próximos, eles iriam lhe trazer o conforto que ela desejava e também informações. Seu espetáculo varrendo do mapa uma pocilga imunda da existência já era um assunto amplamente comentado, era questão de tempo para que She-ra desse as caras, certamente acompanhado daquela delícia musculosa que era He-man. Não se surpreenderia se Duncan e Teela também aparecessem, eles sempre estavam grudados no loiro mesmo, eram irrelevantes e já contava que a Princesa do Poder deveria ter consigo seus próprios aliados também, para isso ela também havia trazido seus desagradáveis capangas. Afinal, não seria ela que sujaria as mãos, pelo menos não por enquanto. Se permitiu perder-se em devaneios luxuriosos, quando tudo acabasse ela teria He-man acorrentado aos pés de seu trono beijando-lhe os pés, e esse pensamento sempre lhe arrancava um sorriso lascivo e maldoso.

Seus pensamentos sempre interrompidos pelos sons de seus subalternos que ainda estavam tentando montar um ambiente minimamente digno para ela.Pelo menos tinha apenas dois ali para ela aturar. Kobra Khan era um tipo excepcionalmente comum naquela região e tinha sua própria missão para lidar e Modulok se encontrava em outra câmara cavada na pedra, trabalhando em montar seu equipamento seguindo ordens também. Por hora tudo a contento, com exceção de seus aposentos que nem de longe estavam a altura do que ela desejava.

\- Acho que não posso exigir mais de criaturas com gosto tão limitado quanto vocês. Está na hora de exibir Shadow Wing mais um pouco, espero uma refeição decente quando retornar... – Concluiu ela com desprezo dispensando-os com a mão para que fossem para longe de sua presença. Ela havia criado um lugar confortável e amplo para eles, que julgava adequado, um alojamento espaçoso o suficiente para os quatro pesos mortos que trouxera consigo.

Naquela noite, mais um vilarejo seria varrido do mapa.

* * *

Três cidades já haviam sido destruídas... três! Uma por dia, todas traçando uma linha no mapa, apontando sem dúvida alguma o próximo alvo.

O pequeno grupo avançava no meio das areias desérticas rumo à um conhecido antro de mercenários, comerciantes e criminosos. Por outra rota e na direção contrária, Huntara a esta altura já estava chegando a Lua Clara e seria recebida até se reestabelecer, Glimmer havia enviado soldados para escoltar os sobreviventes. A aliança das princesas estava se mobilizando para tentar proteger os pontos de interesse ao redor da Terra Vermelha e as tensões de uma nova guerra se somavam.

Adam e Adora conversavam o caminho todo, tentando aliviar a tensão e aproveitar o tempo que tinham juntos, contando histórias de infância e trocando informações curiosas sobre si. Teela e Catra por outro lado ouviam mais do que falavam e tentavam focar mais no que estava por vir, trocavam informações sobre seus inimigos e sobre quem compunha o provável grupo invasor inicial. De acordo com o que sabiam agora, aqueles que eram chamados de “Primeiros” eram na realidade os habitantes de Etérnia, e sabiam que havia tecnologia deles naquela região, se isso não era novidade para eles, era provável que também não fosse para Evil-Lyn.

Havia ainda lacunas a serem preenchidas, mas fariam isso em breve, por hora parar os ataques noturnos da maligna feiticeira era a prioridade.

\- Me diz que a She-ra não é impulsiva e uma inconsequente super confiante na própria força. – Perguntou Teela num tom baixo e preocupado para Catra.

\- Só de vez em quando. – respondeu Catra no mesmo tom. – É por isso que eu estou aqui, para garantir que ela não se mate.

\- Idem – Respondeu a ruiva fazendo com que ambas rissem timidamente. – O Adam se esforça as vezes, mas a verdade é que ele é terrivelmente indisciplinado e negligente com o treinamento em boa parte do tempo, tornando minha vida difícil.

\- Adora era irritantemente disciplinada – respondeu Catra lembrando-se da juventude de ambas. – Mas se deixa levar pela emoção do momento o que compromete bastante sua própria segurança e a maioria dos planos que ela faz. Além de uma enervante tendência em fazer tudo sozinha e salvar todo mundo correndo em direção ao perigo sem pensar.

As duas se olharam resignadas, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim essa missão juntas, ambas observavam os gêmeos animados conversando sobre banalidades e havia certa ternura em seus olhares.

\- Pelo menos você sempre soube que Adora e She-ra eram a mesma pessoa, Adam escondeu isso de mim até poucas semanas atrás, e isso por que eu descobri sozinha. – Desabafou a ruiva.

\- Acho que você já foi informada da fase em que a gente estava tentando se matar né? – lembrou a gata com uma ponta de bom humor e um pouco de melancolia.

\- Por alto. Além do quê, ontem no café a Adora estava só de top e deu pra ver cicatrizes bem fundas de garra nas costas dela... compatíveis com as suas. – Observou Teela apontando para as mãos de Catra que cruzou seus braços as escondendo em vergonha. – E todo o blábláblá sobre vocês terem ficado em lados opostos, não foi difícil deduzir que as coisas por aqui ficaram bem feias. Eu li os registros de Lua Clara.

\- Bem vindos ao Vale dos Perdidos! – Anunciou Adora a alguns metros chamando a atenção das moças e apontando no horizonte a cidadela improvisada no meio do deserto. Era uma construção circular, afundada em rocha e areia vários metros abaixo do nível do solo, uma fortaleza pensada para sobreviver as tempestades de areia da região, coberta com lonas entrelaçadas entre si.

\- O nome não parece muito hospitaleiro. – Concluiu Teela. – E se o dragão vier de cima e lançar fogo do céu, vamos cozinhar.

\- Então é só não deixar ele voar. – Arrematou Adam confiante. – A Evil-Lyn não vai perder a chance de exibir o bicho, quando ele pousar a gente segura ele no chão.

\- Não gosto desse cheiro. – Felina fez um gesto de mão e todos pararam, permitindo que a gata farejasse e ouvisse com atenção o que quer que estivesse naquele ar.

\- Catra, o que houve? – Perguntou Adora já transmutando seu bracelete na conhecida espada mágica, Adam fez o mesmo exibindo em sua mão uma espada mágica mais simples, sem nenhuma gema incrustrada e sem o dourado, era uma peça inteiriça de um prata imaculado, fosco no punho e na guarda e brilhante em sua lâmina.

\- Estamos sendo esperados. – disse a felina com voz séria – a cidade está vazia, eu sinto o cheiro daquele bicho, empesteando todo o ar, e acho que tem uma mulher com ele, e isso não é tudo que estou sentindo.

\- Evil-Lyn. – Teela concluiu.

\- Sozinha? – Questionou Adora – Melhor avisar seu pai Teela, as rotas de abastecimento para Plumeria podem ser um alvo secundário, elas não ficam longe daqui.

Catra já estava enviando uma mensagem para Bow e Duncan pelo pequeno comunicador, assim a Aliança poderia lançar uma empreitada protetiva.

\- Vocês não vão gostar, mas eu tenho um plano – disse Adam, fazendo com que Teela e Catra o encarassem sem muita convicção. Ambas se entreolharam por alguns momentos, a ruiva moveu seus olhos azuis para uma das mochilas e depois de volta para Catra e pareceram entrar em um acordo silencioso. como quem dizia _“nós também_ ”.

* * *

Vale dos Perdidos.

Adam e Adora entraram no Vale caminhando lado a lado, descendo pela via principal. Espadas em mãos, e passos firmes, seguindo ostensivamente pelo caminho mais visível e óbvio. Não se conversavam, seus semblantes sérios miravam com os olhos azuis o percurso rumo ao ponto central do local, cientes de que eram observados.

Pararam na praça central e se entreolharam.

\- Primeiro as damas. – Disse o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto, queria ver aquilo de perto.

Adora ergueu a lâmina mágica acima de sua cabeça e bradou em alta voz.

\- Pela Honra de Grayskull! – E a atmosfera se encheu de magia furta-cor enquanto seu corpo todo se fez pura luz, mudando suas formas. Ela cresceu em atingindo dois metros de altura, e seus músculos atléticos se tornaram ainda maiores e mais rígidos, seus cabelos esvoaçaram ganhando comprimento e desprendendo partículas brilhantes no ar e seus olhos ganharam um brilho místico conforme suas vestes imaculadamente brancas com sua armadura dourada se formava. Ao final da transformação Adam estava estupefato e sem ar, mas logo lhe lançou um sorriso confiante e ergueu sua espada prateada em direção aos céus enquanto clamava as palavras mágicas

\- Pelo Poder de Grayskull! – E mesmo sem nenhuma nuvem no céu um raio desceu violentamente em direção a lâmina que absorveu a descarga mágica e fez a energia passar por todo o corpo do jovem que ganhou um brilho brônzeo enquanto atingia a estatura de dois metros, com músculos salientes e fagulhas elétricas se desprendiam do olhar que agora apresentavam um brilho místico e selvagem. Em seu peitoral largo uma placa de metal prateado fosco surgiu presa por um arreio de tórax, em sua cintura um pesado cinto de metal segurava um saiote de couro marrom e vermelho e em seus pés botas de couro adornadas por uma pelagem no cano alto nas mesmas cores, seus braços fortes ostentavam pesados braceletes de prata.

Agora era a vez de She-ra observar impressionada, ele era muito diferente dela em vários sentidos, mas não tinham tempo para isso. Com um movimento preciso de seu braço ela traçou um arco com sua espada disparando uma rajada poderosa de energia no chão abrindo uma fenda enorme.

\- Vocês queriam a She-ra? Estou aqui! – gritou para o ar com sua voz poderosa.

E o dia se fez noite quando uma enorme sombra cruzou o céu, tampando a luz das luas diurnas, e em um mergulho se lançou ao chão. O dragão pousou com violência, deslocando o ar ao seu redor, derrubando e danificando estruturas mais próximas. Baixou sua cabeçorra permitindo que Evil-Lyn desmontasse de suas costas andando habilmente por seu pescoço e alcançando o chão por seu focinho.

\- Nunca me canso de ver aquele moleque sem graça se transformando neste belo exemplar de homem. – Disse a feiticeira de forma cínica, lançando um olhar saliente para He-man antes de observar a She-ra com um interesse vil. – Mas você mocinha... sabe mesmo como dar um show!

E com um acenar de mão a fera colossal abriu sua boca fervente como uma fornalha, os irmãos mal tiveram tempo de se desviar da baforada gigantesca de fogo puro que fora disparada.

## Notas Finais

Adoooooooorrrrrrroooooooo a Evil-lyn e seus flertes descarados no He-man nos quadrinhos. Eu sempre ri alto com as observações dela sobre "o belo homem de tanguinha" nas Hqs, e óbvio que não me segurei em nada em explorar isso.  
Bem, espero que gostem, e sim...... teremos pancadaria..........


	11. Capítulo 11 - Diagnose

**Cap 11 – Diagnose**

He-man rolou para o lado se recompondo com um dos joelhos no chão, desviando da rajada de fogo sem aviso disparada pelo dragão, ambos sabiam de uma única coisa, aquele bicho não podia voar, se ele subisse no ar, eles estariam em maus lençóis. Ergueu rapidamente ambas as mãos acima de sua cabeça e bateu com seu punho no solo causando um tremor de terra que fez parte do chão ceder desequilibrando o dragão que teve uma de suas patas perdendo o apoio. She-ra aproveitou o salto que usou para se desviar da investida do dragão e arqueando todo seu corpo jogando as pernas e braços para trás tomando impulso antes de flexionar todos seus membros para a frente desferindo um potente golpe com sua espada deslocando o ar e lançando uma onda de energia furta-cor na direção da besta, que sentiu o impacto e precisou usar uma de suas asas para se proteger e proteger sua mestra. A fera bateu sua cauda em direção de uma construção arremessando escombros em direção aos inimigos.

She-ra transmutou sua espada em escudo protegendo a si e a seu irmão.

\- Sério que você faz isso? – observou admirado o homenzarrão que não perdeu tempo em erguer uma carroça abandonada e arremessa-la na direção da besta.

\- A sua não se transforma? – rebateu a loira um pouco ofegante correndo em direção da besta que tentou abocanhá-la no caminho forçando-a a deslizar pela areia do chão dobrando seus joelhos e jogando as costas para trás até quase o limite do solo, para erguer-se em seguida usando sua arma agora transmutada em laço dourado para atar as patas dianteiras do dragão fazendo-o bater o peito no chão com um puxão que exigiu bastante de seus bíceps causando a sensação de queimação na musculatura pelo esforço.

Ainda não estava cem por cento recuperada aparentemente. A guerreira olhou de esguelha e percebeu que Evil-Lyn estava usando a fera para não precisar se envolver no combate, ela só estava observando com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e isso a irritou.

\- Não do jeito que você faz... – respondeu o bárbaro, retraindo sua espada em seu bracelete e saltando na cabeça do dragão desferindo golpes repetitivos na dura região entre os olhos um pouco acima do focinho, na esperança de desnorteá-lo. Quando a fera debateu sua cabeça, He-man teve apenas alguns segundos para invocar sua espada magica e finca-la entre as escamas do animal segurando-se como podia para não ser arremessado.

Com um poderoso chute She-ra lançou um pedaço de escombro quase de seu tamanho na direção da maligna feiticeira que prontamente o pulverizou com uma mão, fazendo subir poeira no ar sem esforço.

\- Quer dançar dona? - Perguntou a princesa surgindo em desabalada carreira do meio da sujidade e investindo contra o corpo da moça com o ombro. Evil-Lyn arregalou seus olhos negros, mas conseguiu se desfazer em sombras no último instante antes do impacto. – Qual o problema? Não queria a She-ra?

A loira levou o punho a testa limpando o suor do rosto e olhando para a feiticeira em desafio.

He-man continuava investindo contra o dragão que se debatia atingindo as construções freneticamente na tentativa de se livrar do diminuto, porém poderoso incômodo que cada vez mais fragilizava sua couraça. Ele agitava seu pescoço e batia suas asas, batendo a cabeça contra as rochas e as construções na esperança de ferir o homenzarrão.

Evil-Lyn se permitiu olhar de cima a baixo a figura de She-ra com certa lascívia, não muito diferente dos olhares que lançava para He-man, ela bateu seu cajado no chão levemente e suas sombras começaram a brotar serpenteando o ar ao seu redor como serpentes vivas.

\- Eu já esperava que você fosse impressionante, mas definitivamente – ela lambeu os lábios vermelhos provocativa – superou minhas expectativas, garota.

E com um comando de dedos as sombras foram arremessadas como projéteis em uma chuva na direção da loira que se defendeu com os punhos e a espada refletindo o que pode, sentindo o impacto de cada golpe sem tempo de transmutar a arma em escudo. O ataque ricocheteou espalhando destruição ao seu redor. He-man com o dragão não estava muito melhor visto que de tanto ser chacoalhado e debatido o bárbaro acabou caindo ao chão todo dolorido se desviando das investidas da fera com a bocarra em sua direção. Quando chegou a um limite encontrando rocha sólida atrás de si e a cabeça da fera investindo contra ele de boca aberta usou suas poderosas mãos para agarrar as presas do animal impedindo-o de fechar sua mandíbula. O gigante brônzeo sentia seus músculos tremerem e queimarem na disputa feroz de força entre homem e animal, começou a suar por todo o corpo conforme um brilho quente começou a se formar no fundo da garganta exposta da fera, e com tudo que tinha gingou para o lado deixando-o morder em falso e engolir o próprio fogo.

Evil-Lyn disparava uma onda ininterrupta de projéteis mágicos na direção da She-ra, observando com certo prazer o contrair de seus músculos enquanto buscava uma brecha para contra-atacar.

\- Que bom que gostou. Se foi com a minha cara, espera até ver a minha namorada! - Esnobou a guerreira defletindo com sua espada um projétil sombrio na direção da feiticeira que o absorveu com a mão esquerda sem dificuldade traçando no ar com o cajado em sua mão direita um círculo de luz negra que disparou uma rajada sólida de treva grossa como um tronco a guerreira mal teve tempo de transmutar seu escudo dourado e fincar os pés no solo recebendo o impacto diretamente e sendo arremessada a alguns metros para trás.

\- É um convite? – sorriu lasciva e debochada a maligna com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você é mais abusada do que nosso amigo ali, o sempre tímido He-man.

Enquanto isso o loiro caia no chão todo dolorido depois de ser atingido pela cauda do dragão sendo arremessado contra uma barraca abandonada, mal teve tempo de se recuperar e rolou no chão fugindo da bocarra enorme que investia contra ele violentamente novamente. O dragão estava totalmente desorientado, o guardião brônzeo estava sujo, dolorido e todo ralado. Mas teve tempo de se pôr de pé com um sorriso selvagem no rosto suado antes de abrir os braços ostensivamente alongando totalmente seu tórax apenas para bater as palmas de sua mão com toda sua força, deslocando o ar e criando um zunido que fez sangrar os ouvidos da fera que cambaleou para trás agitando seu longo pescoço desorientado abrindo sua enorme boca para o céu. Neste instante Teela surgiu, jogando-se de um dos andares superiores arremessando um explosivo potente goela abaixo da fera, aterrissando nos braços de He-man que aparou sua queda.

\- Sempre na hora certa! – disse o loiro com em um flerte desajeitado.

\- Um de nós dois tem de ter responsabilidade, não é? – retrucou a ruiva sendo colocada no chão já sacando sua espada – bateu bastante na cabeça?

Ele assentiu. Evil-Lyn não parecia irritada com o dragão que caiu soltando fumaça por todos os orifícios de sua cabeça, após uma explosão controlada e precisa, que deveria tê-lo matado, era quase como se ela esperasse por isso. A presença da ruiva por outro lado parecia lhe causar irritação.

\- Teela, sempre forçando sua presença aonde não é solicitada. – Observou com desprezo a feiticeira. – Estava me divertindo com essas duas belezinhas aqui.

\- Parece que as coisas saíram do seu controle, não é? – Perguntou She-ra com um pouco de empáfia apontando sua espada mágica para a feiticeira que apesar de parecer encurralada não demonstrava nenhum sinal de estresse, na verdade, para a surpresa de todos ela riu.

\- Ah! Minha doce princesa deliciosa.... logo você vai aprender que raramente algo foge ao meu controle. – Tirou de suas vestes um pequeno dispositivo e o apertou o único botão que ali havia, mas nada aconteceu. Irritada apertou novamente, uma, duas três vezes, mas ainda assim nada acontecia, deixou escapar um suspiro resignado e concluiu. – Então você também tem seus truques...

She-ra sorriu, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão encarando os olhos da feiticeira com satisfação. 

\- Como eu disse... Se você gostou de mim... – Ela ofegava pelo esforço feito até o momento, mas não perdia a confiança nem a firmeza em sua voz – espera até conhecer minha namorada.

Catra pousou graciosamente ao lado de She-ra com um pedaço de uma placa de controle destruída nas mãos.

\- Você nunca teve chance de implodir a cidadela inteira com a gente dentro sem que eu percebesse. – A felina apontou para o próprio nariz.

\- Suponho que vocês sabiam desde o começo que eu estava sozinha com Shadow Wing. – Deduziu calmamente Evil-Lyn.

\- Senti seu cheiro de piranha de longe! – respondeu a felina numa voz meio rosnada, as garras a mostra.

Evil-Lyn crispou a boca de raiva, mas não se prestou a responder, apenas bateu seu cajado no chão novamente e se desfez em sombras espalhando-se na atmosfera. O dragão caído tentou se erguer, mas estava incapaz no limiar da morte.

\- Adorei a brincadeira, mas na próxima não esperem tanta gentileza. – A voz maligna ecoou no ar.

\- Um a zero para nós. – Se gabou He-man cruzando seus braços poderosos sobre seu peitoral largo. Catra lhe deu um soco no braço dolorido sem aviso.

\- Se toca! Isso é só um teste, os problemas só estão começando! – bufou a gata.

\- Ouch, me deixa comemorar vai! A gente ganhou! – respondeu He-man alisando o local do soco como se de fato aquele fosse seu pior ferimento, fazendo graça – você não relaxa nunca?

\- Você relaxa demais Adam! – repreendeu Teela. – Evil-Lyn nem suou e vocês estão terríveis!

\- Quer saber por que eu não relaxo? Por que eu sei o que ela está fazendo, eu já estive no lugar dela! – Catra pressionou seu indicador no peito de He-man de forma séria e ameaçadora, ignorando os protestos de She-ra atrás de si. – Ela nos atraiu para saber se você estava de volta a ação, e para observar a forma da She-ra. Ela queria testar vocês e saber o que podem fazer, ela deixou um dragão pra trás de presente por que sempre planejou descarta-lo e eu realmente recomendo que larguemos ele aqui pra morrer.

Catra levantou sua mão esquerda e mostrou o dispositivo destruído, mas percebeu que nem She-ra e nem He-man acompanharam a importância daquilo.

\- Tá falando sério? Ele ta abatido, não dá pra simplesmente deixar ele morrer – Teela falou com certa censura moral na voz. – Não que me agrade a ideia de aceitar um presente da maligna

\- Você lembra que alguns minutos atrás enfiou um explosivo na goela dele né? Deixa de falso moralismo, isso aqui é guerra! – respondeu Catra com simplicidade.

\- Catra, calma, já foi e você desarmou a armadilha toda, ta tudo bem comemorar uma pequena vitória – She-ra colocou sua mão forte no ombro da gata com delicadeza fazendo-a acalmar. – E você sabe muito bem que vamos acabar tentando salvar o lagartão por que é o certo a se fazer.

\- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – Bufou a gata um pouco mais calma se deixando aninhar no corpo de She-ra – Sua idiota!

\- Claro que entendo! É frustrante achar que tinha acabado e de repente termos um segundo round dessa guerra estúpida, mas a gente vai dar um jeito. A gente sempre dá um jeito. – As formas de She-ra sumiam conforme sua voz ficava mais doce, e Adora abraçou Catra. – Eu também estou com medo, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Sério... por que você não aprende uma coisa ou duas com a sua irmã? – observou Teela acertando um soco no outro braço dolorido de He-man.

* * *

Lua Clara.

Bow tentava resolver com Duncan o problema de como conter um dragão de forma segura. Por mais que Adora e Adam reforçassem a ideia de que ele estava moribundo, Catra e Teela insistiam em tratar o animal como uma ameaça iminente que precisava ficar isolado. A felina sequer disfarçou que por ela a fera deveria ser abandonada a própria sorte sendo esta, a única divergência, entre a morena e a ruiva.

O mentor e o arqueiro por outro lado evitavam se envolver nesta discussão, e se preocupavam em como trazê-lo, contê-lo e alimentá-lo. Hordak estava ocupado com a missão de descobrir como trata-lo e a Aliança das Princesas discutira o que fazer com ele depois disso.

As rotas comerciais e de abastecimento que ligavam a Terra Vermelha ao Reino de Plumeria estavam sendo atacadas, e outros dragões haviam sido vistos, mas nenhum grande como Shadow Wing.

Scorpia tinha sido fundamental estes dias, agrupando ex-soldados da Horda e recuperando parte da tecnologia bélica da Zona do Medo para combater as hostes de bestas aladas que atacavam sem dó diariamente, Entrapta estava trabalhando em melhorar os equipamentos recuperados pela princesa do cristal negro. Mermista estava focada em reconstruir o portal de Salíneas, mas relatou tremores estranhos nas profundezas, assim como Frosta havia percebido os mesmos tremores no Reino das Neves.

* * *

Em questão de uma semana quase metade da Terra Vermelha era território de Evil-Lyn, e muitas pessoas eram levadas nos ataques que eram liderados por asseclas que os forasteiros chamavam de Homem-Fera, Kobra Khan e Mandibula, além disso, antigos membros da horda estavam vendo na feiticeira maligna sua chance de se integrar em algo que compactuava os valores distorcidos com os quais cresceram.

Na sala de treinamento Catra golpeava sem dó os inimigos simulados num campo de batalha programado para se adaptar. A gata saltou para trás evitando um disparo pousando atrás de outro inimigo que acabou atingido como um escudo vivo, ela agarrou o corpo inerte e o jogou na direção de dois que investiam contra ela, atrapalhando-os e permitindo que ela rasgasse a face sem rosto de um enquanto enfiava o pé na orelha do outro. Ela era ágil, era esperta e difícil de prever, mas estava cansada. Sentia os músculos tremendo e as juntas doloridas, observou o contador eletrônico com números em vermelho vivo. Cinquenta e cinco. Se agachou evitando um golpe por trás e rolou colocando-se em posição de bote e investindo como uma fera contra seu atacante enterrando-lhe as garras nas entranhas. Cinquenta e seis. Aterrissou de mal jeito, sentindo a coxa puxar, mas não se deteve. Entrapta havia programado o sistema para enviar inimigos ininterruptamente, Catra puxava o ar pesadamente, seus pulmões queimavam. Outro inimigo sem rosto, dessa vez com porte avantajado que investia com violência usando uma espada. Ela desviou gingando para o lado e enterrou suas garras na costela exposta do inimigo, que respondeu golpeando de lado desengonçado atingindo a gata com força no rosto e lhe deixando desorientada. A simulação desligou.

\- Droga! – praguejou a gata levando sua mão direita no local da bofetada sentindo ainda a sensação do impacto.

\- Você está exagerando – disse Glimmer se aproximando com uma garrafa cheia de água gelada para a gata que agora pegava uma toalha para enxugar o suor. – Vamos precisar de nossa nova General viva pra ganhar essa guerra.

\- E quem disse que eu quero esse título bobo, brilhinho? – respondeu a gata bebendo um gole generoso da garrafa e se largando sentada no chão, escorada em uma parede.

\- Acontece, que a rainha sou eu por aqui! Escória da Horda. – respondeu a rainha se sentando ao seu lado. – A Adora gostou da ideia.

\- A Adora toma decisões questionáveis. – Retrucou a gata oferecendo um gole de sua água pra rainha.

\- Mas a Aliança das Princesas também achou uma ótima ideia, e a Scorpia está se saindo bem com o novo cargo dela. – Concluiu Glimmer – Você já está exercendo a função, é só uma formalidade.

\- Antigamente eu arrancaria o olho de alguém por esse título, tecnicamente eu arranquei algumas coisas pra virar Mestre da Horda. – Catra se lembrava de como havia arrancado o cristal que mantinha a armadura que sustentava o corpo de Hordak em um piscar de olhos. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar o passado.

\- O dragão não tem melhorado, Entrapta disse que existe uma pequena fonte de magia batendo forte embaixo das escamas do peito, mas ele não apresenta nenhuma melhora física, não importa o quanto a She-ra tente curá-lo.

\- Trazê-lo aqui é um erro. - Catra insistiu.

\- Ele está morrendo, não apresenta ameaça. – Tranquilizou a cintilante.

\- Se ele não apresentasse ameaça ela não teria permitido que nós o trouxéssemos. – respondeu Catra já cansada, não era a primeira vez que tinham este diálogo. – Eu sei por que é o que eu faria no lugar dela.

\- Você não é como ela. Mas se te deixa mais tranquila, eu pedi pra George e Lance ajudarem a Entrapta a entender aquele bicho. Eles têm muitas informações dos Primeiros sobre isso e até um vaso com um desenho da She-ra montada num dragão. – Glimmer tentava tranquilizar Catra – Acham que essa fonte mágica no peito dele seja interligado no coração, mas Entrapta não conseguiu explicar ainda por que a magia se fortalece, mas o corpo não acompanha.

\- Chamou os sogrinhos pra ajudar é? – Provocou a gata deixando a rainha vermelha.

\- Eles queriam fazer por vídeo, mas o Bow insistiu que eles viessem, assim podemos contar que estamos namorando pessoalmente. – Glimmer pareceu um pouco nervosa. – Não sei se eles vão gostar da notícia....

\- Se eu posso aguentar os olhares de todo mundo sempre que a Adora faz alguma boiolagem em público, você também pode. – Observou Catra se levantando e estendendo a mão pra ajudar a amiga a fazer o mesmo. – E se der ruim, você é a rainha só dar uns gritos que todos te obedecem.

As duas riram.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Os demônios interiores

**Cap 12 – Os demônios interiores**

Depois de tantos dias trabalhando numa caverna escura era animador uma mudança nas instalações, mas a tensão não lhe abandonava. O mutante de três pernas observava com atenção um monitor grande que transmitia a luta de He-man e She-ra contra Shadow Wing e Evil-Lyn, a dias aquela gravação era transmitida compulsivamente, ao lado de dados numéricos que se sobrepunham analisando os dados, apontando detalhes que perante olhos desavisados passavam em branco. O Vale dos Perdidos servia agora como a nova base de operações, já que não foi implodida, e a cada dia chegavam mais pessoas para se juntar a eles, sejam como voluntários órfãos da guerra recente ou como escravos aprisionados a mando da maligna.

Modulok era um cientista, e naquele momento gozava das boas graças de Evil-Lyn o que o fazia aproveitar o quanto podia os pequenos luxos que o momento lhe proporcionava, como alojamento e comida melhores do que a de seus companheiros. O mutante de pele vermelha e três pernas sentava-se em seu banco e traçava em mapas a provável localização de concentrações mágicas que uma de suas muitas máquinas captavam na geografia local, uma de suas cabeças se concentrava nesta tarefa enquanto a outra observava com atenção os dados na tela que analisavam She-ra e He-man.

\- Modulok seu imprestável! - O grito prenunciou a chegada de Evil-Lyn que abriu violentamente a porta impondo sua presença no recinto. – Shadow Wing ainda está vivo, e você me garantiu que ele morreria em poucos dias!

\- Minha senhora, seja paciente, é um dragão muito velho, criaturas como essas são surpreendentes! – tentou justificar-se sem disfarçar o quanto temia sua presença odiosa.

\- Você é um cientista, de todos os capachos desprezíveis com quem tenho o desprazer de estar amarrada deveria ser o que melhor compreende a magnitude do que estou tentando fazer aqui! – Ela fez um pequeno gesto com o dedo e uma sombra serpenteou até um dos braços de Modulok envolvendo-o como um garrote apertado em espiral. – Preciso de mais poder!

\- Mas, minha senhora, estamos indo tão bem! O ninho de dragões de Shadow Wing está totalmente desperto e sob seu controle e as leituras não deixam dúvidas de que He-man está bem enfraquecido depois do incidente que atrasou nossa chegada. E a tal She-ra, apesar de mais poderosa, também não parece estar em plena forma.

Evil-Lyn apertou sua sombra causando uma grande dor no cientista, que sentia a circulação naquele membro cada vez mais dificultada.

\- Diga-me algo que eu não saiba, e diga rápido. – Coagiu estrangulando o membro do mutante que suava e gemia com seus quatro olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes de dor.

\- A magia aqui é selvagem, sem Zoar ou o Castelo de Grayskull aqui para ordenar a força mágica tudo aqui flui livre... – ele falava rápido e assustado, entre gritos que tentava abafar e pequenas contorções de agonizantes.

\- Você vai perder o braço se continuar testando minha paciência.... – Ela sabia como estimular alguém a falar. – E sua natureza mutante me dará o prazer de ver outro membro surgir apenas para eu quebra-lo novamente.

\- Eu achei um jeito! – gritou na esperança de afrouxar o aperto em seu braço que já estava retorcido de forma aflitiva, com seu olhar de interesse ela permitiu um pequeno alívio para que ele prosseguisse. – Usei como base nossa pequena experiência com aquele dragão, e acho que conseguirei converter a magia bruta desse planeta em algo que possa ser absorvido.

\- “Acho” é uma expressão que não me passa a confiança que procuro. – A voz fria como aço e novamente o aperto agonizante no braço já tão castigado de Modulok.

\- Senhora, pretendo ter resultados satisfatórios para apresentar a Lorde Skelletor. – Implorava o mutante retorcendo-se enquanto sentia lentamente o rachar de seus ossos.

\- Skelletor não está aqui... eu estou! – Evil-Lyn se aproximou perigosamente falando devagar e autoritariamente. – Ainda hoje quero uma amostra de seu progresso, não se esqueça a quem sua devoção é devida.

Ela fez sumir a soturna amarra mágica no membro destruído de Modulok. Ele precisaria apenas de alguns minutos para fazer cair aquele braço e substituí-lo com sua estranha biologia, mas a lembrança vívida da experiencia o faria trabalhar eficientemente por um tempo longo, embora os tremores causados pelo pânico talvez o afetassem por umas horas, ou dias... quem se importa? Antes de deixar o recinto parou em sua porta e o olhou de forma cortante.

\- Nossas fileiras são diminutas, e não teremos a vantagem da surpresa por muito tempo, preciso de algo que os desestruture, preciso de tempo. – Ela lhe confidenciou exalando ameaça. – Aquele dragão precisa morrer logo.

\- Ele irá! – assegurou Modulok com uma voz trêmula e embargada de dor. – A magia de She-ra só potencializou o efeito, mas ele ainda vai morrer de qualquer jeito, a senhora mesma garantiu isso.

* * *

Os aposentos de Evil-Lyn tinham o melhor que se podia conseguir naquela região, mas nem de longe isso era de seu agrado. Em seu leito jazia o corpo nu daquele que fora sua diversão naquela noite fresca, um belo macho reptiliano com o corpo bem delineado e forte, agora frio pelo abraço da morte, ele não a agradara. Algum de seus asseclas deveria ter garantido a limpeza daquele local mais cedo, mas ela já não se surpreendia com a incompetência.

Encheu uma taça de madeira com o conteúdo de uma garrafa que se encontrava em seu criado mudo. Não era uma bebida requintada como as que preferia, mas era forte e tinha seu charme, era uma fermentação diferente das que conhecia em seu mundo. Largou-se em uma cadeira ostensiva que havia no aposento, retirando seu ostensivo diadema e deixando à mostra seus impecavelmente brancos cabelos que lhe caiam em fios desajeitados pela testa. Sorveu outro gole deixando a queimação do álcool lhe descer a garganta, precisava organizar seu pensamento, havia uma oportunidade ali, Ethéria lhe oferecia tudo que ela sempre sonhara e estava consciente disso, precisava ser esperta.

Desde que chegara naquela terra sentia o formigar em seu corpo que nunca antes sentira, era quase tão embriagante quanto o sexo. A magia bruta e selvagem que aquele planeta desprendia a encantavam, tão diferente da aridez quase inópia de Etérnia aonde a magia era contida, regrada e filtrada. Ali ela poderia ser livre.

Seguiria com o plano por hora, e conquistaria espaço naquela terra, desestruturaria as Princesas, despertaria as feras ancestrais trazidas de seu mundo quando o universo se partiu para compensar a diferença numérica, aquilo não era uma estúpida disputa de forças apenas, era um elegante jogo de xadrez.

Não fazia sentido tentar impedir que Skelletor viesse pois era questão de tempo até ele achar uma forma de vir, não queria alertá-lo de suas intenções, o queria de guarda baixa para o momento em que rasgaria seu peito com as próprias mãos e beberia seu sangue naquela mesma taça de madeira.

Sua peça já havia sido movida, agora é só deixar o caos reinar.

* * *

Lua Clara

Adam sabia que Teela era exigente por seu bem, mas se sentia incapaz de corresponder as suas expectativas. E agora que ela sabia seu segredo, nem sequer como He-man parece que sua situação melhorava, pois apesar do poder impressionar a todos ao seu redor, a ruiva insistia em lhe apontar falhas. Ela o vencia com facilidade quando estava em sua forma normal, e quando treinou com Adora a situação não foi diferente, elas estavam em um nível diferente do dele, e sim... ele sabia que a prática tinha a ver com isso, mas não se sentia melhor mesmo assim.

O rapaz corria pelos jardins do palácio tentando exercitar o corpo e organizar a mente.

Não via a lógica de aprender artes marciais quando conseguia carregar um tanque nas mãos, e isso lhe parecia tão simples e natural, mas Teela gritava com ele impaciente a cada treino, o que secretamente lhe causava um misto conflitante de sensações. Por um lado, era frustrante sentir-se aquém do esperado, mas por outro, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ignoravam seu título. No fundo, gostava quando ela lhe exigia e o corrigia, só se sentia mal de não conseguir nunca corresponder.

Até algumas semanas atrás Teela não sabia que Adam e He-man eram a mesma pessoa, e isso para ele era algo cômodo. Gostava da Capitã, mas com ela as coisas não eram fáceis nunca, e o rapaz em um momento de excepcional “brilhantismo” tirou proveito da confiança que sentia em seu alter-ego.

Começou de forma involuntária, mas como He-man se sentia tão capaz que era mais fácil lançar olhares e sorrisos para a ruiva. Quantas vezes não havia carregado aquele corpo belo em seus braços fortes nestes anos todos? Quantas vezes não lhe disse o quanto a achava forte, bela e tantas outras coisas que como Adam só ousava pensar? Como He-man ela o beijou. Foi apenas uma vez, mas ele se lembrava daquilo diariamente como se tivesse acabado de acontecer...

E agora ela sabia... E desde então uma barreira se colocou entre eles e tudo ficou estranho. Antes achava que como Adam pelo menos a tinha como amiga e como He-man poderia conquista-la e para ser muito franco nunca havia pensado muito o que fazer depois disso. Agora que seu segredo foi exposto a sua ciência ela havia ligado os pontos e obviamente sentiu-se manipulada, usada... ele não sabia, mas sabia que o olhar de decepção dela lhe matava por dentro.

Sem se dar conta do caminho que percorria acabou chegando até a construção improvisada aonde o dragão estava contido. Secou o suor em sua testa com a toalha que trazia em seu pescoço e diminuiu o passo. Entrou no paiol retangular e avistou o enorme dragão imediatamente, ele estava fraco, mal respirava. She-ra estava lá, envolta em uma aura luminosa com a mão pousada no animal que não expressava nenhuma reação, o único retorno visível que a magia dela conseguia era fazer brilhar uma luz no peito da fera, vibrando e ressoando, absorvendo com ansiedade a cura que a princesa lhe aplicava, pulsante como um coração. Ele estava morrendo, naquele momento, e nada do que ela podia fazer iria impedir isso, e aquele pulsar mágico apenas lhe dava esperanças vãs que faziam mais difícil aceitar o óbvio.

Adam se aproximou, era desconcertante ver a diferença de altura deles naquela situação, seria engraçado em outro contexto. Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro e ela retornou a sua forma original.

\- Não adianta. – Ela constatou. – Eu tento curá-lo, mas toda a magia que envio a seu coração parece não ser suficiente.

\- Já é mais do que eu posso fazer, nunca curei ninguém com o poder do He-man. – Ele tentou consolá-la. – Mas pelo menos ele não vai partir só, deve ser triste demais morrer sozinho e isso podemos fazer.

Adora assentiu e acariciou o focinho do inimigo tombado, não tinha nenhum sentimento negativo por ele no fim das contas, era apenas um magnífico animal que fora usado por uma pessoa terrível. A besta a encarou com seu olho enorme, havia respeito ali e uma certa resignação. Silenciosamente as forças o deixavam, e o brilho reacendeu em seu peito, mais forte e brilhante do que nunca, e no mesmo instante que o último suspiro do dragão se fez, a luz pulsante explodiu no ar, deslocando um alo mágico que se estendeu por alguns quilômetros.

Todos no palácio sentiram a lufada mágica depreendida pelo sopro derradeiro do animal.

* * *

Lua Clara, Sala do trono

Glimmer sentiu no ar uma imensa magia. Não era magia negra, não era uma magia hostil, por isso passou despercebida de todos. Ela agora compreendia o peso de sua decisão, Catra havia alertado.

Imediatamente pegou o dispositivo de comunicação que seu querido arqueiro havia criado com tanto esmero.

\- Tia Casta! Preciso da senhora e do papai AGORA!


	13. Capítulo 13 - Autoridade

**Cap 13 – Autoridade**

Teela fazia suas abdominais no quarto quando sentiu a estranha onda mágica que se alastrou pelo ar fresco do fim do dia. Se levantou sentindo um estranho formigamento e embora sentisse seu corpo normal algo não lhe cheirava bem. Se levantou e procurou por sua garrafa de água, mas estava vazia, a segurou na mão e saiu do aposento ligeiramente relutante.

Algo estava fora do normal embora não soubesse o quê. Percebeu que alguns guardas discutiam entre si, em um dos corredores e isso lhe pareceu muito estranho. Conforme foi avançando em sua caminhada pelo palácio notou vários pequenos focos de tensão, pessoas andando nervosamente. Tudo na ruiva estava em alerta, precisava encontrar Glimmer, ou Catra, ou Adora... alguém que a situasse.

Foi quando viu a gata passando ágil e resolveu correr na mesma direção, não foi fácil alcança-la.

\- Afinal o que está acontecendo? – Teela inquiriu antes mesmo de cumprimenta-la

\- Aconteceu o óbvio! Eu tinha razão!

* * *

Adam e Adora se olharam visivelmente preocupados, não sabiam o que tinha acontecido, mas uma coisa era certa, não tinha como ser bom!

\- Catra vai nos matar! – murmurou o Adam.

\- Vai... com certeza ela vai! – concordou Adora.

Ambos observaram os arredores e olharam para si, a princípio tudo estava como deveria.

-Ok, você já conhece a feiticeira tarada lá a mais tempo... alguma ideia do que foi isso? – Adora perguntou sem pensar muito em como formular a frase, achou que fosse o nervosismo.

Adam pareceu pensar, estava difícil segurar seus pensamentos que fluíam muito rápidos.

\- Eu não faço ideia, está difícil pensar, mas Evil-Lyn adora ser a pessoa mais esperta na sala, ela com certeza deve querer alguma vantagem. – Ele concluiu.

Os olhos cianos de Adora se iluminaram com a compreensão do que estava acontecendo, ela já havia sentido esse feitiço antes.

-Adam, afinal o que se passa entre você e a Teela? – perguntou ela colocando a prova sua ideia.

Ele coçou a nuca nervosamente e riu um pouco desviando o olhar, não era a primeira vez que lhe faziam essa pergunta, e sua mente pensou nas respostas padrão _“Ah... somos amigos”_ ,ou _“ela é filha do melhor amigo e conselheiro de meu pai”_ , ou ainda o clássico _“somos companheiros de luta...”_ , mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca o traíram.

\- Sou apaixonado por ela desde adolescência e não faço ideia do que to fazendo da minha vida por que ela parece só ter tesão no He-man! Às vezes acho que ela só é demais pra mim mesmo... – Ele não conseguiu controlar a compulsão em responder a mais pura verdade, com uma clareza que nem ele tinha normalmente em seus pensamentos e nenhum filtro.

\- Feitiço da verdade! – concluiu Adora imediatamente. – Melhor procurar a Glimmer agora!

* * *

\- Tô nem aí que é o aposento da rainha, fica na minha frente que eu rasgo você de cima abaixo! – Catra respondeu em alto e bom som se fazendo ouvir por Glimmer dentro do aposento com as portas fechadas. – Eu fiz isso com a Adora que eu amo, imagina o que eu faço com você que eu nem sei quem é!

A porta se abriu e Catra entrou acompanhada por Teela que veio logo atrás com um olhar um tanto surpreso na felina, provavelmente por conta das últimas declarações.

\- Eu já sei o que você vai dizer. -Glimmer se adiantou assim que viu o rosto irritadiço da gata. – Minha tia e meu pai já estão a caminho, são os melhores feiticeiros de Ethéria, com certeza podem resolver isso.

\- O problema não é você saber o que eu vou dizer, é me ouvir de fato! – respondeu rispidamente a gata.

\- É só um feitiço da verdade, com certeza não é a pior coisa do mundo... – a rainha cintilante não teve tempo de terminar sua fala, foi Teela que a cortou.

\- Isso é genial, taticamente isso é um desastre para nós nesta guerra. – A ruiva disse com gravidade. – Quanto mais tempo durar maior o caos, teremos insubordinação, tensões desnecessárias, segredos operacionais vazados...

\- Em resumo, ela está nos implodindo pra ganhar tempo e só faltou vocês chamarem ela pra jantar! – Catra ainda estava confortável, pretendia manter-se apenas em assuntos ligados a questões práticas essa era a estratégia que desejava aplicar com todas as suas forças. – Sério purpurina, isola todo mundo nos seus quartos imediatamente, antes que geral aqui comece a se esganar!

\- Catra, com certeza a Evil-Lyn calculou mal, ou menosprezou a gente. Quer dizer, a gente já viu nossos piores lados, já lutamos uns contra os outros, nós somos amigos! A verdade nos une! – Glimmer estava confiante de que isso não seria de fato um problema, para ela a verdade unia as pessoas e não o contrário. A felina então fechou o rosto séria e lhe encarou com os olhos bicolores...

\- Rainha Glimmer, por que não mandamos o Bow e a Perfuma juntos para Plumeria em missão? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto de quem já sabia a resposta.

A cintilante endireitou as costas ficando ereta e tentando passar confiança, e direcionou todas as suas forças em responder _“Por que preciso dele aqui com o Duncan, Entrapta e Hordak para ajudar a recuperar tecnologia bélica da Horda para enfrentar a nova invasão”_ , mas as palavras que saíram foram:

\- Por quê morro de ciúmes dele perto da Perfuma! – Ela arregalou os olhos... se essa pergunta simples fosse feita em uma reunião da Aliança?

\- Ainda acha que a verdade vai unir alguém por aqui? – respondeu a gata, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga que assentiu com vergonha. – E eu nem cutuquei muito fundo...

\- Você tem razão... Não dá pra ficar esperando pela tia Casta, vou para a câmara mágica trabalhar em desfazer isso, quando tia Casta e meu pai chegar eles me encontram lá. – Parecia que a gata acendeu uma fogueira no interior da rainha. – Me dá cobertura pra controlar essa situação!

Vendo Glimmer apressada partir Teela olhou para Catra e confessou.

\- O otimismo deles é assustador! Não sei como sobreviveram a você quando estava na Horda! – falou a ruiva mais em um tom mais de confidência que de pergunta, mas a magia fez com que a gata respondesse compulsivamente.

\- Só sobreviveram por que no fundo eu não queria matar a Adora, só queria que ela voltasse. – A gata bufou irritada e saiu, não queria tocar nesta ferida outra vez, pensou em devolver na mesma moeda, mas desistiu, seria fácil demais... – Só vamos pegar aqueles dois e tirar eles de circulação antes que falem bobagens.

\- Melhor mandar todo mundo evitar socializar por umas horas, até desfazer o feitiço, geralmente feitiços da verdade não duram muito. -A ruiva pensava freneticamente.

\- Você aí oooooooo seu dois de paus! – Catra já estava na porta dos aposentos da rainha gritando pela guarda real – Não quero nenhum grupinho e nem rodinha de conversinha! Separa as duplas de ronda quero no mínimo um metro e meio de distância, conversa de qualquer espécie está proibida nas dependências públicas do Palácio. E manda isolar todo o andar dos aposentos aonde as princesas e os forasteiros estão agora!

\- Com todo o respeito senhora Catra, mas você não tem autoridade para dar ordens para a Guarda Real. – respondeu o guarda com a compulsão mágica. A felina apenas enterrou suas garras na parede mais próxima e as desceu sem esforço marcando a estrutura como quem corta manteiga com faca quente.

\- Tô nem aí! É uma ordem, não me testa hoje! – ela encarou o guarda de forma fria e ele imediatamente assentiu e saiu correndo repetindo as ordens a todos os colegas.

\- Por quê mesmo você não aceitou o título de General de Lua Clara ainda? – perguntou Teela divertidamente

-Por que não adianta nada ter a droga do cargo se elas não têm estômago de me deixar fazer o trabalho!

* * *

Adora e Adam foram surpreendidos por toda a movimentação estranha no palácio, com guardas correndo e dispersando grupos, as ordens eram claras, sem socialização desnecessária, e o acesso a todo o andar aonde as princesas e forasteiros estavam era restrito.

\- Com licença, mas vocês precisam ir para o andar restrito imediatamente, são ordens da senhora Catra... – um guarda os abordou, os gêmeos ergueram uma de suas sobrancelhas um pouco confusos com a informação.

\- Desde quando a guarda real obedece às ordens da Catra? – Perguntou Adora desconfiada.

\- Desde quando ela começou a dar ordens, ninguém aqui é doido de contrariar ela, e a rainha não revogou nenhuma das ordens então, estamos seguindo, por segurança sabe.... – respondeu o guarda reticente e sem filtros.

\- Segurança de quem? - Perguntou Adam curioso.

\- Acho que de todos, mas no meu caso é mais a minha mesmo, já viu as garras daquela gata? – as palavras saiam compulsivas e irrefreáveis.

Os gêmeos queriam rir, mas estavam tensos e simplesmente seguiram para o andar restrito, seria uma longa noite.

* * *

_Terra Vermelha, Vale dos Perdidos._

A luz da noite invadia a janela dos aposentos aonde uma confusão de mãos e bocas sôfregas pareciam tecer sua própria sinfonia.

Ali, Evil-Lyn se largava, completamente imersa em suas próprias necessidades enquanto sentia as mãos que percorriam seu corpo ansiosas por agradá-la. Ela sentava-se relaxadamente à beira de sua cama majestosa em sua nudez sem abandonar a autoridade que tanto gostava de exercer. Tendo em suas costas, ajoelhado em seu leito um homem do deserto de pele e olhos reptilianos que lhe massageava os ombros diligentemente, enquanto uma bela moça com olhos de ametista e tez alaranjada lhe beijava o pescoço e acariciava seus seios de maneira prestativa. Ajoelhado aos pés da cama um rapaz forte de pele bronzeada e cabelos cor de palha dedicava-se a chupar-lhe a intimidade de forma voraz guiado pelo toque imperativo da feiticeira que lhe agarrava pelos cabelos com força em sua mão direita. Uma quinta figura, também feminina, com corpo rosado e olhos verdes grandes e amendoados, segurava em uma mão de três dedos uma taça cheia da bebida forte do deserto para oferecer para sua ama, que a olhava com desejos, em uma ordem silenciosa para se juntar a eles.

A bem da verdade ela não se importava muito com aqueles que ali estavam, era prática na busca de seu prazer e impositiva no sexo assim como em tudo o mais em sua vida. Ou pelo menos assim era na maioria das vezes. Ergueu sua perna e pouso seu pé no ombro do rapaz que lhe penetrava com a língua naquele momento e o empurrou forte jogando-o ao chão e interrompendo o contato de forma brusca, imediatamente fazendo sinal para que a moça da bebida o substituísse naquela tarefa. O moço confuso tremeu ao ser rejeitado, pois ansiava muito em se destacar naquela confusão, temia a ira da feiticeira. Ela um gesto de mãos o convidou para perto e ele obedeceu, se aproximou colocando as mãos ásperas na pele exposta de Evil-Lyn que ainda se encontrava livre de outras mãos. Ela segurou seu rosto com força pelo queixo e o observou atentamente, vez ou outra crispava o lábio ou gemia devido as sensações que seus servos buscavam freneticamente lhe causar, mas o encarava de forma avaliativa mesmo assim.

Os olhos eram da cor errada, um castanho comum e definitivamente não era alto o bastante, era jovem com talvez pouco mais de vinte e um anos, tinha uma musculatura forte e definida, o que a agradava profundamente, a pele bronzeada e sofrida pela exposição demasiada ao tempo quente e seco daquela terra. Era belo, não tanto quanto gostaria, mas naquela noite ele lhe serviria bem. Apertou o rosto dele com força em um breve momento de descontrole causado pela dedicação de seus três serviçais, fechou seus olhos por um instante permitindo-se gozar na boca hábil da fada rosada e nas mãos habilidosas do reptiliano que lhe massageava com dedos calejados suas costas e dos beijos da moça de olhos púrpura que lhe castigava os seios com devoção.

Aproveitou a sensação, deixando-se tremer e arrepiar, sorvendo cada instante daquele prazer tão desejado e então dispensou a criadagem deixando apelas ali o loiro forte, em pé ao lado da cama. Ela se ajeitou, afundando-se nas almofadas e encontrando seu conforto no meio dos lençóis, não tirou os olhos do rapaz que a encarava com malícia enquanto espreguiçava sua silhueta marcada pelo prazer grupal de instantes atrás.

\- Agora seremos só nós dois, e eu espero que o que você tem aí valha meu tempo! – declarou a maligna.

Ele se debruçou sobre a cama, beijando a barriga da feiticeira e pousando a mão em sua cintura num aperto hesitante, porém gentil. Ao sentir a hesitação ela lhe puxou pelos cabelos novamente até a altura do rosto e lhe um tapa.

\- De que adianta esse corpo forte se vai tocar-me como uma moça delicada? Seja bruto! – o tom de voz era imperativo, sem espaço para contestações. E de imediato ele lhe apertou a cintura com força e se impôs entre suas pernas, invadindo-lhe sem cerimônias em uma estocada feral que a fez gemer jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo o lábio em satisfação. – Assim... agora me mostre do que é capaz!

Ali não muito longe da cama, caído no meio de roupas e acessórios no chão um pequeno dispositivo destinado a monitorar os sinais vitais de Shadow Wing mostrava uma linha reta soturna e estática, aquela pequena peça de informação era o motivo da torpe comemoração.

* * *

_Lua Clara_

Após quase duas horas de tentativas frustradas Glimmer precisava se recompor. Abandonou a Câmara Mágica frustrada, precisaria de ajuda, isso era óbvio a esta altura.

Andando pelos corredores notou uma calmaria e isso a aliviou. Não haviam criados conversando e os guardas que antes faziam rondas em duplas agora andavam silenciosamente com uma distância entre si.

Nos andares de baixo do palácio não haviam grupos de pessoas, e todos trabalhavam no mais absoluto silêncio e claramente estavam em equipe reduzida, ela identificou que pelo menos metade do número de costume estava à vista. Teleportou-se pelas mais diversas partes do palácio de Lua Clara até chegar ao Salão de Guerra, aonde Teela e Catra se debruçavam sobre um enorme mapa aberto na mesa, com peças posicionadas sobre ele indicando a movimentação das tropas. Atrás das duas haviam nas paredes mapas regionais, um para cada um dos reinos de Ethéria, e todos possuiam alfinetes coloridos e marcações feitas a mão pela letra das duas.

A ruiva tinha em suas mãos um relatório de campo e lia em voz alta os detalhes das últimas derrotas da Aliança. Em uma mesa secundária, que não existia naquele cômodo antes, haviam duas pilhas de relatórios, uma das vitórias e outra das derrotas. A mão direita da felina segurava uma caneta e em cima da mesa ao seu alcance um papel com o que parecia ser uma lista grafada nela.

\- Esses tremores.... revisa outra vez a pilha de derrotas e veja se tem um padrão de tempo entre os ataques e os relatos de tremores. – Catra falava sem nem olhar para a ruiva e anotava em seu papel mais um item. – Você vai me dar uma boa notícia ou só vai ficar aí que nem boba olhando, brilhinho?

\- Não tenho boas notícias. Pode me explicar o que aconteceu nas últimas duas horas? - A compulsão pela resposta a incomodava, não era assim que pretendia começar a conversa. Glimmer se aproximou e observou com mais atenção o trabalho das duas, Catra suspirou e se largou na cadeira que lhe era destinada dentro da Aliança, convidando a amiga para sentar-se também.

\- Eu intimidei a guarda real para que obedecessem às minhas ordens e controlei a situação para minimizar o dano colateral. Reestruturei os turnos de ronda e ameacei explicitamente todos os membros da guarda para que seguissem à risca as orientações de silêncio e distância. E graças ao feitiço da verdade eles sabem que minhas ameaças na realidade são praticamente promessas. – Catra quase não respirou entre as palavras, e aguardou com um pouco de ansiedade a reação da rainha, afinal ela ultrapassou muitos limites nas últimas horas.

Glimmer segurou o riso impressionada em como tudo pareceu tão natural para a morena.

\- Está reconsiderando minha proposta? – Perguntou ela sabendo que não precisava do feitiço para ter a vantagem da franqueza naquele momento.

\- Reconsiderar não é a palavra. Eu só estou de saco cheio de fazer as coisas do jeito de vocês, quando eu sei exatamente o que precisamos para que as coisas se resolvam sem precisar que a Adora chegue no limite do suicídio novamente. – Catra a encarou séria. – E eu estou disposta a fazer isso de qualquer jeito, então realmente quero que você me ajude.

\- Então eu ganhei minha General? – Glimmer concluiu com alegria.

\- Só se me deixar fazer meu trabalho. – Arrematou Catra

\- Eu deixo, mas quero participar, quero que me ensine. - Disse a cintilante de forma decidida recebendo um meneio de cabeça da morena em assertividade, a esta altura elas se entendiam pelo olhar já. – Quanto ao feitiço, não tenho notícias animadoras.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... – Disse Teela sem nem desviar o olhar da pilha de papeis que analisava e das anotações que fazia – Não conseguiu reverter o feitiço. E ele tem uma energia familiar e poderosa, a energia da She-ra. Estou perto?

Glimmer não disfarçou o quanto estava impactada pelas palavras da ruiva e Catra parecia bem satisfeita e divertida com isso.

\- Vocês já deduziram o que aconteceu? – A rainha olhou de uma para a outra esperando que lhe explicassem.

\- Entrapta ajudou, parece que por conta dela ser... como ela é, o feitiço da verdade praticamente não a afeta. Então eu sugeri que ela estudasse o cadáver do dragão e investigasse o coração... – Catra parecia bem orgulhosa de seus resultados em tão pouco tempo.

\- Ela aprisionou um feitiço da verdade em um cristal, e como esse tipo de magia não é sua especialidade era fraco, e se camuflava na aura mágica do próprio dragão. – Teela largou o papel em sua mão e olhou para a rainha procurando se fazer entender o melhor possível. – A genialidade do plano estava em um pequeno dispositivo ligado diretamente no coração do animal, drenando sua energia e fortalecendo o feitiço.

\- Cada vez que Adora tentou curar o dragão, aquele dispositivo drenou a energia mágica e direcionou para o cristal e quando o coração parou, liberou uma descarga que rachou o cristal liberando a magia aprisionada. – Concluiu a gata.

\- Por isso não consegui reverter o feitiço e por isso ele era tão familiar, eu estava tentando cancelar algo com a potência mágica da She-ra. Isso também explica o alcance... – Glimmer acompanhou o raciocínio das guerreiras.

\- Isso significa que ela achou uma forma usar tecnologia para drenar magia e isso é perigoso. – Concluiu Catra – Especialmente se ela colocar as mãos em She-ra e He-man.


	14. Cap. 15 – O respiro antes do mergulho.

_Lua Clara_

Adora se mexeu durante a noite, mas Catra não deixou de notar que era visível o quanto o sono da loira mudou desde o Coração, era como se ela finalmente relaxasse um pouco e isso reforçava sua determinação. Acordou antes dela, dormiria mais tarde, tomou o banho de seu jeito, ajeitando os pelos e jogando seus cabelos para trás, ainda não estava acostumada com eles naquele comprimento, era curto demais para prender e comprido demais para ficar completamente desordenados. Uma batida suave em sua porta a tirou da concentração em frente ao espelho, correu atender de forma silenciosa, sem se importar de ainda estar de top e shorts, tentando não despertar a companheira. Glimmer estava ali, com uma caixa grande nas mãos.

\- Desculpe o horário, mas achei que vocês estariam acordadas, a Adora sempre foi de cair da cama com o sol. – Ela disse com um sorriso, notava-se que as horas de sono foram insuficientes para a rainha, mas ela parecia animada mesmo assim.

\- Na verdade – Catra respondeu baixo, indo ao corredor e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Adora anda dormindo mais fundo e por mais tempo do que eu jamais vi, ela nem está se mexendo tanto no sono, então eu não tive coragem de acordá-la.

\- Acho que você é a razão disso. – Concluiu a cintilante, e não precisaria do feitiço da verdade para que verbalizasse este pensamento, o que deixou a gata um pouco sem jeito com um sorriso bobo que não era muito comum mostrar para as pessoas. Ela encarou a amiga e lhe entregou a caixa. - Isso é para você, mandei fazer nas suas medidas já faz um tempo. Realmente espero que goste. Agora vou, preciso correr para executar nosso plano e termos um pouco de tranquilidade.

\- Algum avanço com o feitiço da verdade? – perguntou Catra.

\- Tia Casta e papai estão trancados na câmara de magia desde que chegaram, cerca de uma meia hora atrás – disse a rainha esperançosa. – Até o final do dia talvez tenhamos algum avanço.

Glimmer abraçou a gata e se foi deixando-a com a caixa nas mãos. Ela entrou no quarto o mais silenciosamente possível e colocou o pacote na mesa de escrivaninha que ali existia. Quando abriu sentiu uma alegria profunda, seus olhos ficaram úmidos e seu peito se aqueceu, de uma forma que até então, apenas Adora era capaz de fazer. Ela sentiu-se amada, sentiu-se reconhecida e mais que tudo sentiu-se determinada. Ali havia quatro conjuntos completos de duas versões de uniforme feito para ela sob medida. Escolheu propositalmente um deles e começou a se vestir.

Uma calça preta com um belo filete dourado nas laterais, e uma camisa vermelha de um tecido delicado e as mangas curtas. Em seu ombro direito uma dragona dourada que prendia com perfeição a jaqueta branca que naquele momento lhe caia como uma elegante capa curta lateral. Havia duas opções de calçados, que com certeza foi Glimmer que havia pensado, uma bota alta com esporões dourados e salto quadrado provavelmente para atender os chatos protocolos reais, e uma variação disso que lhe deixava com as plantas do pé e calcanhares livres, optou por essa.

Estava diante do espelho muito satisfeita quando ouviu um fungar choroso atrás de si. Adora estava sentada na cama olhando-a amorosamente, uma lágrima discreta marcava sua face direita e uma mão estava sobre o peito enquanto outra tocava os lábios com a ponta dos dedos em surpresa.

Confusa Catra correu para seu lado, aconchegando sua cabeça em seu peito e acariciando seus cabelos dourados.

\- O que houve? – ela perguntou confusa, mas Adora apenas sorriu e a abraçou mais.

\- Você está linda! Tão linda quanto na visão que tive no Coração. - Ela respondeu, observando a amada com as roupas numa imagem quase exata a de sua visão. Só conseguia pensar que aquilo era um prenúncio de felicidade, a confirmação de que nasceram uma para a outra.

\- Você nunca me contou o que viu naquela ocasião. – Catra disse brincando nos cabelos da loira. – Mas não vou perguntar, por que não quero que me conte só por que um feitiço te obrigou.

\- Eu tenho dormido demais, não é? – Adora mudou de assunto se espreguiçando.

\- Também tem comido além da conta. Sinceramente acho que ainda não se recuperou do desgaste que teve no Coração. – Catra concluiu com um carinho no rosto da companheira. – A She-ra ainda não está com força total e trazer magia para todo um planeta, salvar todo um universo.... é um feito e tanto, acho compreensível seu corpo estar reclamando.

\- Pode ser, mas agora não é hora para corpo mole. – Adora se levantou espreguiçando-se e retirando sua regata branca, apenas para jogá-la na cama enquanto se levantava. De fato ela estava dolorida, sentia a musculatura inteira assim desde que acordou e a sensação nunca passava por completo, já estava até acostumada e aprendeu a fingir bem que não sentia nada para não preocupar ninguém – Vou para o banho, e me apresentarei pra minha General no Salão de Guerra já já.

Adora piscou com um olho e deu um beijo rápido em Catra antes de ir para o banheiro, se livrando do shorts no caminho e jogando-o na cama perto da outra peça de seu pijama. A gata apenas observou enquanto ela se afastava, apesar da linda visão do corpo atlético dela nua, aqueles olhos bicolores não conseguiam deixar de encarar as profundas cicatrizes de garras na pele branca exposta de suas costas. A culpa que sentia sempre que olhava aquelas marcas era enorme, apertou o punho e chacoalhou a cabeça afastando pensamentos indesejados, ela tinha muito o que fazer, e faria tudo com prazer para poupar Adora. Sem pensar mais se dirigiu para o Salão de Guerra.

* * *

_Terra Vermelha_

Evil-Lyn andava deixando seus saltos ruidosos ecoarem, sempre compassados com o bater de seu cajado mágico no chão, estava de ótimo humor, o que era tão assustador quanto seus maus humores para a maioria dos que a cercavam.

Modulok havia trabalhado ininterruptamente desde que tiveram sua conversa. Alternando o sono das cabeças para estar sempre acordado enquanto avançava em suas experiências desesperado por resultados para apresentar a feiticeira.

Entrou na construção que lhe servia agora como sua “sala de guerra”, oportunamente o local costumava ser um bar, antes de tomarem a cidadela. Um escravo, com a língua devidamente cortada, se encontrava atrás do balcão das bebidas se apressou em servi-la assim que a viu passar pela porta.

Na mesa grande e improvisada já se encontravam impacientes seus subalternos, Mandíbula, Homem-Fera e Kobra-Khan. Os três comiam de forma animalesca e bebiam generosas canecas da bebida forte local, uma refeição por deveras exagerada para o horário, mas ela não se importava. Assim que foi percebida eles se empertigaram, o Homem- Fera limpou os beiços sujos de gordura e bebida com as costas da mão, enquanto Mandíbula secava com um pano um pouco da bebida que lhe caia pela prótese metálica de seu rosto no peito nu e Kobra-Khan sibilava sua língua acompanhando a silhueta da feiticeira com os olhos reptilianos, sem disfarçar seu ódio.

Ela avançou até a melhor cadeira do local, e parou ao seu lado aguardando que um escravo recém adquirido, e também com a língua cortada, lhe puxasse o acento para que ela se acomodasse cruzando suas pernas e repousando o queixo em sua mão direita cujo braço se apoiava no encosto do móvel. Gostava da franqueza que tinha com aqueles com quem trabalhava, ela tinha plena consciência de que eles a odiavam e não tinham por ela o menor respeito, mas também sabia que era temida, e medo era uma ferramenta mais eficiente do que respeito, pois é muito mais difícil de ser perdido. Pelo menos era o que a experiência dela lhe dizia.

\- Pois bem. – Começou ela com seu desprezo natural na voz. – Modulok me entregou relatórios, já temos um pequeno exército, mas definitivamente não temos a vantagem numérica nestas terras. Pelo menos recuperamos uma frota marítima relativamente bem conservada que pertenceu a Horda.

\- Os homens que Hordak treinou são eficientes – rosnou o Homem-Fera – E estão devidamente motivados e irritados com o antigo mestre que se bandeou para o lado das princesas. Recebemos uma boa quantidade de recrutas voluntários com conhecimento militar suficiente para um ataque eficiente.

\- Eu recuperei veículos avariados, e uma quantidade razoável de armas, nos limites da Terra Vermelha com a Zona do Medo, mas é perigoso avançar muito naquela região, está protegida por uma princesa. – Kobra dizia sibilando os “esses” sonoramente.

\- Eu não creio que exista mais nenhuma ruína Eterniana nesta terra de ninguém, tudo que era relativo ao que o povo daqui chama de “Primeiros” dentro desse deserto nós já conferimos. Deu pra recuperar bastante coisa, e eu já montei a maquina que Modulok projetou, temos uma linha de produção pequena para armas leves.

Ela ouvia atentamente apesar de aparentar mais interesse em suas unhas impecavelmente vermelhas e lustrosas, os três ficavam incomodados com a atitude de displicência. Sabiam que era a forma dela de mostrar sua superioridade e isso funcionava, o que causava uma irritação interior nos homens.

\- Quantos antigos Capitães da Horda temos em nossas fileiras e quanto nos faltam? - Perguntou ela sem sequer olhar para os demais, Skelletor tentou contato com Hordak ao longo dos anos sem sucesso, porém quando receberam finalmente alguma notícia de outra realidade havia sido Hordak Prime e ele lhe enviou um punhado de informações, logo ela estava familiarizada por alto com algumas coisas sobre a Horda em Ethéria.

\- A maioria dos que se juntaram a nós era de baixa patente, mas temos a Capitã Octávia e o um cara chamado Leech que servia em uma base mais afastada, perto do Vale dos Escorpiões. – respondeu o Homem-Fera com sua voz grave e áspera. – Quem realmente tinha peso ali é gente com quem não podemos contar.

\- É, a feiticeira deles morreu faz pouco tempo, o próprio Hordak dizem por aí largou tudo para viver com uma princesa, e tem as Capitãs Scorpia e Catra. – Continuou o Mandíbula com sua voz metálica. – A primeira é quem está protegendo a Zona do Medo, e Catra é a namorada da She-ra e agora virou uma espécie de heroína daqui. Dizem que foi ela quem trouxe a She-ra de volta para derrotar o Mestre Prime.

\- E o quanto podemos confiar nestas informações? – perguntou e feiticeira enquanto bebia um gole da taça que o serviçal gentilmente mantinha sempre cheia para sua própria proteção.

\- Podemos confiar, isso é praticamente conhecimento geral por todos os lugares aqui. Voluntários e prisioneiros, e as conversas nas vilas que visitamos incógnitos, todos dizem o mesmo. – disse Kobra-Khan reforçando o que os companheiros haviam dito.

Ela inverteu o cruzar de pernas ajeitando-se e se sentando ereta, apoiando seu cajado mágico na madeira e colocando as mãos nos braços do assento como uma rainha em seu trono, pois agora era hora de distribuir suas ordens.

\- Homem-Fera, pegue uma centena de soldados e o armamento que recuperamos da Horda. Parta ainda hoje para o polo norte de Ethéria, lá eu despertei uma besta mágica que lhe reconhecerá como senhor. Ataque o Reino das Neves sem piedade, faça barulho, seja bem espalhafatoso, mas tente me trazer alguns prisioneiros se possível, leve dois dos dragões jovens do ninho, um pouco de fogo naquele lugar deixará a princesa Frosta em apuros.

O imenso homem bestial assentiu com a cabeça batendo com o punho fechado em seu peito e exibindo as presas grandes como o dedo mínimo de uma pessoa adulta. Ela o dispensou com um gesto de mão e prosseguiu.

\- Mandíbula, pegue a ex-capitã Octávia e os que ela trouxe consigo, e faça uma visita ao Reino de Salíneas, deve ser uma tarefa fácil até para você lidar com aquela região.- Ela o olhou em tom de ameaça - Despertei ali uma besta mágica que fará quase todo o trabalho, não se esqueça de deixar um rastro de destruição, precisamos de um show se quisermos tirar He-man e She-ra da toca.

O homem biônico lhe encarou com desprezo, mas assentiu, ele estava determinado a provar seu valor. Levantou-se antes mesmo dela dispensa-lo com seu gesto displicente de mão, deixando apenas Kobra-Khan na mesa aguardando por suas ordens.

\- Você vai ficar aqui, e disciplinar os escravos que adquirimos. - Evil-Lyn não parecia muito satisfeita em sua fala, mas ele não se importava, também não estava satisfeito em suas tarefas. – Preciso de mais serviçais, os que me enviou ontem à noite foram um pouco tediosos, de fato existe um para ser removido de meus aposentos. E além disso precisaremos de mais mãos para lutar.

\- Vou separar aqueles que servirão para o trabalho do dia a dia e os que poderemos aproveitar como soldados. Assim a senhora poderá lavar-lhes a mente com sua mágica amanhã mesmo. – Kobra-Khan falava sem esconder o tédio, queria ser enviado para lutar, sentia-se humilhado por ter de fazer uma tarefa como aquela, especialmente quando era obrigado a retirar cadáveres do quarto dela. Ele era um guerreiro e não uma camareira! Percebeu que ela lhe olhava completamente ciente do que ele pensava, engoliu em seco e tentou usar seu tom mais compassivo – Quanto aos seus serviçais pessoais, tem algum desejo específico para que eu procure atender?

\- Separe-me os mais fortes e belos. Em particular desejo os loiros de olhos claros, o sexo tanto faz. Só me separe os mais vigorosos de qualquer espécie que dispusermos. – Disse ela se levantando e saindo do recinto. – Se me encontrar algum especialmente próximo de nossos queridos alvos, lhe darei uma boa paga, talvez um aposento particular.

Kobra-Khan relaxou quando a viu longe, por mais que odiasse suas tarefas desempenhá-las era estrategicamente interessante. Ele sorriu maliciosamente dando-se conta de que a obsessão doentia de Evil-Lyn com He-man parecia agora se voltar também para a tal She-ra. Era questão de tempo até ele achar uma forma de explorar isso a seu favor, e então seria ele o braço direito de Lorde Skelletor.

* * *

_Laboratório de Modulok._

O mutante estava exausto. Apesar de ter substituído seu braço quebrado por um novo, vez por outra sentia um tremor nos dedos enquanto lembrava da dor de sua última conversa com Evil-Lyn. Seu prazo se esvaindo a cada instante não o ajudou a relaxar, incentivando-o a extrapolar seus limites de resistência, mas ali estava. Finalmente havia um resultado que poderia apresentar a feiticeira.

Precisou sacrificar um dragão jovem e alguns ovos também, mas com certeza o preço valeu a pena, e olhava agora para um frasco com quase duzentos mililitros de um elixir viscoso de um verde brilhante.

Abaixo da cadeia de montanhas da Terra Vermelha, havia um ninho de dragões adormecidos. Quando a Antiga She-ra separou as realidades trouxe consigo muitas coisas de Etérnia para Despontos, incluindo parte do antigo Reino dos Dragões. Enquanto em sua terra haviam poucos representantes da espécie vivos, aqui adormecidos por um véu mágico havia pouco mais de uma centena, e estavam sob o mais absoluto controle de Evil-Lyn. Infelizmente o único adulto era Shadow Wing e agora a maioria eram jovens ou ovos, mas esta informação não precisava ser de conhecimento público.

\- Espero que tenha boas notícias para mim. – Disse a feiticeira de forma fria fazendo o mutante tremer sem nem mesmo vê-la atrás de si. Ele se apressou em pegar o frasco e lhe entregou com uma reverencia atrapalhada e desengonçada.

\- Minha senhora, isso é uma amostra do que consegui. Até achar a forma certa de fazer acabamos perdendo muito material – ele disse apontando o dragão jovem morto. Era um exemplar de macho, que estava saindo da infância, e ao seu lado três ovos destruídos. – Agora que achei um método é possível extrair muito mais de um espécime.

Ela segurou o frasco em sua mão e observou satisfeita, podia sentir a magia fluindo ali. Já sabia exatamente como o usaria. Daqui pouco menos de três dias teria a oportunidade perfeita, e She-ra e He-man não teriam opção senão lhe fazer uma visitinha.

\- Quero mais cinco destes ainda esta semana. – Ela sorria malignamente. – E por hora vou ordenar uma melhora em seus aposentos, uma cama e alguma mobília nova, poderá escolher também um serviçal pessoal, desde que com a língua devidamente cortada.

Modulok sorria num misto de satisfação e alívio com suas duas bocas. Agradar sua senhora não só lhe salvou a pele como lhe garantia regalias muito bem vindas.

* * *

_Lua Clara._

Adam e Adora se encaravam sérios. Ele correu investindo com o ombro, mas ela o fintou e lhe atingiu pelas costas, fazendo-o cambalear dois passos para a frente. O rapaz girou seu tronco com força em um golpe que deveria atingi-la na altura do peito, mas ela aparou com seu bastão com certa facilidade, antes de chutá-lo no traseiro o desequilibrando de vez. E mais uma vez ele estava no chão.

\- Seu corpo está aqui, mas sua cabeça parece em outro lugar – afirmou a loira estendendo a mão para o irmão.

\- Esse feitiço da verdade. – disse ele olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos. – Causou problemas para você e a Catra?

\- Não ainda, mas eu sei que ela está evitando conversar ao máximo possível por causa disso. – confessou Adora, se posicionando novamente para continuar o treino. – Tem algumas coisas que ainda não conversamos sobre o tempo em que estávamos separadas e acho que ela tem medo de que algo que tenha feito possa me magoar.

\- Teela me forçou a conversar usando o feitiço da verdade ontem a noite. – Adam falou enquanto atacava com seu bastão, numa sequencia de golpes e contragolpes perfeitamente sincronizadas. – Resumindo muito, ela esfregou na minha cara que eu sou um babaca, me beijou, disse que me amava, mas que posso perde-la se continuar babaca.

Adora quebrou o padrão dos golpes acrescentando alguns chutes entre um e outro ataque com o bastão. Mas o ouvia atentamente, até deu um sorriso.

\- Então está fácil, é só não ser babaca! – ponderou ela gingando para o lado em busca de mais espaço para se mover, ele começava a tentar encurralá-la.

\- Fácil pra você falar. Eu não sei o que ela espera que eu faça agora. – Ele falava ofegando pelo esforço, a irmã era muito mais rápida do que ele, mas ele compensava com golpes bem mais duros que os dela.

\- Me parece que até agora ela fez todo o trabalho duro. Vocês se conhecem faz tempo, faça algo que nunca fizeram juntos, assuma você o próximo passo. - E numa brecha ela encaixou uma das pontas de seu bastão no chão e o atingiu no calcanhar o desequilibrando novamente. Aproveitou o movimento e investiu com seu ombro no estômago dele jogando-o no chão com seu bastão apontado para o rosto do rapaz que lhe encarava com o olhar de quem tivera uma boa ideia.

\- Parece que você já sabe o que fazer. - Disse ela rindo.

\- Eu imaginei muitos cenários sobre como seria ter minha irmã comigo, confesso que em nenhum deles conversávamos sobre mulheres. – Ele riu também aceitando a mão que ela lhe estendia. Depois a encarou mais sério, pensando com cuidado as palavras para não forçar uma catarse mágica. – Você sabe tem alguma ideia de o quê a Catra tem tanto receio de que você descubra?

\- Acho que sim. - Adora respondeu com um sorriso triste – Eu tenho quase certeza na realidade, só evito pensar por que geraria um ciúme desnecessário.

Ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, sabia que era melhor não falar mais nada, pois o feitiço da verdade poderia obrigar a irmã a verbalizar coisas que talvez ela não quisesse. Mas ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e falou baixinho.

\- Quer dizer... eu entendo. Houve alguns momentos da nossa história em que estávamos tentando nos matar, literalmente. Mas nós lidamos com a falta que uma fazia para a outra de formas diferentes, e acho que ela não quer falar disso comigo. – Adora soltou um suspiro baixo e irritado. – Eu sei que ela sempre me amou, mas também sei que na minha ausência ela tentou me esquecer com outra pessoa enquanto eu nunca tentei de fato esquecê-la.

\- Como eu fiz com a Teela... – assentiu ele. – E ela não ficou nada bem com isso, então eu entendo por que a Catra não queira falar com você sobre. Mas se ela não lhe contou e você não estava lá... como sabe?

\- Simplesmente sei! Eu não sou tão idiota quanto faço parecer as vezes! – retrucou ela. – Eu vi e ouvi coisas, eu a conheço muito bem e tem aquela sensação de que quando estamos juntas não seja só instinto. É como se ela já soubesse o que fazer e como fazer, enquanto eu, sou um pouco desajeitada ainda.

\- Não que eu seja um entusiasta de falar sobre coisas desconfortáveis com quem eu amo. Literalmente ontem eu fui atocaiado para fazer isso. – Ele pensava rápido e falava devagar, queria realmente se fazer entender. – Na prática, não parece fazer diferença alguma, deixa isso de lado e não pensa demais. Senão isso se volta contra você quando menos esperar. A gata ta movendo mundos e fundos para acabar com essa confusão sem você precisar soltar um brilhinho mágico sequer. Não importa com quem ela dormiu, nunca vi alguém proteger tanto outra pessoa. E nós somos o tipo de pessoa que não estamos acostumados a ser protegidos, quer dizer... He-man... She-ra.

Ele apontou para si mesmo e para a irmã e ela assentiu acompanhando o raciocínio. Ele então continuou

\- Quando a gente pode simplesmente gritar uma frase e virar alguém assim, a gente se acostuma a proteger, ser o centro das atenções e achar que temos de carregar o peso do mundo, ser o salvador e ser o sacrificado. E ela ta pegando esse peso dos seus ombros e carregando sem nenhuma espada mágica o que é bem impressionante. - Adora começou a questionar se ele falava apenas de Catra naquele momento, mas achou melhor não o interromper. – E isso pode fazer você questionar seu valor em alguns momentos por que enfiaram na nossa cabeça que a gente tem de fazer tudo isso acontecer sozinho. Mas pelo visto nossos antecessores fizeram tudo sozinhos e aqui estamos nós brigando com os inimigos deles ainda...

\- Sabe que se você falasse assim perto da Teela ela te acharia bem menos infantil né? – Adora comentou bagunçando o cabelo dele.

\- Eu também sou menos idiota do que faço parecer. – Concluiu Adam.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Súplica divina

**Cap 15 – Súplica Divina**

O sol estava nascendo, tingindo o céu de Etérnia com um laranja belíssimo e já aquecendo a manhã. Adora estava visivelmente cansada, o sacolejar de Melog era muito diferente do de um cavalo e não conseguiu pregar os olhos sem se arriscar a perder o equilíbrio, já Catra com sua incrível habilidade felina de tirar cochilos em praticamente qualquer lugar conseguiu um sono leve segura pelos braços da princesa.

Teela seguiu montada em sua magnífica égua, com aquele pelo dourado perolado que denunciava uma estirpe muito cara que o animal deveria ter, pelo trote lento que seguiu as duas deduziram que o animal estava conduzindo enquanto sua dona cochilava em seu lombo, não era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquele trajeto. Em determinado ponto do caminho abandonaram a estrada, e aí notaram que Teela já estava desperta e até um pouco incerta sobre qual caminho seguir. Era possível ao longe ver um enorme castelo de pedra com uma gigantesca caveira sem mandíbula talhada entre duas torres assimétricas. O lugar era obviamente muito velho e havia um musgo verde nas paredes que era visível a quilômetros de distância se não tivessem ouvido histórias, nenhuma das duas etherianas acreditaria que aquilo não era a morada de um vilão maligno. Parecia tão sombrio e pouco convidativo, ainda assim havia certa beleza na maneira como a construção se fundia com a natureza local.

A capitã parou no sopé e desmontou, abriu o alforge na traseira de seu cavalo e pegou uma pele que desenrolou no chão para se sentar mais confortavelmente. Depois pegou dois embrulhos e um cantil. Assim que se acomodou retirou o cajado das costas e o colocou na grama ao seu lado.

\- O mínimo que posso fazer por não terem me impedido é oferecer um café da manhã. - A ruiva falou bem alto, pegando as duas etherianas de surpresa.

Melog encorajado por um cafuné e uma ordem silenciosa se aproximou deixando-os visíveis.

\- A quanto tempo sabe que estamos te seguindo? – A gata perguntou.

\- Eu não sabia, mas achei bem provável então arrisquei. – A ruiva confessou arrancando um riso debochado de Catra que lhe deu um olhar camarada depois de serem pegas. Definitivamente o convívio em Lua Clara evidenciou o modo de agir uma da outra. – Vamos convir que não foi exatamente a coisa mais imprevisível do mundo.... mas para minha sorte, ou azar, Adam tem muitas qualidades.... mas perspicácia não é uma delas.

\- As coisas estão tensas entre vocês né? – Adora perguntou sentando-se e pegando um pedaço de queijo que a capitã lhe ofereceu.

\- Vamos nos acertar eventualmente, não nos falta amor, ele só não pode me dar o que eu preciso agora, a mágoa pelas mentiras dele uma hora ou outra vai sumir. – A capitã explicou de forma simples.

\- Você pretende entrar naquele lugar? – Catra questionou preocupada ao que a ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto bebia de seu cantil um suco de cevada ainda fresco e lhe ofereceu.

\- Acho que é melhor não... pelo menos até eu saber exatamente o que é que motiva todo aquele medo no meu pai. Mas se eu me aproximar o suficiente creio que dê para conversar com a feiticeira.

A atenção das três mulheres foi tomada por um guincho alto fazendo-as olhar para o alto, aonde um falcão com vistosas penas azuis de pontas alaranjadas traçava círculos no céu.

\- Deve estar ferido, está voando muito baixo. – comentou a gata. – Se der mole o Melog pega.

\- Aquela é minha mãe... – Teela rebateu, e a gata quase engasgou.

\- E pensar que Edwina estava implicando com meu rabo... imagina quando ela souber que sua mãe solta pena. – Catra comentou se levantando e batendo a grama da roupa. – Se ela já te viu aqui, é questão de tempo até chamar o Adam... melhor nos apressarmos.

Adora estava estática, por alguns instantes ela ficou com os olhos vidrados, imóvel e sem expressão, mas quando voltou dessa vez sentiu apenas uma ligeira vertigem.

\- Ela quer que eu te tire daqui... – a princesa falou, para Teela com uma expressão séria, ainda recuperando o equilíbrio apoiada no braço da companheira. – Eu disse que mesmo que eu fizesse isso, você continuaria vindo e dei minha palavra de que se você tentar cruzar o portão eu te seguro nem que seja com a She-ra.

\- Agradeço a honestidade. Bem... melhor não a deixar esperando mais então. – A ruiva se ergueu batendo a grama do corpo e mastigando seu pedaço e queijo.

* * *

O falcão bateu suas asas com vigor duas vezes antes de retraí-las esticando todo o corpo perfurando o ar de maneira aerodinâmica para ganhar velocidade enquanto perdia altitude mirando a janela da torre mais alta do Castelo de Grayskull. Assim que atravessou a abertura seu corpo mudou de forma adquirindo novamente as formas da donzela. Era a primeira vez que saia daquele lugar fisicamente em semanas, e a primeira vez em dias que conseguira transmutar-se livremente, embora sentisse o corpo dolorido. A maior altitude que atingiu foi a necessária para alcançar seus aposentos, mas manteve-se mais próxima do solo para não cansar o corpo já castigado. Não pretendia voar naquele dia, estava determinada a se preservar, mas quando sentiu a presença de sua menina tão perto daquele lugar precisou ver com seus próprios olhos e todos os seus medos se afloraram.... Lá estava Teela, com o cajado em sua companhia... exatamente aquilo que havia tão diligentemente pedido para que He-man impedisse... e pior.... a She-ra estava com ela e também não a impedira.

Tentou pedir para a Princesa do Poder que tirasse sua menina dali, mas quando a jovem respondeu que mesmo que o fizesse ela continuaria voltando soube que havia mais verdade naquelas palavras do que provavelmente ela era capaz de dar-se conta.

Lhe doía profundamente a ideia de que precisaria novamente apagar a memória de sua menina... odiava usar seus poderes dessa forma, mas ponderou... seria seguro fazê-lo pela segunda vez? Teria ela forças para fazê-lo naquele momento? A Deusa tão ativa no subsolo do palácio não interferiria se tentasse desta vez? E... com os outros Antigos tão ativos, seria seguro deixar sua menina nesta posição?

Eram muitas variáveis para se pensar, e tempo, ironicamente não era um luxo que tinha naquele momento, já que a cada instante sentia em cada pelo de seu corpo o aproximar de sua filha. Se apressou para tentar distrair a atenção da Deusa antes que sua menina estivesse ali.... mas o que poderia oferecer para a divindade para que ela se entretece? Tentou esgotar suas opções, mas sabia bem o que a divindade lhe pediria... nunca em todos esses anos lhe deu, mas para manter sua filha longe dos interesses divinos, nenhum preço era alto demais...

Desceu até a câmara apressada sentindo o aproximar cada vez mais de sua filha que já estava quase nas portas do castelo, a estátua da Deusa sem nome já a tinha sentido e chamava por ela ansiosa por fundir-se na carne da moça, por tornar-se uma com ela e dessa união pouco ou nada sobraria da mortal que sua menina era. O eco mágico ecoava nas paredes de forma ensurdecedora para a feiticeira, embora não houvesse de fato nenhum som. Zoar sentia também o chamado mágico, incontáveis vezes mais potente do que aquele que a trouxe ali no passado, em breve seria impossível evitar que Teela fosse seduzida pela deidade, e não estava certa se a She-ra conseguiria parar a capitã neste caso.

A feiticeira se jogou aos pés da Deusa e usou tudo de si para conseguir a atenção da entidade inominada. Sua alma vibrou em ressonância mágica na conexão que compartilhavam enquanto sua consciência era levada para dentro do vazio... Então despida de qualquer brio se prostou diante da Criadora daquele universo.

\- Mãe do mundo... perdoe a ousadia de sua serva, mas eu te imploro... Teela é jovem, tem uma vida, um amor, amigos... – no vácuo da existência a voz da Feiticeira já não tinha o tom místico, era o mais próximo que ela chegava de ser humana em centenas de anos. - A poupe mais uma vez, sei que a essência dela atrai a sua, mas também sei que anseia por sentir e que eu não lhe basto..., mas estou disposta. Lhe peço não como sua serva e arauta, mas como mãe... a Senhora é Mãe de tantos... eu sou apenas dela e nem isso pude ser devidamente... Certa vez, a Senhora me pediu meu corpo para poder sentir o mundo que criou, sem minha alma o corpo pode caminhar livremente para fora desses muros... pode toma-lo do pôr do sol até o nascer, só não a chame para dentro.

Sentiu um vibrar dentro de sua alma conforme a Deusa ponderava suas palavras. Ali naquele lugar que eram todos os lugares e nenhum ao mesmo tempo Zoar podia sentir tudo, inclusive a parte da Deusa que existia em sua filha e que causava aquela atração magnética.

“Eu sinto sua dor... eu sinto tudo... ela é o fruto de seu maior trauma e ainda assim a ama tanto que está me oferecendo seu próprio corpo para adiar o inevitável?” a voz Antiga soou dentro dela. “Já viu tantos nascerem e morrerem e ainda se ocupa de amar... Aceito sua oferta... por hoje vou conter meu chamado, mas não me tente se a trouxer muito para perto será natural que a essência divina busque por sua origem, ela me pertence seu corpo é meu e cedo ou tarde eu o tomarei.”

\- Ela não entrará no Castelo, não a deixarei passar da soleira. – Assentiu a feiticeira, ansiosa.

“Mais uma coisa, eu lhe dei minha palavra de que não a chamarei, mas não posso evitar que ela busque por mim, e será imperativo que ela saiba a verdade, toda ela, e se a negar isso... nosso acordo será desfeito. Quando o sol se pôr você ficará trancada nesta maldita prisão de pedra viva e por toda a noite eu caminharei pela terra como a muito não faço... em seu corpo”

Quando voltou para o corpo o sentiu pesado e dolorido, como se tivesse caído de muito alto contra o chão duro. Mas se levantou sem arrependimentos, fizera o que fora necessário para proteger sua menina, e agora sentia-se ainda trêmula e incapaz de conter toda a energia mágica que emanava de si mesma. Lidar com a Deusa lhe aflorava as sensações de maneira pungente e naquele momento estava dividida entre o alívio de que a Deusa não a reclamaria e o medo de desnudar a verdade diante de sua filha...

Não sabia quanto tempo a conexão durou, mas sabia que sua menina a esperava as portas do Castelo.

* * *

Adi folheou o livro nervosamente, releu o trecho em que descrevia o funcionamento do artefato mágico que segurava em sua mão direita. O pequeno espelho circular tinha uma moldura de prata fosca completamente marcada de runas antigas. Após repassar em sua mente tentando ignorar o sibilo constante que vinha da câmara aonde as estátuas dos Antigos estavam sentou-se e fixou seu olhar novamente no objeto, passou seus dedos pela sequência de runas indicadas nas páginas que lera. E mentalizou com toda diligencia que conseguiu o objeto mágico que desejava desesperadamente controlar. Mas em nenhum lugar do mundo conseguiu encontra-lo era como se tivesse sido tirado de seu alcance.

“Nem messssmo ‘ele’ seria capazzzz de encontrar e controlar o Cajado de Kall agora, e vossscccccccccê não é metade do feitissssccceiro que Skelletor era. Venha a mim e te darei o que pressssssccccccissssssssa.”

O gar grunhiu irritado, teria de voltar a corte de Stefen e atiçar as coisas de maneira mais direta, mas só de pensar atravessar a pesada porta de madeira e adentrar a câmara dos Antigos sentiu o frio do medo lhe subir pela espinha.

* * *

Por mais de uma hora ela esperou, já havia passado por tantas emoções naquele tempo que parecia infinito. Fora tomada por ansiedade, por medo, por curiosidade, por carência, naquele momento em especial estava irritada. No começo sentia um desejo quase inexplicável de adentrar aquele lugar e foi esse sentimento que a guiou montanha acima de maneira obstinada, era quase como se algo ali chamasse por ela, mas essa sensação se foi, e a capitã só conseguia pensar que a indignação de ser deixada esperando todo esse tempo fora responsável por matar aquele desejo desesperado de entrar. Sua mãe a vira... sabia que ela estava ali, importava-se tão pouco assim que se deu ao luxo de se distrair? Ou seria isso fruto da confusão em precisar o tempo que seu pai citou?

\- Você vai abrir um buraco no chão de tanto ir e vir. – Adora observou vendo que a ruiva impaciente andava de um lado para o outro.

\- Ela sabe que estou aqui... – a capitã bufou já sem paciência. – Mas pelo visto a consideração que tem por mim é tão pouca que não tem pressa de me ver.

\- Pelo contrário, os melhores momentos de minha existência são quando posso vê-la e a seu pai. – A voz mística e atemporal fez a capitã virar-se em direção a entrada do Castelo. Aonde as duas pesadas portas de madeira estavam agora abertas bem abaixo dos macabros dentes de pedra que era a bocarra da caveira que emoldurava a passagem do Castelo de Grayskull, estava ela, a Feiticeira. Uma visão desconcertante com toda certeza, com seu manto de penas e seu diadema de falcão e aquele vestido branco que mal lhe ocultava as formas graciosas, com toda certeza uma belíssima mulher e compartilhava com a filha de uma semelhança absurda, principalmente nos olhos muito azuis, embora os orbes da matriarca tivessem um brilho místico indescritível e o corpo da capitã fosse indiscutivelmente mais forte e musculoso. – Então você sabe...

\- Vai apagar minha memória novamente? – a mais jovem rebateu ácida sem nem pensar, sentia-se violada desde o momento em que soubera dessa informação, e saber que a mulher que fez isso era sua mãe só estimulou ainda mais a mágoa que tinha pela feiticeira.

\- Não... – foi a resposta, embora tivesse pensado em extensas explicações achou melhor não o fazer. Com um gesto gentil de mão indicou que precisava de um momento e então voltou seu olhar para as etherianas. – Embora esteja honrada pela presença da She-ra, depois de tantos anos neste planeta, preciso lhe pedir que me permita um tempo com minha menina, as duas são bem vindas a minha morada e pode esperar enquanto terminam a refeição interrompida, lá dentro.

Adora e Catra trocaram um olhar antes de aceitar o convite e a loira pegou o alforje do cavalo da capitã nos ombros para terminarem o dejejum enquanto aguardavam, parecia sensato dar a elas certa privacidade.

A ruiva então sentou-se no chão, bem no limite da entrada do lugar, sem se atrever a cruzar a soleira, e a feiticeira fez o mesmo colocando-se em posição de lótus, mesmo ali sentada no chão ainda era uma figura que desprendia de si uma aura inefável de magia. Teela se permitiu olhar para ela com mais cuidado, não parecia mais velha que ela própria, e eram inegavelmente parecidas, porém a pele era quase anormalmente lisa, não era apenas a ausência de rugas ou marcas de idade, mas os poros eram tão ínfimos que parecia quase uma porcelana.

\- Nem sempre foi assim. – A feiticeira respondeu aos pensamentos da capitã, com gentileza. – Mas parei de envelhecer no dia em que entrei pela primeira vez neste lugar, na época tinha recém completos vinte e dois anos, mais nova do que você é hoje.

\- E quanto tempo faz isso? – a mais nova inquiriu curiosa, embora não quisesse baixar a guarda, sentia tantas coisas naquele momento que era difícil manter uma coerência. Por um lado, estava obviamente interessada em saber tudo que pudesse sobre ela, sobre sua história, sua origem e sobre seus pais... por outro estava diante daquela que a abandonou, que lhe privou de toda informação sobre si, que lhe invadiu a mente e lhe apagou a memória, e manipulou aqueles que ela amava para controlar seus passos.

\- Mais de novecentos anos, quase mil... embora eu tenha parado de contar com exatidão, para mim é difícil manter a contagem do tempo, eu não o sinto mais como os mortais. – A feiticeira tinha a voz melodiosa sem esforço, mas seu olhar era pesado, havia uma melancolia naqueles orbes azuis que Teela se esforçou em não encarar demais, sentia que ela lhe desnudava a alma através daqueles orbes, não queria se sentir assim naquele momento, estava completamente armada, e não queria arredar dessa posição facilmente.

\- Por isso me deixou esperando por mais de uma hora? – disparou com uma rispidez que não conseguiu conter.

\- Para mim me pareceu apenas alguns minutos, estava conversando com a Deusa, precisei interceder para que ela não lhe atraísse para dentro de sua câmara. – Suas mãos delicadas repousaram em seus joelhos. - Você deve ter sentido seu chamado, uma vontade inexplicável que lhe atrai para cá, é por causa disso que eu a afastei daqui.

\- Está disposta a me dizer afinal o que é tudo isso? – a ruiva exigiu com sua voz o mais firme que pode, mas não conseguiu usar seu tom de comando usual, havia algo naquela mulher que tornava muito difícil se impor embora ela claramente não estivesse fazendo nada. Estava completamente preparada para o desgaste de mais um debate aonde argumentaria e exigiria saber a verdade, por isso quando Zoar apenas assentiu de forma resignada, ficou sem ação.

\- Posso lhe responder todas as suas perguntas, na realidade, me foi exigido que o faça. – Ao ouvir isso Teela crispou o lábio contrariada, sua mãe acabara de admitir que não tinha, de fato, interesse em ter aquela conversa, mas o faria por que lhe fora exigido? Cruzou seus braços na defensiva, e lhe dirigiu um olhar sério e irritadiço. Mas então ela estendeu seu braço e com a ponta do dedo lhe tocou a testa e com isso sentiu que sua consciência fora alcançada e já não sentia seu corpo. Pouco a pouco imagens passaram a se formar em sua mente, lhe permitindo ver coisas que a muito se foram.

_A magia negra era intensa naquele lugar, deixando o ar rarefeito e denso, a própria luz do sol parecia opaca e o cheiro de sangue, queimado e sujeira era pungente. A quilômetros era possível ver a destruição causada por um bando de esqueletos e homens-cobra agindo, era claro que não interessava deixar sobreviventes, pois aqueles que não morressem no ataque, certamente morreriam queimados dentro da próxima meia hora, quando a lava finalmente começasse a atingir a cidade. Um enorme vulcão a tempos adormecido passou a ser ativo e entrou em erupção, induzido pela malícia de Skelletor que com seus dons havia atiçado o âmago fervente._

_Não bastando a lava que jorrava montanha abaixo, varrendo toda a vida que encontrava em seu caminho, o feiticeiro montado em sua enorme pantera mística liderava um pequeno esquadrão de clones mágicos, enquanto sua jovem aprendiz em outra cidade próxima comandava o ataque das sombras malignas espalhando desespero e destruição. Três cidades estavam sendo varridas do mapa em pouquíssimo tempo e apesar de todos os esforços do jovem Rei Randor, o exército de Eternos era insuficiente para poder conter todo o mal._

_Em uma das cidades atacadas a risada macabra e aguda preenchia o ar, repetida em múltiplas vozes não naturais enquanto cidadãos e soldados eram massacrados. Ninguém era poupado da fúria do feiticeiro gar que tinha especial prazer em matar famílias inteiras apenas para ver a desolação das vítimas impotentes diante do assassinato de seus entes queridos. O próprio rei Randor tentava sem sucesso conter o sádico avanço de seu terrível inimigo, e já se encontrava ferido e cansado, com as costas coladas com seu melhor amigo lutando bravamente junto com seus homens já quase sem esperança._

_Duncan suava e sangrava muito, vez por outra chacoalhava a cabeça para manter a visão focada. Seu ombro perfurado por uma flecha que ele apenas teve tempo de quebrar sem remover de suas carnes, em seu peito um corte transversal lhe deixaria uma cicatriz e seus braços, pernas e costas já estavam doloridos e com a musculatura inchada e machucada, com várias escoriações em vários lugares da pele. Ainda assim ele se mantinha forte, ao lado de seu soberano e amigo que não estava muito melhor que ele, ambos já conformados com a possibilidade de tombar em batalha naquele dia, assim como todo o reino... Foi então que ouviram o grito sobrenatural de uma ave de rapina que cruzou os céus._

_Os dois guerreiros observaram sem palavras quando o falcão se transformou em mulher alada, e com um bater de suas asas varreu de sua frente a dezena de inimigos que os cercavam, ela pousou graciosa, e com um rápido movimento de braço desprendeu uma saraivada de penas azuis grandes como flechas e tão afiadas quanto. Voltou então sua atenção ao soldado que mesmo muito ferido ainda segurava com firmeza sua maça de batalha e mesmo obviamente sentido muita dor a recebeu com um sorriso e um olhar amoroso. Levou sua mão ao rosto dele e acariciou a pele castigada com seu polegar, odiava profundamente vê-lo assim, e lhe apertava o coração pensar o quão perto da morte ele estava naquele momento. Ela mesma estava suja de fuligem que lhe manchava o branco de sua veste. Havia acabado de usar uma enorme quantidade de magia para conter a erupção vulcânica que havia sido desencadeada por Skelletor._

_Com um murmúrio baixo lançou um feitiço que aliviou em partes o sofrimento do soldado, fechando as feridas mais superficiais e tratando brevemente a musculatura cansada, retirando dele parte de seu cansaço. Depois, tentando ignorar a forma atrevida como Duncan a olhava voltou sua atenção ao jovem monarca._

_-Saiam daqui, eu mesma me encarregarei de por um fim nessa insanidade. – Proferiu ela sem se importar em dar uma ordem para um rei. E Randor sabendo que estava diante da representante da própria Deusa, não ousou contestar a Feiticeira de Grayskull._


End file.
